<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Pano Volta by Kitsu34</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560006">I Pano Volta</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsu34/pseuds/Kitsu34'>Kitsu34</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Iéranissia [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:28:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>39,393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsu34/pseuds/Kitsu34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Deux ans se sont passés depuis la résurrection générale après la Guerre Sainte. Dans un Sanctuaire en reconstruction, les chevaliers doivent apprendre à vivre et non plus à survivre. Chacun doit découvrir comment faire face à ses doutes et ses envies et tracer son propre chemin. Mais les blessures du passé ne facilitent les choses à personne, et surtout pas à Saga, Kanon et Aiolos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo, Aries Mu/Cancer Deathmask, Aries Shion &amp; Libra Dohko, Capricorn Shura/Pisces Aphrodite, Eagle Marin/Leo Aiolia, Gemini Kanon/Wyvern Rhadamanthys, Gemini Saga/Sagittarius Aiolos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Iéranissia [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue - Succession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Note : Bonjour à tous, me revoilà, après pas mal d'hésitations partagées avec des fidèles qui m'ont encouragé à poursuivre Iéranissia. Après <em>I Kato Volta</em>, fic qui retrace l'histoire du Sanctuaire de Shion jusqu'à la prise de pouvoir de Saga, voici <em>I Pano Volta</em>, fic post Hadès, qui raconte la pénible et difficile reconstruction de ce même Sanctuaire après la dévastation de la Guerre Sainte.</p><p>Je préfère prévenir, cette fic va relater la reconstruction des jumeaux détruits (ravagés) après Kato Volta. Le plus atteint des deux est Saga, sous l'emprise de l'Autre pendant treize ans. Il y aura de régulières incursions dans ses souvenirs et elles seront douloureuses (atroces). Le rating est donc M dès le départ pour la torture psychologique (et physique…) des personnages et leur dégradation.</p><p>Je m'attache à la cohérence à la fois du récit, mais également à l'évolution des personnages : si l'on réfléchit bien sur les faits décrits par le manga/animé original, les jumeaux ont beaucoup souffert. Ils ont été séparés par une trahison, une mise à mort (manquée, mais réelle dans l'intention, du point de vue de Kanon), beaucoup de rancœurs et de non-dits et un abandon, sinon réel, du moins ressenti comme tel. Ils ne peuvent pas, malgré leur lien gémellaire, être encore fusionnels après tout cela. Pano Volta va donc raconter la reconstruction d'une part de Saga et Kanon, d'autre part de leur lien fraternel et gémellaire. Ce ne sera pas joyeux, mais ça se finira bien, à la différence de Kato Volta puisque I Pano Volta signifie littéralement « la boucle vers le haut » et désigne la marche la plus haute d'une échelle, d'un podium ou d'un escalier que je préfère traduire par Ascension.</p><p>Les choses étant bien définies et posées, bonne lecture à vous.</p><p> </p><p>I Pano Volta / Ascension</p><p>Prologue – Succession</p><p> </p><p>La voiture, puissante et racée, tourna presque silencieusement dans l'allée de gravier devant l'impressionnante résidence Kido. Le moteur s'éteignit et la silhouette noire du chauffeur, immobile au volant, se fondit dans la pénombre du début de la soirée. Un calme irréel régnait dans cette enclave étrange, hors du temps, presque hors du monde, de la ville de Tokyo. Comme si les bruits et l'agitation du monde moderne et affairé se suspendaient autour de ce bâtiment d'un autre âge.</p><p>Les imposantes portes du porche encadré de colonnes s'ouvrirent silencieusement et apparut une haute silhouette, vêtue à l'occidentale d'un costume sombre avec chemise blanche, mais porteuse d'une incroyable chevelure châtain doré descendant en vagues souples dans le dos jusqu'à la taille. La silhouette se détacha du rectangle de lumière provenant de l'intérieur de la bâtisse et se retourna pour s'incliner avec déférence devant une jeune femme à l'étrange chevelure châtain clair, parcourue de reflets acajou rosé. Dans la lumière de l'entrée, elle semblait presque avoir de longs cheveux mauves. Le chauffeur, toujours en silence et en discrétion, alluma doucement le moteur qui vrombit à peine dans le crépuscule. Puis il sortit lentement de l'habitacle et contourna le véhicule pour venir ouvrir la portière arrière à l'homme qui descendait à présent souplement les marches du perron. Celui-ci s'engouffra dans la voiture et le chauffeur en referma la lourde portière sur lui avant de regagner son siège et de démarrer. Le tout sans un mot, sans un geste de trop, tête baissée.</p><p>A l'intérieur de l'habitacle racé et élégant, se trouvait une silhouette, immobile, à côté de laquelle l'homme à la chevelure étonnante s'était assis. Le visage tourné vers l'extérieur, elle ne donnait pas signe de vie. Un soupir lassé s'éleva dans l'intérieur luxueux et silencieux.</p><p>« Tu vas continuer longtemps comme ça, Mû ? »</p><p>Aucun son ne répondit, aucun geste n'indiqua que le second homme avait entendu le premier.</p><p>« Il est temps. Il faut accepter ses limites et savoir quand se retirer. Et mon temps est venu. Enfin. »</p><p>Les mains blanches et fines, croisées sur la poitrine du jeune homme, se serrèrent brièvement sur la chemise blanche qui le recouvrait, mais il ne fit pas un mouvement, ne tourna pas la tête.</p><p>« Je ne t'abandonne pas, ni toi, ni les autres. Et je ne vais pas quitter le Sanctuaire dans l'immédiat. Mon… successeur doit être formé convenablement et je m'acquitterai de ma tache, comme je l'ai toujours fait. »</p><p>Cette fois-ci, Mû tourna la tête vers l'intérieur du véhicule et arrêta fixement son regard noisette, lourd de sentiments mêlés divers, sur le visage qui le déroutait toujours autant, à la fois familier et étranger, de son maître. Son maître, à présent sensiblement du même âge que lui… Et comme à chaque fois depuis plus de deux ans, un pincement serra le cœur du jeune homme. Shion avait toujours été ce qui s'approchait le plus d'un père pour lui. En tout cas, aussi loin que remontait la mémoire du jeune Bélier, il l'avait aimé comme tel. Avec force, admiration, fierté… Et confiance. A sa mort, lors de cette nuit atroce où Ariès l'avait revêtu pour la première fois, accompagné de ce testament cosmique que l'armure lui avait transmis, il avait cru perdre toute une partie de son être. Ses racines. Ses fondations. Seul, exilé à Jamir durant de trop nombreuses années, il s'était construit comme il avait pu, sur les souvenirs et les rancoeurs, incomplet. Et étaient venues les batailles, les guerres, qui avaient repoussé ses états d'âme dans les profondeurs de son esprit : pas le temps pour les atermoiements, on verrait plus tard. Et dans l'esprit de tous les combattants, de bronze, d'argent ou d'or, il ne devait pas y avoir de <em>plus tard</em>.</p><p>Mais voilà… Dans cette ère, le<em> plus tard</em> était venu. Et avec lui, le moment de régler les comptes, d'affronter ses désirs, ses peines, ses questions et ses regrets… Et Mû n'était pas prêt à ça. Il n'y avait jamais été préparé. Il n'y arrivait pas.</p><p>Face à ce visage du même âge que le sien qui avait remplacé le visage vénérable de son maître. Face au retour de tous, y compris de ceux qui étaient responsables de tant de souffrances. Face au Sanctuaire de son enfance détruit, exsangue, à genoux. Face à la paix et à la vie. Il n'y arrivait plus du tout...</p><p>Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était perdu. Et son seul repère avait décidé de l'abandonner dans cette période si difficile de son existence. Encore… Les mains fines se crispèrent à nouveau et la bouche douce et délicate se serra à ne plus former qu'une mince ligne blanche. Le regard noisette brilla d'un éclat dur et hostile et Mû, totalement fermé, se tourna à nouveau vers l'extérieur.</p><p>Shion soupira encore et son regard de crépuscule se perdit sur les gratte-ciel gigantesques et illuminés qui les encerclaient à présent.</p><p>« Je ne doute pas que vous ferez votre devoir, <em>Majesté</em>. Je suis témoin que vous l'avez toujours fait. »</p><p>Shion tressaillit. La voix de Mû, qui ne s'était pas retourné pour lui parler, avait accentué avec une emphase mauvaise le titre. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine, comme souvent désormais, depuis leur retour à tous, deux ans plus tôt. La voix de son ancien disciple était amère. Et par-delà l'amertume, ce qui peinait le plus le Grand Pope était cette note indéfinie de rancoeur, de souffrance, de reproche et de détresse mêlés. Il ferma les yeux avec douleur.</p><p>C'était trop difficile… Ce retour, cette reconstruction des lieux et des êtres… Encore une fois… Dans un écho déchirant, une situation identique et ancienne s'imposa dans son esprit. Il avait déjà connu cela… Et c'est ce qui avait été le plus dur dans ses plus de deux siècles au service de sa déesse : devoir faire face aux ravages et aux conséquences des actes et des décisions prises sur les êtres qui lui avaient été confiés…</p><p>Le vide et la fatigue s'étendirent en lui. Il ne pouvait plus, il n'avait plus la force de la jeunesse qui l'avait soutenu à cette époque. Aujourd'hui il était vieux, malgré ce corps anachronique qui lui avait été octroyé. Son esprit, son être avaient plus de deux cent cinquante ans… Mû devait comprendre. Ils devaient tous comprendre et prendre la suite. Eux pouvaient encore accomplir ce miracle de la vie. C'était leur temps à présent, plus le sien. Il rouvrit les yeux.</p><p>« Tu te trompes, Mû. Je ne l'ai pas toujours fait, mon devoir. J'ai failli, moi aussi, comme ont failli tous ceux qui m'ont précédé et accompagné, comme tous les être humains faillissent un jour. J'ai failli le jour où je t'ai recueilli bien avant l'âge supposé d'un apprenti. J'ai failli le jour où j'ai décidé, au mépris de toutes les règles, de t'élever moi-même, comme un fils. J'ai failli le jour où malgré sa noirceur à l'époque, j'ai accepté Aiolos comme chevalier. J'ai failli en ne décelant pas les troubles de Saga. J'ai failli en laissant Bias opprimer et détruire Kanon dans le secret du temple des Gémeaux. Et plus que tout, j'ai failli en accordant en moi plus de place à un autre être humain qu'à ma propre déesse… Malgré toutes ces failles et ces erreurs, j'ai essayé de faire mon devoir au mieux. J'ai essayé. Cela ne signifie pas que j'ai réussi. Ni que j'ai aimé le faire... »</p><p>La voix de Shion s'était assourdie sur les derniers mots. Mû se retourna vivement vers l'intérieur de la voiture et interrogea son maître du regard sur cette souffrance sourde qui suintait de ses dernières paroles. Mais dans la pénombre de l'habitacle, seulement tranchée par moment par les lumières artificielles de la ville, il ne distingua que la chevelure du Grand Pope. Celui-ci s'était détourné à son tour et s'abîmait dans la contemplation extérieure.</p><p>« Mais de là à abdiquer…</p><p>- Pourtant, c'est ce que je m'apprêtais à faire il y a dix-huit ans. Je ne vois pas ce que cela a de si surprenant.</p><p>- Nous avons besoin de vous. Vous ne pouvez pas nous laisser comme… ça… Dans cet état.</p><p>- Mû, cela fait deux ans à présent que nous sommes de retour. Deux ans que j'ai repris la tête du Sanctuaire et que la reconstruction a commencé. Les lieux ont quasiment repris leur visage d'origine, c'est vrai. Mais les êtres ? Tu as l'impression que les choses avancent vers le positif ? Allons, il faut regarder les choses en face. Je n'y arrive pas. Pas du tout. Je n'ai plus la force…</p><p>- Il ne s'agit pas de force, vous le savez bien. C'est d'autre chose dont il est question. »</p><p>Le disciple et le maître s'affrontèrent un instant tandis que la voiture prenait en souplesse la bretelle de sortie conduisant à l'aéroport de Narita. Le regard noisette était chargé de reproches brûlants et Mû semblait prêt à en découdre. Mais Shion refusa la semonce et son énergie s'éveilla. Le regard pourpre s'illumina et s'affermit.</p><p>« Oui, en effet, je n'ai plus envie de continuer.</p><p>- Je le savais !</p><p>- Et j'en ai le droit, Mû. Trop de choses ont vécu et sont mortes. Trop de temps a passé. Tout ne peut pas se réparer. Certaines choses resteront brisées, quoiqu'on fasse. Et la roue tourne. Il faut savoir l'accepter. Ce que tu traverses en ce moment, je l'ai connu et vécu autrefois comme souverain d'un Sanctuaire détruit, déjà. Ça a été un moment de souffrance et d'isolement que je ne pourrais sans doute jamais évoquer pleinement avec les mots des langues humaines. Je ne veux pas revivre cela, encore. Je ne peux pas. Ma force vitale a été dévorée à cette époque. Il ne m'en reste plus assez pour recommencer.</p><p>- Mais maître, la déesse vous a rendu la jeunesse pourtant.</p><p>- Je ne te parle pas de cette jeunesse illusoire qui me déstabilise autant que toi. Je te parle de force vitale, de cet élan qui pousse l'humain vers la vie et qui décroît à mesure que passe le temps. Le mien est plus qu'écoulé et mon élan vital avec lui. Et cela, même les dieux ne peuvent me le rendre. C'est ainsi et cela doit être ainsi. C'est une loi immuable, fixée par le Destin. Vous avez besoin de cet élan vital à votre tête. Vous avez besoin d'une envie dévorante de vivre. Vous avez besoin d'un nouveau Grand Pope.</p><p>- Votre décision est donc prise... »</p><p>Shion soupira à nouveau, de soulagement cette fois. La compréhension et une certaine forme de résignation venaient adoucir le ton virulent de Mû. L'acceptation avait commencé. Elle s'étendrait sans doute aux autres, à présent qu'elle avait gagné son élève.</p><p>« Oui. La déesse m'a accordé ma requête et m'autorise à me retirer. Dans un mois aura lieu la cérémonie au Sanctuaire. Je nommerai alors mon successeur et une nouvelle ère, porteuse d'un nouveau souffle, commencera. L'ère de la reconstruction et du renouveau pour la chevalerie d'Athéna.</p><p>- Un mois seulement… Cela va si vite…</p><p>- Il ne faut plus perdre de temps. Les choses se dégradent très vite. Le point de non-retour approche pour beaucoup d'entre vous. Aiolia est en pleine dépression, Aphrodite se détache du monde des humains, Milo et Camus ont failli s'entretuer, Kanon boit plus que de raison, Saga ne sort quasiment plus de son temple, Shura est en pleine crise mystique, Angelo s'assombrit et devient de plus en plus violent…</p><p>- Oui, vous avez raison. Nous sommes en mauvais état... »</p><p>La voiture amorça un virage silencieux en épingle et s'arrêta doucement. Le moteur s'éteignit et la vitre de séparation s'abaissa légèrement.</p><p>« Nous sommes arrivés, Votre Majesté, Seigneur du Bélier. Dois-je demander aux pilotes de patienter ?</p><p>- Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Nous allons décoller sans perdre de temps. »</p><p>A ces mots, le Grand Pope se leva avec décision et, sortant de la voiture, révéla sa taille imposante et son énergie impérieuse. Et comme à chaque fois que Shion déployait son cosmos profond, Mû se sentit gagné par l'admiration. Celle de son enfance. Celle qui courbait les nuques sur le passage du souverain. Celle qui entraînait l'adhésion et la fidélité des troupes du Sanctuaire et de ses habitants depuis plus de deux siècles. Brièvement, une pointe douloureuse le traversa. Son maître, Grand Pope aimé et respecté, s'effacerait bientôt. C'était la fin d'une ère. Un regain d'énergie et de résolution succéda à la douleur. Shion avait raison. Le temps de leur génération était venu. Ils étaient prêts, ils devaient le faire. A leur tour.</p><p>Le chevalier du Bélier sortit lui aussi, calme, plus assuré et apaisé qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Relevant la tête avec fierté, il emboîta le pas de son Pope, pour la dernière fois sans doute, salué profondément par les têtes inclinées des hommes et femmes présents sur le tarmac, qui les accompagnaient jusqu'au jet un peu plus loin.</p><p>Au moment où le Grand Pope s'apprêtait à monter dans l'avion, un homme obséquieux, en costume, s'approcha et s'inclina à plusieurs reprises, main tendue. Aussitôt, à la vitesse de la lumière, Mû s'interposa entre son souverain et cet inconnu, qui poussa un cri et fit un bond en arrière en le voyant avec une profonde stupéfaction se matérialiser d'un seul coup sous ses yeux, comme par magie. Shion, d'une légère poussée de cosmos, intima à Mû de s'écarter et tendit la main avec bienveillance vers l'homme ébahi et tremblant. Celui-ci se reprit et lui remit une lettre. Le Pope s'en saisit, l'ouvrit et la parcourut. Son visage s'éclaira et se rasséréna, à l'étonnement de Mû. Que pouvait-il y avoir dans cette missive qui puisse procurer un tel réconfort au Grand Pope soucieux et fatigué ? Avisant le regard curieux posé sur lui, Shion sourit et tendit la feuille de papier à Mû. La saisissant, celui-ci hésita, puis sur un encouragement, la lut.</p><p>« Aiolos revient au Sanctuaire ? Vraiment ?</p><p>- Oui. Je lui ai demandé de me faire part de sa décision finale, il y a quelques semaines. Je suis très heureux de son choix. Vraiment très heureux.</p><p>- J'avoue que son départ m'avait surpris et peiné. Je ne pensais pas qu'il reviendrait.</p><p>- Moi non plus, je ne le pensais pas et j'aurais compris qu'il veuille partir définitivement et rendre l'armure d'or du Sagittaire. Mais je suis très heureux de le voir reprendre le flambeau. C'est exactement de ce genre d'élan vital dont a besoin le Sanctuaire. »</p><p>Mû étouffa une exclamation et un éclair de compréhension traversa ses yeux noisette. Le maître et le disciple échangèrent un regard complice et pour la première fois de la soirée et depuis longtemps d'ailleurs, Mû sourit.</p><p>« Une nouvelle ère. Je comprends, Maître…</p><p>- J'en suis soulagé et infiniment heureux… Mon… Fils... »</p><p>D'un geste maladroit, le Pope caressa doucement la longue chevelure châtaine nouée en catogan, puis se détourna avec gêne et pénétra dans la carlingue, suivi du chevalier d'or du Bélier chargé de sa sécurité. Le souverain du Sanctuaire et l'un de ses gardes dorés rentraient à Iéranissia.</p><p>Pour la dernière fois.</p><p>oOoOo</p><p>Le prologue est court, mais les chapitres qui suivent seront un peu plus longs. Il s'est écoulé deux ans après la résurrection post-Hadès, durant lesquels ont pris place les fics <em>Réminiscence</em> et <em>A fleur de toi</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Retour à Iéranissia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yanis contemplait la mer que fendait le bateau, accoudé au bastingage du pont. Le soleil se levait doucement sur la mer Égée, caressant la crête blanche des vagues de ses rayons d’or. La radiance forte du petit matin d’été grec s’amorçait et avec lui la chaleur. Yanis inspira fortement les embruns qui volaient dans l’air vibrant de l’aurore aux doigts de rose. Avec délices, il s’enivra du sel et de cette senteur si particulière, annonciatrice pour lui des vacances au village, près de Yiayia et de la famille. Le jeune homme secoua la tête et sourit à l’astre du jour qui apparaissait, triomphant, à l’horizon. Il était heureux et la joie étant communicatrice, il se retourna pour sourire au premier à portée. Juste pour partager son bonheur de revenir chez lui après la longue année universitaire à Athènes.</p><p>Il n’y avait pas grand monde de si bon matin sur le pont supérieur. Les voyageurs dormaient encore dans les salons intérieurs ou sur les bancs de bois, à l’étage d’en-dessous. Yanis embrassa du regard le pont désert et constata qu’ils n’étaient que deux. A l’autre bout du pont, presque à la proue du bateau, un homme était lui aussi perdu dans la contemplation de la mer. Ses cheveux un peu longs s’enroulaient dans le vent en volutes brunes qui tranchaient sur le ciel clair et sa longue silhouette était courbée vers l’horizon. Une silhouette puissante et harmonieuse, aux muscles qui se dessinaient doucement sous une peau ambrée et évoquaient la force d’un félin au repos.</p><p>Yanis plissa les yeux dans la lumière violente du matin. Il eut un temps d’arrêt, saisi par il ne savait quelle impression indéfinissable qui le fit légèrement frissonner. L’étudiant secoua la tête pour chasser cette sensation étrange et ce frémissement soudain, qui ne pouvait pourtant pas venir de l’air déjà chaud coulant sur lui. L’apparition d’un membre d’équipage le détourna de sa contemplation et il reporta son attention sur l’arrivant. Celui-ci alla droit à l’homme accoudé à la proue et lui dit quelques mots à voix inaudible pour Yanis puis il lui montra quelque chose au loin et l’homme hocha la tête. Le marin quitta le pont supérieur et, distrait un instant par son passage, le jeune homme reporta machinalement son attention sur l’autre homme. Sans pouvoir se contrôler, il eut un hoquet quand il rencontra le regard attentif et intense de deux yeux vert sombre, ourlés de longs cils noirs. L’étrange impression déjà ressentie s’aviva sous le feu du regard de jade et Yanis demeura immobile, en contemplation, sans pouvoir se détourner, tout en étant conscient de son impolitesse à dévisager ainsi un inconnu. C’était plus fort que lui. Une puissance mystérieuse, magnétique, quasiment hypnotique, le retenait. Il ne pouvait détourner ses yeux du visage de cet homme.</p><p>C’était un homme jeune, à peine plus âgé que lui. A peu de choses près la trentaine. Il était brun, de cheveux, de peau, et même ses yeux étaient foncés, d’un vert d’eau sombre et opaque, aux secrètes profondeurs dissimulées. Et pourtant. Malgré cette palette de couleurs obscures, il irradiait. Une lumière dorée soulignait ses traits et les ciselait, comme ceux d’une statue d’or antique. Une luminescence radieuse semblait le nimber entièrement, comme si elle émanait de lui. L’esprit de Yanis se figea avec incompréhension sur ce surgissement lumineux surprenant… Les rayons du soleil levant devaient être responsables de ce phénomène incroyable… Un peu comme une illusion d’optique, sans doute...</p><p>L’étudiant inspira avec urgence, comme s’il s’était abstenu de respirer pendant plusieurs minutes. La sensation étrange s’accentua, presque à devenir pénible et il sentit ses yeux s’humidifier sans bien comprendre pourquoi. L’inconnu, de l’autre côté du pont, le fixa avec étonnement semblait-il et il eut soudainement un sourire complice. Et tout disparut. La peine dans sa poitrine. La lumière étrange autour de l’homme. Le frémissement indéfinissable de l’air matinal autour d’eux. L’autre sourit à nouveau puis sur un clin d’œil amusé, se retourna vers la mer. Yanis se sentit rougir sous le regard de jade amusé et se retourna lui aussi d’un seul mouvement gêné et rageur. Il détestait ressentir cela et ne comprenait pas bien d’où lui étaient venues toutes ces émotions bizarres.</p><p>Il jeta un coup d’œil à la dérobée vers la silhouette sombre. Bon d’accord, l’inconnu était d’une beauté saisissante. Même s’il n’était pas gay, il devait bien le reconnaître. Mais ce n’était pas la cause de ce qui venait de se passer ! Enfin, pas entièrement. Il avait été surpris, c’était vrai. Mais comment expliquer ce trouble puissant qui s’était abattu sur lui et avait disparu en une fraction de seconde ? Vaguement irrité par il ne savait quoi au juste, et encore plus irrité d’être irrité sans raison, le jeune homme s’appliqua consciencieusement dans la contemplation lui aussi de l’étendue miroitante. Bientôt, il arriverait à Rhodes et retrouverait les siens. Photini aussi serait là. Elle avait dû arriver la veille normalement. A la pensée de son amie de toujours, l’humeur de Yanis s’allégea et il oublia tout ce qui venait de se passer pour sourire à la mer Égée. Aurait-il le courage de lui parler cet été ? Elle lui avait tellement manqué… Perdu dans ses douces pensées, Yanis oublia le temps.</p><p>Soudain, il sentit le bateau obliquer sur la gauche et les moteurs ralentir. Étonné, l’étudiant se retourna et à sa grande surprise, constata que le bateau amorçait l’approche d’une île. Il fronça les sourcils. Il connaissait bien cette ligne pour l’avoir prise régulièrement depuis le début de sa vie athénienne : il n’y avait pas d’arrêt normalement prévu à cette heure… Il leva les yeux vers l’île et l’impression étrange s’empara à nouveau de lui. Mais cette fois la sensation le heurta presque avec violence. L’île vers laquelle se dirigeait le bateau était effrayante. Elle se présentait comme une mince plage de galets ceinturée par de hautes falaises abruptes plongeant droit dans les flots agités. Un unique ponton de bois sombre s’avançait dans l’eau. Il n’y avait pas âme qui vive. Le lieu était désert et nu. Hostile et cruel. Yanis cilla. D’où lui venait une telle caractérisation pour une île ? C’était absurde ! Il ne s’agissait pas de quelqu’un…</p><p>Les moteurs se mirent à gronder, signe qu’ils immobilisaient le bâtiment à l’arrêt. Un ou plusieurs passagers allaient donc descendre ? Ce lieu inhospitalier, que Yanis, pourtant natif d’une île non loin d’ici, ne connaissait pas, était habité ? C’était invraisemblable ! Il n’en n’avait jamais entendu parler et jamais l’un des bateaux qu’il empruntait depuis plusieurs années à présent n’avait fait escale en cet endroit…</p><p>L’étudiant se crispa soudain et poussa un cri aigu, qui le fit rougir à nouveau instantanément, de honte cette fois. Une main venait de se poser sur son épaule. Légère mais assurée et ferme. Et avec le contact, une douce chaleur se répandit en lui. Yanis se retourna et leva les yeux vers l’inconnu qui lui faisait face à présent.</p><p>« Ne t’appesantis pas sur ce que tu viens de voir, mon garçon, cela vaut mieux pour la paix de ton esprit. Poursuis ta route et oublie cette île. Elle ne te ferait aucun bien, crois-moi.»</p><p>L’homme se détourna et entreprit de descendre du pont supérieur. Avant de disparaître complètement de la vue de Yanis, il lui jeta un regard complice et amusé, à nouveau.</p><p>« Et tu devrais te déclarer à cette jeune fille. Elle t’a assez attendu. Ne passe pas à côté des belles choses de la vie, saisis-les de toutes tes forces. »</p><p>Yanis ne put s’empêcher de glapir une seconde fois, avec stupéfaction et indignation. Un rire chaud, qui le fit frissonner, lui répondit. Le jeune homme, ébahi, contempla un instant l’escalier qui descendait vers les entrailles du bateau, d’un œil aveugle. Avait-il parlé tout haut ? Il était presque sûr que non, pourtant… Presque, oui… Mais il ne pouvait y avoir aucune autre explication…</p><p>Sonné, l’étudiant s’accouda à nouveau au bastingage, laissant errer son regard sur les contreforts rocheux acérés de l’île. Et à nouveau cette idée de cruauté s’imposa dans son esprit. Comme un être fantastique, à la mâchoire impitoyable, prêt à dévorer les malheureux qui passaient son enceinte terrible. Comme un lieu différent, hors du monde normal, animé d’une vie propre et indicible.</p><p>Son regard, suivant la falaise, tomba sur le ponton et la plage et Yanis poussa un léger cri d’étonnement. Sur l’avancée de bois, d’un pas souple, l’inconnu du pont supérieur gagnait la terre hostile et dure de cette île monstrueuse. Le bateau s’éloignait à présent rapidement et le jeune homme perdit de vue la silhouette sombre de l’homme étrange qui disparut soudainement comme par magie. Comme si Yanis avait rêvé. Comme si l’inconnu s’était volatilisé. Comme si, habitant d’un lieu hors du monde, il venait de quitter la réalité et de regagner son univers.</p><p>Yanis secoua fortement la tête et prit à son tour l’escalier. Il avait besoin d’un café. Il faisait de stupides rêves éveillés… Vivement qu’il arrive à Rhodes. Soudain, saisi par une urgence vitale, il devait parler à Photini...</p><p>oOoOo</p><p>Arrivé au sommet de l’enceinte naturelle de Iéranissia, baigné de la lumière sans concession du soleil impitoyable, Aiolos se redressa de toute sa taille, inspira à pleins poumons l’air chargé de sel venant de la mer et jeta un regard en contrebas. Le bateau qui l’avait amené disparaissait à l’horizon, et avec lui, le curieux jeune homme qui l’avait surpris en décelant son cosmos enflammé à l’approche de L’Île Sacrée. Un sourire affectueux se dessina sur les lèvres pleines du Chevalier d’Or du Sagittaire. Les êtres humains étaient décidément pleins de surprises. Il se retourna et contempla le chemin qui serpentait en contrebas, plongeant vers Rodorio, avant de conduire à l’enceinte du Sanctuaire, en arrière-plan.</p><p>C’était pour eux, ces êtres humains surprenants, capables de tant de choses en bien comme en mal, qu’il avait accepté de revenir à Iéranissia. Pour eux, qu’il avait décidé finalement au bout de deux ans d’errances et de voyages de ré-endosser l’armure du Sagittaire et de reprendre sa place au Sanctuaire. Pour que d’autres jeunes hommes pleins d’espoir et de rêves puissent déclarer leur amour à d’autres jeunes filles.</p><p>Un instant songeur en contemplant cette terre sacrée qui signifiait tant pour lui, qui avait été le théâtre de tant de choses, qui avait vu ses plus grands instants de bonheur comme sa plus grande souffrance et sa mort, Aiolos releva la tête avec détermination. Il ne regrettait rien. Il avait fait le bon choix, hier comme aujourd’hui. D’un pas décidé, il amorça la descente vers le village de son enfance.</p><p>Arrivé sur la place centrale du village aux petites maisons de pierres, le chevalier du Sagittaire constata qu’il débarquait en plein marché. Les habitants semblaient tous de sortie et circulaient entre les étals, plaisantaient, se saluaient, tâtaient légumes et produits de l’artisanat local en parlant fort et en riant. Légèrement étourdi, Aiolos promena son regard de jade étonné autour de lui. Il ne se rappelait pas d’avoir vu le village aussi vivant ni les habitants aussi insouciants et heureux. Les choses semblaient avoir considérablement changé sur l’île.</p><p>Se plongeant lui aussi parmi la foule et progressant doucement en évitant les gestes et les personnes, le Sagittaire constata qu’il recevait un nombre surprenant de sourires et que les visages qui se tournaient vers lui s’éclairaient à sa vue. Les hochements de tête et les saluts se multipliaient. Certains, un peu plus âgés, semblaient le reconnaître parfois, mais les plus jeunes n’identifiaient sans doute qu’un chevalier d’Athéna. Et l’ensemble montrait respect et reconnaissance à leur ordre, avec une chaleur qu’Aiolos n’avait que peu expérimentée jusque là à Iéranissia à l’égard du Sanctuaire et de ses guerriers.</p><p>Avec un intense sentiment de joie et de certitude quant à son retour, le chevalier du Sagittaire acheva de traverser la place bigarrée et animée et s’enfonça avec émotion dans la ruelle qui menait à l’extérieur de Rodorio et conduisait au Sanctuaire. Le cœur léger, il entama la montée vers l’enceinte de pierre millénaire séparant le lieu sacré du village des descendants des compagnes et compagnons des premiers chevaliers d’Athéna. Son cosmos et son âme chantaient. Il était de retour chez lui.</p><p>Son regard suivit un instant un chemin de traverse qui s’enfonçait sur sa gauche à la sortie du village et une émotion à la fois douloureuse et douce l’étreignit. Il n’avait pas le temps maintenant et devait avant tout rendre ses devoirs au Grand Pope, mais il reviendrait se promit-il. Il reviendrait voir cette maison et saluer Chrysos. Curieusement, il n’avait jamais pu se recueillir sur sa tombe et était naturellement venu lui parler dans ce qui avait été leur foyer. Un sourire nostalgique erra sur son visage, puis il se détourna et reprit sa route vers son devoir.</p><p>Il arriva bientôt aux portes de la muraille première du Sanctuaire. Les gardes et chevaliers affectés à la surveillance de l’enceinte l’attendaient déjà, prévenus par la bouffée de cosmos qu’il avait chargé d’annoncer sa venue. Les hommes et femmes qu’il rencontra lui étaient tous inconnus, mais il vit à leurs regards qu’eux le connaissaient. Ils le saluèrent profondément, avec respect, et Aiolos ne put les empêcher de s’agenouiller devant lui, à son passage. Un peu gêné, le chevalier du Sagittaire poursuivit néanmoins sa route en leur rendant leur salut et leur vœu de bienvenue.</p><p>Il traversa alors les bâtiments de la cité antique, dans les rues de laquelle Saga et lui avaient joué, quand ils le pouvaient, dérobant un peu de temps à leurs rudes entraînements et échappant à la surveillance de leurs maîtres. Le sourire affectueux que ces souvenirs d’enfance faisait naître se teinta de regrets et d’amertume à l’évocation du nom et du visage qui lui étaient associé. Saga… Il allait enfin le revoir. Le revoir vraiment. Pas comme la brève entrevue qui avait eu lieu durant ces quelques semaines affreuses après leur retour à tous à la vie. Et il lui parlerait, cette fois, Kanon ou pas Kanon !</p><p>Traversant l’agora déserte et longeant le bouleuthérion, il parvint bientôt aux arènes d’entraînement bordées par les dortoirs des apprentis. A peine arrivé sur l’esplanade qui s’ouvrait devant le complexe de bâtiments, le bruit et les cris lui apprirent que les chevaliers ainsi que les apprentis étaient bien à l’entraînement. De son pas paisible et assuré, le chevalier du Sagittaire se fraya un passage au milieu des combattants, recevant parfois un salut, en rendant un d’un simple hochement de tête quand soudain un mouvement rapide des gens autour de lui se fit.</p><p>« Aiolos ? C’est bien toi ? Tu es donc de retour parmi nous ! »</p><p>Un homme d’une taille impressionnante et d’une carrure de stentor venait à sa rencontre, un large sourire sur son visage aux traits puissants et tranchants. L’individu en question dégageait une force brute terrible et pourtant il n’était pas effrayant. Son cosmos chaleureux et bienveillant empêchait la peur. Et aux visages souriants des apprentis qui accompagnaient sa progression dans la foule, Aiolos put effectivement constater qu’il était aimé et respecté. Il tendit la main, happé par celle du géant qui l’attira contre lui, dans une étreinte étonnamment douce pour une telle masse.</p><p>« Bonjour Aldébaran. C’est bien moi et en effet je suis de retour, comme tu le vois. Comment vas-tu ? A ce que je vois, tu fais profiter ces jeunes gens de ton talent ?</p><p>- Ah, ah, oui, je les entraîne un peu. Tu es de retour ou de passage parmi nous ?</p><p>- De retour, Aldébaran. Définitivement.</p><p>- J’en suis bien heureux, vraiment. J’espère que tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais. Je te souhaite la bienvenue chez toi, Chevalier d’Or du Sagittaire ! »</p><p>Un murmure de profonde admiration et de respect s’éleva autour d’eux et tous les combattants encore en action s’immobilisèrent et les regardèrent. Le nom et le titre d’Aiolos circulaient à voix basse entre les apprentis et beaucoup le regardaient avec des yeux ronds, emplis d’étonnement. Ainsi, il existait vraiment, le héros du Sanctuaire ? Il ressemblait donc à cela ? Certains gamins semblaient réfréner difficilement l’envie de le toucher pour s’assurer qu’ils ne rêvaient pas. La gêne initiale d’être le point de mire de tous de cette façon céda vite la place à l’amusement dans le regard de jade et croisant le regard rieur d’Aldébaran, Aiolos lui rendit son sourire de connivence.</p><p>« Tu exagères. Tu n’étais pas obligé de me jeter en pâture ainsi à tes gamins !</p><p>- Il va falloir t’y faire, tu sais. Pour beaucoup, tu es un héros et un exemple. Tu risques d’avoir souvent ce genre d’accueil quand la nouvelle de ton retour se sera répandue.</p><p>- Un héros ? Rien que ça ! Allons, je compte sur les esprits raisonnables, comme le tien, pour rétablir la vérité !</p><p>- Compte sur moi ! Je raconterai avec plaisir à tout le monde comment Saga et toi, vous aviez réussi à cambrioler le garde-manger du réfectoire pour nous nourrir alors que nous étions consignés au lit sans manger pour nous être battus.</p><p>- Ah ah ah ! Par exemple, oui. Cela devrait dessiller les yeux des gens et leur remettre les idées en place.</p><p>- Je ne suis pas sûr, mais cela vaut le coup d’essayer.</p><p>- Désolé de te fausser ainsi compagnie, Aldébaran, mais le Grand Pope m’attend et tu sais comme moi que nous ne devons pas le faire attendre. Je reviendrai avec plaisir discuter avec toi et échanger quelques coups amicaux à l’entraînement, promis.</p><p>- Ça marche ! Hmm, Aiolos ?</p><p>- Oui ?</p><p>- Lors de ta montée, tu risques d’être surpris par certains d’entre nous. Désagréablement, j’entends.</p><p>- Ah. Oui, je m’en doute. Revenir et reprendre le cours normal des choses n’a rien d’une partie de plaisir. J’en sais quelque chose. Merci de m’avoir prévenu. A plus tard ! »</p><p>Sur un dernier salut de la main, Aiolos quitta l’aire d’entraînement sous les chuchotements, les saluts et les yeux brillants de fierté et de curiosité. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux avec embarras. Il n’était pas sûr d’accepter et de supporter une telle adulation au quotidien. Il faudrait mettre les choses au clair sur ce point…</p><p>La double enceinte se dessina rapidement, à mesure qu’il montait vers le chemin des douze maisons. L’émotion l’étreignit à nouveau à cette vue. Il arrivait enfin chez lui, dans cet escalier innombrable dont il avait si souvent dévalé les marches avec son meilleur ami. Avec l’homme qu’il avait aimé. L’homme qui l’avait trahi. Celui qui l’avait fait tuer et qui lui avait menti si souvent, à commencer sur l’existence de son frère jumeau. Et pourtant, avec cet homme, il avait partagé les plus grandes joies de sa vie, les élans les plus purs et intenses qu’il avait ressentis. Il n’avait plus jamais été aussi heureux que lors de ces quelques années à ses côtés… Il avait pourtant bien cherché à le remplacer dans son existence au cours des deux années qui venaient de s’écouler.</p><p>En vain.</p><p>Dans son être, dans son corps comme dans son cœur, il régnait pleinement. Il n’y en avait pas d’autre. Aujourd’hui, il le savait, l’avait accepté. Il l’aimait. Encore et toujours. Il était aussi revenu pour lui, il devait l’admettre. Et leur temps était venu.</p><p>Enfin.</p><p>Passant le dernier poste de garde, le Chevalier d’Or du Sagittaire posa le pied sur le premier degré de l’escalier sacré, aux marches innombrables, aux temples doriques de marbre blanc, demeures des douze plus puissants guerriers d’Athéna, qui menait jusqu’au cœur du Sanctuaire. Embrassant du regard ce lieu minéral, à la beauté hiératique imposante et à l’énergie millénaire, il déploya puissamment son cosmos doré, chaleureux, d’une lumière radieuse et d’un élan vital impressionnant pour prévenir ses pairs de son retour et leur demander le passage.</p><p>L’ascension commençait.</p><p>Aussitôt, les cosmos des guerriers présents vinrent à sa rencontre et s’invitèrent aux portes de son esprit. Mû du Bélier, premier gardien, lui adressa un salut poli et sec qui l’étonna légèrement. Shaka de la Vierge, dans le cinquième temple, lui souhaita la bienvenue avec détachement. Dohko de la Balance, au palais, accompagné de la vibration bien connue du Grand Pope, se réjouit de son retour. Mais Aiolos fronça les sourcils en recevant les énergies suivantes. Les vibrations qui l’atteignaient étaient instables, traversés de trop de choses négatives, non exprimées, qui les rongeaient sournoisement. Deathmask du Cancer au quatrième temple lui jeta avec brutalité un salut brusque. Milo du Scorpion et Camus du Verseau, ensemble au huitième temple, le saluèrent brièvement avant de reprendre une dispute apparemment. Shura du Capricorne, qui semblait presque fuir son contact, l’effleura à peine avant de se retirer à toute vitesse. Aphrodite des Poissons, à l’autre bout du chemin, semblait absent. Sa vibration était presque inexistante. Et au troisième temple, il reçût de plein fouet le cosmos rayonnant et puissant de Kanon qui le salua et lui barra immédiatement l’accès à une autre vibration, dissimulée derrière. Un juron de contrariété lui échappa et ses poing se serrèrent brièvement. Mais la réaction qui le heurta le plus, fut celle de son frère. Aiolia lui asséna son énergie comme un cri violent qui traversa brutalement son esprit, lui arrachant un léger cri de douleur.</p><p>S’arrêtant dans sa marche, Aiolos poussa un soupir triste. Il s’était attendu à cette réaction de son frère. Il savait qu’il l’avait cruellement déçu. Il l’avait abandonné, laissé seul au moment où tout s’écroulait à nouveau autour de lui, au moment où le rejetait celui qu’il aimait depuis des années, pour un autre. Il se remit en marche. Il connaissait cette souffrance. Il savait la peine immense que ces quelques mots de rejet pouvaient créer. Et pourtant, il avait fui. Il était parti, laissant son passé, ses peines, ses errances et ses questions derrière lui. Revenu à la vie à presque trente ans, avec le corps et la construction mentale d’un adulte quand il était mort à quatorze ans avec la psyché en devenir d’un adolescent, il n’avait pas pu reprendre le cours d’une existence ainsi tronquée. La rupture était trop forte. Il ne reconnaissait plus son frère, ni aucun d’entre eux, ni même lui-même. Jusqu’au Sanctuaire qui lui était devenu étranger, en ruines, détruit, défiguré.</p><p>Et Saga… Il ne l’avait pas reconnu non plus. Il se souvenait d’un adolescent gracieux, à la beauté envoûtante et au charme enivrant, au cosmos rayonnant, puissant comme le cours d’un fleuve que rien n’arrête. Il se souvenait d’une chevelure d’or pâle glissant entre ses doigts en mèches de soleil et de lèvres douces qui s’offraient à son baiser… Et il avait retrouvé un homme détruit, piétiné, à la lumière éteinte et à la psyché brisée qui vacillait au bord de la folie.</p><p>Alors il avait fui la dévastation, cette seconde existence qu’il n’avait pas choisie et qu’on lui avait imposée. Un second soupir s’éleva tandis que le premier temple du chemin des douze maisons émergeait des marches innombrables. Aiolia devait entendre et comprendre ses raisons. Dans l’état où il se trouvait, il ne pouvait aider personne, à commencer par lui-même. Il devait d’abord se construire dans cette nouvelle existence avec ce nouveau lui. Ensuite, il serait en mesure d’aider dans leur reconstruction les autres, pour lesquels le temps avait passé, créant une histoire commune dont il était exclu... Mais à la lumière du puissant cri mental qui l’avait traversé, chargé de colère, de rage et d’une peine infinie, avait-il fait le bon choix ? Les larges épaules se voûtèrent imperceptiblement. Que les choix étaient difficiles à faire quand ils se faisaient seuls…</p><p>Les yeux de jade s’abaissèrent vers le sol où ils demeurèrent quelques temps. Puis une voix claqua, et Aiolos redressa la tête pour voir arriver Mû du Bélier sur le parvis de son temple, face à lui.</p><p>« Alors c’est vrai. Te voilà de retour. Bienvenue au Sanctuaire, Chevalier du Sagittaire. Tu peux passer, bien entendu. »</p><p>Mû s’effaça dans un geste d’invitation mais rapidement lui tourna le dos et pénétra à nouveau dans les profondeurs de son temple. Aiolos fronça le sourcil, étonné du ton mesuré et cérémonieux, dénué de toute chaleur, du chevalier du Bélier. Il ne l’avait connu qu’enfant, bien entendu, mais il se rappelait un jeune garçon calme et doux, au cosmos apaisant. Le Mû adulte qui lui avait fait face semblait éprouver une certaine animosité à son égard, que le Sagittaire ne s’expliquait pas. En sondant le cosmos de son pair, il avait bien senti sa colère, maîtrisée et en retenue, mais présente et profonde.</p><p>Troublé, Aiolos s’avança dans l’obscurité et la fraîcheur de la demeure, sur les pas de Mû, qui ouvrit la porte de ses appartements avant de se retourner vers lui.</p><p>« Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps, je sais que le Grand Pope t’attend. Nous nous verrons plus tard. »</p><p>Aiolos eut à peine le temps d’acquiescer, que le chevalier du Bélier l’avait quitté, refermant la porte de chez lui, le laissant dehors dans la pièce centrale de son temple, en tête à tête avec son armure. Effaré par le comportement à peine courtois d’un jeune homme qu’il pensait poli et attentif aux autres, le Sagittaire quitta la première maison, un soupçon d’amertume rentrée au fond de la gorge. Il parvint assez vite à l’entrée du second temple dont Aldébaran lui accorda à distance et chaleureusement le passage et qu’il traversa en silence. Il entama alors la montée vers la troisième maison, saisi d’appréhension tout autant que d’une certaine forme d’euphorie douce et incontrôlée.</p><p>Serait-il là ? Allait-il le saluer ou l’éviterait-il encore ? Aiolos naviguait entre la crainte et l’espoir à mesure qu’il gravissait les degrés et tâchait de raffermir son esprit et de composer son visage et son cosmos pour présenter une apparence acceptable à l’élu de son cœur. Comme souvent dans les moments importants, le temps sembla se distendre et se tordre. La montée vers le temple des Gémeaux fut à la fois lente et rapide, rythmée seulement par les battements de plus en plus précipités de son cœur. Enfin, il posa le pied sur le parvis et demanda mentalement le passage.</p><p>Encore une fois, à son grand déplaisir, la vibration de Kanon lui répondit et le regard de jade s’assombrit. Bon sang ! Le jumeau de Saga avait visiblement décidé de s’interposer entre eux. Encore. Aiolos se mordit la lèvre inférieure fortement. C’était le jumeau de Saga certes, mais il le détestait. Il le détestait viscéralement, avec une intensité qu’il ne cessait de se reprocher. Mais il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher. Cet homme s’était dressé entre lui et Saga dès le départ, les avait éloigné l’un de l’autre ! Sans lui, Aiolos aurait décelé que quelque chose n’allait pas chez Saga. Sans lui, Saga l’aurait aimé et le lui aurait dit ! Et tout aurait été différent... Si seulement Kanon des Gémeaux n’avait pas existé…</p><p>En pénétrant dans la demeure, il serra les poings en constatant l’affront : aucun des deux gardiens du troisième temple ne daignait venir l’accueillir. Ils étaient pourtant là, tous les deux. Le regard orageux, Aiolos allait poser la main sur la poignée de métal lourde qui ouvrait sur les appartements privés du temple des Gémeaux, quand le battant s’ouvrit brusquement. La gorge étreinte face à la silhouette fière et harmonieuse, à l’opulente chevelure cendrée et aux yeux de mer sans fond, Le Sagittaire marqua un temps d’arrêt. C’était tellement incroyable de se retrouver face à lui… Que l’amour et la haine puissent ainsi avoir le même visage…</p><p>Mais il se reprit rapidement : le cosmos de Kanon grondait, déployant sa puissance rayonnante, aussi éclatant et dévastateur que celui de son frère. Un ouragan terrible se levait dans les yeux d’océan et la tension des muscles bandés disait assez la violence contenue de l’homme face à lui.</p><p>« T’es de retour au Sanctuaire, Okay. Tu montes voir le Pope, d’accord. Pas de souci, passe. Et épargne moi ta vue. Je crois qu’on se passe très bien l’un et l’autre de se retrouver face à face.</p><p>- Bonjour à toi aussi, Kanon des Gémeaux.</p><p>- Ouais, c’est ça, c’est ça. Épargne-moi aussi ton numéro de héros parfait, hein. Je te connais, moi.</p><p>- Est-ce que Saga…</p><p>- Ouais, il est là. Et non, il veut pas te voir. Merci et adieu ! »</p><p>La porte claqua et résonna longtemps dans l’espace solennel de la grande salle du temple. Aiolos contempla le battant un instant avant de se mordre à nouveau la lèvre et de reprendre son chemin. Ce faisant, il adressa cependant un message mental aux Gémeaux.</p><p>
  <em>Vous ne pourrez pas m’éviter indéfiniment, tous les deux. Il faudra bien qu’on règle nos comptes un jour ou l’autre, Kanon. Il faudra bien qu’on parle et que tu m’écoutes, Saga…</em>
</p><p>Le silence et un juron sonore lui répondirent. Avec un soupir de déception et de frustration mêlées, le chevalier du Sagittaire reprit sa route vers la quatrième maison du Zodiaque. Il y fut accueilli par un rire grinçant et amer.</p><p>« Hin, le retour du héros !</p><p>- Bonjour Angelo.</p><p>- Je m’appelle Deathmask, t’es pas au courant ? Tu sais le malade du quatrième, le psychopathe de la bande, le sale type que rejette même son armure…</p><p>- Angelo…</p><p>- Oh, ça va, dégage de là. Ta lumière fait mal aux yeux et il vaut mieux que le héros évite de se salir les mains ! Allez ! A jamais ! »</p><p>Aiolos poussa un autre profond soupir en contemplant à nouveau une porte d’appartement privé qui lui claquait au visage. En effet, heureusement qu’Aldébaran l’avait prévenu… Cette montée n’avait rien d’une partie de plaisir…</p><p>Ses pas le menèrent rapidement à l’entrée du temple du Lion. En posant le pied sur le podium, Aiolos sentit brusquement le cosmos rugissant se précipiter vers lui et n’eut que le temps de se préparer sommairement à l’assaut. La salve d’énergie vint s’écraser sur sa garde et le projeta une bonne dizaine de mètres plus loin. Effaré, le Sagittaire se redressa et déploya lui aussi son énergie puissante et chaleureuse, en réponse à la semonce du Lion. Aiolia irait-il jusqu’à l’affronter ? Était-il blessé et furieux à ce point ?</p><p>Mais le cosmos grondant se rétracta et se terra sans la partie privée du temple sans livrer de seconde attaque, comme un animal dans sa tanière. Mais il demeura en partie déployé, prêt à repartir à l’assaut, à l’affût de ses moindres réactions. Aiolos hésita et, traversant aux aguets le temple de son frère, esquissa le geste de pousser la porte conduisant à Aiolia. Mais le rugissement sourd enfla immédiatement et il y renonça, la mort dans l’âme. Il quitta la cinquième maison, décidé à parler à son frère dès qu’il le pourrait. Les choses étaient graves entre eux. Il avait sous-estimé sa douleur.</p><p>Il traversa paisiblement le sixième temple accompagné d’un bonjour serein et détaché et d’un sourire distant, pour lesquels il remercia Shaka avec ferveur, puis le temple de la Balance dont Dohko, du palais, lui accorda le passage avec bienveillance. Mais arrivé sur le parvis du huitième temple, Aiolos sentit à nouveau deux cosmos négatifs se dresser contre lui. Non, il se trompait. Les deux cosmos étaient armés l’un contre l’autre et non contre lui. Camus et Milo se disputaient. Avec un énième soupir, le chevalier du Sagittaire annonça son arrivée puis il pénétra dans les profondeurs du temple, pour se heurter presque aux deux occupants du lieu.</p><p>« Bienvenue Aiolos et bon retour parmi nous. Bien entendu, nous te livrons le passage.</p><p>- Camus ! C’est mon temple ici, tu n’as pas à en livrer le passage à ma place !</p><p>- Oh ça va Milo. Tu refuserais le passage à Aiolos peut-être ? Ne te fais pas plus ridicule que tu es.</p><p>- Ridicule ! Tu me trouves ridicule de protéger mon temple ? C’est la meilleure celle-là ! Et toi tu sais ce que tu es ? Tu veux que je te le dise ?</p><p>- Milo calme-toi. Tu es en train de te donner en spectacle, là.</p><p>- Mais je te rassure, on est deux sur ce point, figure-toi ! Exactement comme quand on baise ! On est deux ! JE ne suis pas le seul concerné !</p><p>- Je refuse d’entendre ce genre de choses. Encore plus devant témoin.</p><p>- Camus ! Camus ! Attends, je n’ai pas fini ! Bordel ! </p><p>- Moi si.</p><p>- CAMUS ! »</p><p>Une porte qui claque - encore ! - et un juron grec répondirent à la main levée en salut d’Aiolos, interdit et immobile en face de l’armure du Scorpion, qui luisait doucement, comme si elle riait. Le Sagittaire resta encore sans bouger quelques instants puis un frémissement le parcourut, qui s’intensifia avant de le secouer de part en part tandis qu’un rire inextinguible s’élevait dans la grande salle du temple. Il rit longtemps, pleurant même, évacuant la tension et l’émotion qui ne l’avaient pas quitté depuis qu’il avait mis le pied sur Iéranissia. Allons songea-t-il en s’essuyant les yeux entre deux derniers éclats de rire, les choses semblaient n’aller pas si mal pour ces deux-là au moins.</p><p>Encore secoué par instant de vestiges d’hilarité, Aiolos gagna sa demeure, dont il caressa avec émotion les colonnes doriques, avant de saluer Sagittarius qui émit un son joyeux en retrouvant son porteur. Il s’attarda quelques instants en communion avec son armure avant de la quitter presque à regrets. Il était si heureux de la revoir. Ce lien si particulier et si fort qui les unissait lui et elle lui avait manqué tous les jours de son absence. Sur un dernier effleurement cosmique tendre, il la quitta, lui assurant de revenir vite auprès d’elle. Puis il entama la montée vers les trois derniers temples.</p><p>A sa grande surprise, il les traversa sans voir âme qui vive. Pour le temple du Verseau, il ne s’attendait pas à voir quelqu’un puisque Camus se disputait avec Milo au huitième temple. Mais il fut étonné que ni Shura ni Aphrodite ne viennent à sa rencontre. Dans l’obscurité du temple du Capricorne, il lui sembla entendre un claquement et un gémissement mais il eut beau tendre l’oreille et étendre ses sept sens, il ne capta plus rien ensuite. Dans le temple des Poissons, il entendit une mélopée douce et une voix qui monologuait, à l’arrière du bâtiment, dans le jardin et la serre, mais il n’osa pas forcer l’intimité d’Aphrodite et quitta les lieux sans voir le maître de la demeure.</p><p>Enfin, il pénétra dans le palais, salué avec déférence par les gardes et guidé par un serviteur vers le bureau du Grand Pope. La porte s’ouvrit sur Dohko de la Balance qui le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui en rugissant de joie. Aiolos le remercia vivement de son accueil et savoura le regard vert rieur et le sourire espiègle de ce visage de vingt ans qui recouvrait un esprit de plus de deux cent soixante. Cela faisait vraiment du bien, cette lumière et cet accueil, au milieu du marasme ambiant qu’il venait de traverser.</p><p>Sur une dernière claque joviale, le chevalier de la Balance quitta les lieux et Aiolos se tourna vers son souverain, devant lequel il s’agenouilla respectueusement.</p><p>« Bienvenue à toi, Aiolos du Sagittaire. Bon retour au Sanctuaire et parmi tes semblables.</p><p>- Merci Votre Majesté. Je viens vous présenter mes respects.</p><p>- Merci également d’être venu immédiatement, dès ton arrivée. Tu as dû te rendre compte de l’état des choses, lors de ta montée…</p><p>- En effet, Majesté. La situation me semble préoccupante.</p><p>- Elle l’est. Et je suis on ne plus heureux de ta décision de tenir à nouveau ton rang parmi nous, ainsi que de ton retour. Entre, chevalier, j’ai des nouvelles à t’annoncer.</p><p>- Oui, Majesté.</p><p>- As-tu trouvé ce qui te faisait défaut il y a deux ans ?</p><p>- Oui, Majesté. J’ai eu la chance de trouver des réponses à mes questions et aujourd’hui, je suis apaisé.</p><p>- J’en suis profondément heureux pour toi. Tu vas avoir besoin de cette force qui a toujours été tienne et qui m’a fait t’accepter comme chevalier, il y a déjà bien longtemps…</p><p>- De quoi parlez-vous ?</p><p>- De ta résilience. De cette capacité rare et précieuse de parvenir à se redresser après être tombé, de grandir de ses erreurs, de se reconstruire après les ruines. Tu as toujours eu cette force. Celle dont j’ai besoin, dont nous avons tous besoin, dont le Sanctuaire a besoin.</p><p>- Majesté…</p><p>- Aiolos, je vais abdiquer.</p><p>- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?</p><p>- Parce que je suis vieux et fatigué. Parce qu’il est l’heure pour moi. Parce que tu es revenu.</p><p>- Moi, mais je…</p><p>- Tu te souviens de ce jour terrible, le lendemain de la mort de Chrysos, il y a dix-huit ans ?</p><p>- Comment l’oublier ?</p><p>- Je t’avais choisi comme successeur, à l’époque.</p><p>- Par défaut, Majesté.</p><p>- En effet, je ne te le cache pas. A l’époque, tu venais d’entamer ton chemin personnel et il te restait encore de la route. Ce n’est plus le cas aujourd’hui. Tu n’es plus un choix par défaut. Tu es celui que je choisis parmi tous les autres. Celui qui est le bon choix, à présent.</p><p>- En êtes vous sûr ? Je ne suis pas certain, moi, d’avoir les qualités requises pour cette charge écrasante.</p><p>- Moi je suis sûr. C’est le choix que j’aurais tellement voulu faire il y a dix huit ans. Un choix limpide, évident, qui s’impose comme une certitude absolue. Aiolos, Chevalier d’or du Sagittaire, acceptes-tu d’accomplir ton devoir pour Athéna et pour le Sanctuaire ? Es-tu prêt ?</p><p>- S’il le faut, Majesté, je le serai et j’accomplirai mon devoir. »</p><p>L’hésitation infime dans la voix grave et chaude n’échappa pas au Grand Pope. Décidément, ce garçon était remarquable. Au sommet des honneurs, il restait humble et dévoué au service des autres. Dans le nouveau Sanctuaire reconstruit, refondé, qu’il laisserait à son départ, Aiolos occuperait une place de choix, la plus importante. Celle que lui seul pouvait remplir, faite à son image, solaire et centrale. Décidé et combatif, Shion se leva et se dirigea vers la porte entrebâillée de son bureau pour la fermer.</p><p>« Bien, écoute-moi attentivement à présent. Nous n’avons pas trop de temps : dans trois jours Athéna et les chevaliers divins arriveront et je désignerai mon successeur... »</p><p>Le lourd battant de bois sculpté se referma et le silence retomba sur le palais popal, un instant agité et troublé par le retour du douzième chevalier d’or. La garde sacrée d’Athéna était désormais au complet.</p><p>Enfin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Nouvelle ère</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>La salle du trône est vide et lugubre. Les ténèbres et le silence l'ensevelissent et la noient lentement. Les lourdes portes sculptées ne s'ouvrent plus. Il est seul. Seul au sommet, au pouvoir. Enfermé dans cette pièce qui va devenir son cauchemar, sa torture. Seul avec Lui. Enfermé en lui-même, impuissant… Pourquoi lui permet-il de voir ? Pourquoi laisser ainsi accès à la vision et à l'extérieur après s'être donné tant de mal pour l'enterrer vivant dans son propre corps ?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Allons, allons, ne sois pas impatient comme cela, voyons. Je t'avais promis que nous réglerions nos comptes, tu te souviens ? J'ai une surprise pour toi, mon petit...</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Il frémit… Cette voix qui suinte la cruauté le terrifie. Il connaît à présent sa noirceur et l'étendue de sa malveillance. Mais il ne peut rien faire, il ne peut que voir. Il assiste muet, paralysé, au spectacle…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Les portes s'ouvrent dans un grincement qu'il juge sinistre et des pas retentissent. L'éclat d'une armure d'or annonce l'un des douze, accompagné de gardes. Le casque aux longues cornes et l'éclat farouche d'yeux sombres lui chavirent le cœur. Non ! Il n'est qu'un enfant ! Comment peut-on faire subir cela à un être si jeune ? Maudit, maudit !</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le rire grinçant retentit dans son esprit. Leur esprit ? Il ne sait plus… Shura s'agenouille dans un ample mouvement de cape, dévoilant les quatre gardes derrière lui. Ils portent quelque chose… On dirait un corps…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Un battement de cœur se précipite puis l'organe revient à la normale. Des boucles brunes souillées de poussière et de sang... La gorge se serre à faire mal puis se dénoue. Les yeux de jade sont clos... Les yeux brûlent mais restent secs. Le visage qu'il a tant admiré est paisible, endormi par la mort... Et le cri intérieur de souffrance déchire ce qu'il reste de lui et fragmente encore un peu plus son esprit. Mais aucun son ne sort de la bouche qui, sous le masque de métal, s'arque avec volupté. Il n'est même pas maître de son chagrin...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Je te félicite, Chevalier du Capricorne, tu as accompli ta mission et bien servi le Grand Pope et la gloire d'Athéna.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Merci Votre Majesté. »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Les yeux de Shura restent secs mais ils sont rougis. Il a dû pleurer… Ce n'est qu'un enfant et Aiolos est son héros… Comment a-t-il pu lui faire ça ?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Était son héros… Le bel Aiolos est mort, mon ange. Mais je vais m'occuper de sa sépulture et de sa mémoire, ne t'inquiète pas.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Il voudrait fermer les yeux. Ne plus voir et ne plus entendre cette voix cruelle qui susurre tant d'horreurs avec douceur et jouissance...</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Eh bien, mon joli, où est passée ta combativité ? Je croyais que tu devais lutter pied à pied et réparer tes fautes ? Déjà fini ? Tu n'as que cela dans le ventre ? Quelle déception… Allons, tant pis, je me serai bien amusé… Allez, le coup de grâce.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>« Chevalier du Capricorne, tu iras jeter la dépouille dans le défilé Phlégréen. Les traîtres ont la tombe qu'ils méritent ! »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>NON ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Il ne peut pas laisser faire cela !</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shura a un haut le corps et se redresse à demi, visiblement épouvanté. Les gardes frémissent et semblent se tasser imperceptiblement sur eux-mêmes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Majesté… Je pense que... »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le pauvre Shura n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Horrifié, il le sent puiser dans ses forces, dans cette puissance qui le révulse à présent et qu'il voudrait n'avoir jamais possédée. La salve d'énergie est bestiale et projette le chevalier agenouillé à plusieurs mètres.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Tu n'as pas à penser ! Tu n'as qu'à exécuter mes ordres ! Je ne tolérerai plus la moindre opposition, Shura, est-ce bien clair ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Oui, Votre Majesté. Excusez-moi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Où est l'armure d'or du Sagittaire ? Où est le bébé, cette fausse Athéna ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Je vais m'occuper du corps selon vos volontés. »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shura s'est relevé et se saisit d'Aiolos. Prudemment, il s'interpose entre les gardes qu'il renvoie et l'être néfaste sur le trône. En vrai chevalier, il les protège du mal. Puis il s'incline à nouveau. La fierté dérisoire de l'éducateur l'étreint vainement.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Mon attaque a projeté Aiolos dans un précipice avec le bébé et l'armure d'or. Nous n'avons pu retrouver que le corps du Chevalier d'Or du Sagittaire, mais ni son armure, ni l'enfant. Je vous présente mes excuses, Majesté, j'ai failli. Je mérite votre colère. »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le hurlement le déchire lui aussi. Le monstre crie sa colère et déploie sa force. L'attaque écrase Shura et le blesse grièvement. D'un bond fantastique, le corps s'élance et se ramasse aux côtés du chevalier qui tente de se relever avec difficulté. La main saisit les cheveux et soulève Shura, le décolle du sol avant de l'envoyer violemment contre le mur. Le sang coule.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il est horrifié. Il n'a rien pu faire, spectateur de son propre corps. Tout son être, ce qu'il en reste du moins, se lamente. Mais dans la dévastation, un infime espoir luit. Le bébé n'a pas été retrouvé… Ni l'armure… Et si ?…</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Je t'arrête tout de suite, toi ! Un bébé ne peut pas survivre à une telle chute ! Elle est morte ! J'ai gagné, je suis le maître. Point final.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Alors il ne reste que lui. Lui seul. Il est le dernier rempart, si dérisoire…</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Je ne te le fais pas dire !</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> Mais il est encore là ! L'Autre ne blessera plus Shura, c'est fini ! </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ah, tu crois cela ? Tu vas voir ! Je vais le finir, cet inutile !</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>La main se lève. L'énergie rayonne, se concentre. La salve se prépare. Et tout s'arrête. L'énergie se rétracte soudainement et reflue. La douleur est atroce. Le corps se plie et tremble violemment.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Saleté ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je déchire ton esprit pour que tu te soumettes ?</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>« Gardes ! Faites sortir le chevalier d'or du Capricorne et escortez-le jusqu'au défilé Phlégréen. Une fois qu'il aura accompli sa mission, conduisez-le aux cachots ! Tu seras aux arrêts, sans nourriture, pendant un mois, Shura ! Cela te laissera le temps de méditer sur ton échec !</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Oui, Votre Majesté. »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shura sort péniblement, encadré par les gardes, tandis qu'il emporte le corps d'Aiolos. Son cœur manque un nouveau battement et un grincement de dégoût et d'agacement mêlé le traverse.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ecoeurant, vraiment… Mais peu importe. J'ai gagné. Elle est morte. Le monde est à nous !</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Faisant taire sa souffrance, il détourne ses yeux de la porte qui se referme à jamais sur le garçon qu'il a aimé, celui qui lui a donné son premier baiser avant de mourir. Du fond de sa détresse et de sa douleur, la force émerge, à nouveau. Il doit se battre. Aiolos a donné sa vie. En souvenir de lui, il doit continuer la lutte ! Il n'y a plus que lui…</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>- Pourquoi répéter qu'elle est morte ? Qui cherches-tu à convaincre au juste ? Aurais-tu peur ?</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>- Ferme-la, sale petit rat ! Je t'interdis de me parler ainsi !</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>- Tu sembles oublier quelque chose : nous sommes dans le même corps et je sens très clairement les battements de ton cœur s'accélérer. Tu as peur !</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>- Ferme-la ! Immondice d'être humain ! Je vais te montrer si j'ai peur !</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Une main le saisit fortement à l'épaule, près du cou et il se débat, se débat autant qu'il le peut, de ses pauvres forces restantes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Comment peut-il se débattre ? Il n'a plus de corps... Il n'est plus qu'un lambeau d'esprit... Comment ?</em>
</p><p>*</p><p>« Saga ! Saga ! Réveille-toi, bordel ! Réveille-toi ! C'est qu'un cauchemar ! Un putain de cauchemar ! »</p><p>Saga se raidit douloureusement sous la poigne de son frère. Arraché aux limbes dans lesquelles il s'était à nouveau perdu cette nuit, il cligna à plusieurs reprises sur le visage inquiet et furieux à la fois de son frère.</p><p>« Kanon ? Je vais bien. Retourne te coucher.</p><p>- Ah ouais, tu pètes la forme, vraiment ! Depuis trois jours, tu gueules dans ton sommeil, tu manges à peine et tu es livide comme un spectre d'Hadès…</p><p>- Je vais bien, je te dis. Tu peux retourner dans ta chambre.</p><p>- Pour quoi faire ? Le soleil ne va pas tarder à se lever. Autant commencer la journée. Je vais préparer du café. Fort. Vu ce qui s'annonce, on en aura besoin…</p><p>- Kanon…</p><p>- Quoi ?</p><p>- Merci d'être venu.</p><p>- Bah, tu m'empêchais de dormir de toute façon ! Je vois pas ce que j'aurais pu faire d'autre.</p><p>- Merci quand même.</p><p>- Ouais… Va prendre ta douche, que je puisse y aller ensuite. La journée va être longue, avec cette foutue cérémonie ! »</p><p>Kanon quitta la chambre d'un pas rageur. Saga secoua un instant la tête avec résignation. Depuis le retour d'Aiolos, Kanon ne décolérait pas. Et il n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes non plus. La rumeur du retour du « héros » s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre dans l'enceinte sacrée et chevaliers comme apprentis n'avaient plus eu que le nom du chevalier du Sagittaire à la bouche. Et puis, rapidement une seconde rumeur était apparue. Celle-ci disait que le Grand Pope allait abdiquer, que la déesse et ses chevaliers divins arriveraient bientôt et que le nouveau Grand Pope serait Aiolos. Et chacun d'ajouter que c'était un juste retour des choses et que, s'il en était un qui l'avait mérité, c'était lui.</p><p>Et Kanon rageait sec !</p><p>Avec un sourire, Saga se dévêtit et entra dans la cabine de douche. Il entendait son jumeau pester contre la cafetière de là où il se trouvait. Auraient-ils du café ce matin ? De l'humeur où son frère se trouvait, rien n'était moins sûr… Son sourire se fana. Il ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Il savait que ses cauchemars répétés depuis trois jours inquiétaient Kanon. Il devait être plus prudent, mieux se maîtriser. Il ne devait pas l'inquiéter. Il ne devait inquiéter personne. Plus jamais.</p><p>L'eau chaude glissant sur ses muscles noués lui fit du bien. Il réalisa à ce moment-là à quel point il s'était tendu. Un soupir lui échappa. Il avait revécu cet instant terrible, encore… Cela faisait si longtemps… Pourquoi y était-il revenu cette nuit précisément ? Le retour d'Aiolos et la perspective de le revoir avaient dû le perturber plus qu'il ne le pensait…</p><p>Allons, aujourd'hui serait le dernier jour. La cérémonie allait sacrer Aiolos et c'était justice ! Il serait un Grand Pope remarquable, Saga n'en doutait pas un instant.</p><p>Et lui… Il s'effacerait. Il se retirerait quelque part, loin de Iéranissia, où il expierait. Il ne savait plus pourquoi il était resté, pourquoi il avait cru, l'espace d'un instant, à une rédemption possible, une rémission de ses crimes horribles. Elle n'était pas venue, elle ne viendrait pas. Il avait commis trop d'actes abominables.</p><p>Il ferma le robinet avec une bouffée de regrets. Il serait bien resté sous ce jet consolant, à espérer se dissoudre complètement dans l'eau chaude…</p><p>Après s'être habillé rapidement, avec des gestes précis et efficaces, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et gagna la cuisine.</p><p>« Alors, il y a du café ou tu as galaxianisé la cafetière ?</p><p>- Ah ah ! Très drôle, vraiment ! Tiens, bois ça au lieu de dire des conneries !</p><p>- Mais que ferais-je sans toi ?</p><p>- Ouais, c'est ça... »</p><p>Oui, se dit-il en sirotant le breuvage âcre et noir, aujourd'hui serait la fin du calvaire…</p><p>oOoOo</p><p>Aiolos poussa un soupir et secoua la tête, légèrement étourdi par le bruit inhabituel. Embrassant la grande salle d'apparat du regard, il se senti fier des hommes et des femmes qu'il vit. Autour de lui, des deux côtés de la travée centrale menant jusqu'au trône, la garde d'honneur dorée se tenait immobile, cape déployée, armures scintillantes, visages impassibles. Au grand complet, les douze chevaliers d'or avaient fière allure. Les vingt-quatre chevaliers d'argent venaient ensuite en deux rangées frontales tandis que les quarante-trois chevaliers de bronze se répartissaient dans le fond de la pièce</p><p>La salle du trône bourdonnait et résonnait des bruits des pas des guerriers qui pénétraient et s'agenouillaient à la place qui leur était indiquée par des serviteurs. Les quatre vingt quatre chevaliers étaient conviés à la cérémonie et le grand prêtre veillait à son bon déroulement en surveillant et dirigeant l'armée de servants qui plaçaient et guidaient les guerriers.</p><p>Au point du jour, la déesse, arrivée depuis l'aéroport d'Athènes en hélicoptère, avait gravi lentement le chemin millénaire. Avec ses cinq chevaliers divins, elle avait traversé Rodorio sous les vivats et avait gagné l'enceinte extérieure où l'attendait la foule des gardes et des servants qui l'avaient acclamée. Sous les « Zito » elle avait traversé ensuite la cité antique, accompagnée par les apprentis, fiers et émus de constater que les chevaliers divins qui la suivaient n'étaient pas loin de leur âge parfois. Puis Athéna avait passé la double enceinte et avait entamé l'ascension du chemin des douze maisons. Pour cette fois unique dans un règne, les chevaliers d'argent et de bronze l'avaient suivie en procession. Ils avaient ainsi traversé les douze maisons, salués par les gardiens d'or, en armures éclatantes, qui s'agenouillaient devant leur déesse puis se relevaient et l'escortaient. Ainsi en avait-il été, jusqu'au dernier temple, celui des Poissons, où Aphrodite avait offert à Athéna une gerbe de roses d'une magnificence inconnue, avant de rejoindre les autres Ors et d'accompagner à son tour la déesse au palais où les attendait le Grand Pope.</p><p>Et l'instant solennel approchait.</p><p>Le tumulte de l'entrée et de la répartition des hommes et des femmes dans la pièce s'assourdissait peu à peu. Aiolos tenta de domestiquer et d'assagir les battements de son cœur. Le moment était grave, il ne devait pas flancher. Pas maintenant. Encore une fois, sans qu'il parvienne à s'en empêcher, son regard de jade se leva sur la rangée de ses homologues dorés qui lui faisait face. C'était plus fort que lui, il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler.</p><p>Il était là, à quelques mètres. Après tant d'années, il pouvait le voir, le contempler, s'abreuver de lui. Et surtout, son maudit frère n'était pas là, à ses côtés, pour lui bloquer l'accès cette fois ! N'étant pas officiellement porteur d'une armure, Kanon avait dû ronger son frein et se tenait au premier rang des chevaliers d'argent. Aiolos lui lança un regard légèrement moqueur. Visiblement, à en juger par ses mâchoires serrées et ses lèvres pincées, le cadet des Gémeaux digérait assez mal sa position… Si cela pouvait lui donner la bonne idée de repartir chez Poséidon, tiens ! Ce serait une merveilleuse décision !</p><p>Les yeux de jade revinrent à nouveau à leur contemplation initiale, comme aimantés par un charme puissant. Et Aiolos réprima un haut le corps de surprise. Sans y être préparé, il plongea dans l'océan trouble et agité d'un regard de mer sans fond, d'un regard qu'il n'avait plus admiré depuis dix huit années et qui le hantait depuis. Éperdu d'émotion, inconscient subitement de l'endroit et de l'instant, comme si le temps se suspendait brusquement, Aiolos se laissa captiver par l'homme dont il rêvait depuis deux ans. Il sentit vaguement son souffle se suspendre tandis que son cœur s'emballait, il lui vint bien à l'esprit que la chaleur qui se répandait en lui devait se voir sur ses joues – et le rire étouffé de Milo à sa gauche lui indiqua que c'était bien le cas – mais plus rien n'avait d'importance. Plus rien, hormis le regard magnétique de l'homme en face de lui.</p><p>Et tout disparut.</p><p>Saga avait baissé la tête et son visage se tournait à présent vers le sol. Aiolos secoua la tête et inspira brusquement, comme s'il se rappelait qu'il fallait respirer. Il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, étourdi, et détourna son regard du Chevalier des Gémeaux. Il croisa alors le regard noisette de Mû qui ne le quittait pas. Un regard sérieux et profond dont l'expression indéchiffrable lui laissa une impression diffuse et pénible sans qu'il sache exactement pourquoi.</p><p>Mais au même moment, les serviteurs du Pope annoncèrent l'arrivée du souverain et de la déesse. Aiolos, de même que tous les assistants de la scène, tourna alors la tête vers les deux trônes au sommet des marches du podium. Ce faisant, il ne put manquer le bref éclat méditerranéen amusé des yeux de Milo. Le chevalier du Scorpion, avant de se tourner lui aussi vers la gauche, lui adressa un sourire complice et un clin d'œil qui le firent rougir et le contrarièrent. Il n'avait vraiment pas été discret sur ce coup ! Il devait se montrer plus prudent…</p><p>Mais l'arrivée d'Athéna, escortée de ses chevaliers divins qui se placèrent derrière le trône de la déesse, vint heureusement distraire son attention de ces considérations désagréables. Derrière Athéna, apparut le Grand Pope, en soutane d'apparat, casqué et masqué. Lentement, le souverain gagna à son tour son trône où il se plaça puis, de concert, dans un silence solennel, la déesse et son représentant sur terre s'assirent.</p><p>La cérémonie commençait.</p><p>« Bienvenue à tous en ce lieu pour une cérémonie inhabituelle au Sanctuaire. Certains d'entre vous le savent, le bruit s'est répandu dans le domaine sacré : il s'agit de la célébration de nomination du nouveau Pope d'Athéna. Notre bienveillante déesse a reçu et accepté mon abdication le mois dernier. Mon grand âge ne me permet plus de tenir votre tête ainsi que vous le méritez. Ce que vous avez tous accompli et traversé vous donne le droit à du sang neuf et à l'énergie de la jeunesse. Mon temps est passé et si j'ai été fier et honoré, à chaque instant, de vous guider, je sais qu'il me faut à présent passer la main... »</p><p>Un léger brouhaha s'éleva des rangs des chevaliers attentifs. Les hommes et femmes agenouillés semblaient saisis d'étonnement et d'inquiétude à l'annonce de leur souverain. Les regards pesaient sur les deux trônes, mais aussi sur les douze gardiens d'or agenouillés en une double rangée verticale. Le Grand Pope s'éclaircit la voix et se leva.</p><p>« Oui, ce jour est celui de la nomination de mon successeur et je ne peux m'empêcher de revivre un autre jour, semblable et si différent de celui-ci. Un jour sombre, il y a dix-huit ans où j'ai dû également faire ce choix... »</p><p>La voix de Shion s'assourdit et il sembla un instant en suspens comme happé par ses souvenirs. Le silence devint épais et lourd, comme une chape étouffante. L'attention de tous était intense, dirigée exclusivement vers le Grand Pope. Se reprenant, celui-ci reprit.</p><p>« Lors de notre retour à tous après la Guerre Sainte, alors que je reprenais ma charge, une évidence s'est imposée. Ce qui avait eu lieu seize ans plus tôt ne devait pas pouvoir se reproduire... »</p><p>Cette fois-ci, tous les regards convergèrent vers Saga des Gémeaux dont le teint hâlé avait considérablement pâli. Aiolos sentit tout son être se précipiter vers lui. Les autres ne savaient pas ce qui s'était réellement passé ! Lui, il avait vu, il avait senti la dernière vibration du Chevalier des Gémeaux intervenir et les sauver, Athéna et lui ! Il avait senti la détresse et le désespoir de Saga lors de ces adieux inachevés… Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua le mouvement de Kanon, au premier rang. Celui-ci s'était en partie redressé et s'il était pâle également , comme son frère, son regard d'océan s'animait de vagues terribles et il semblait prêt à lancer un défi à l'assemblée entière. Shion dut le remarquer car il étendit les mains d'un geste apaisant et reprit.</p><p>« Il n'est pas question d'accabler qui que ce soit. Je suis seul responsable de ce qui s'est passé à l'époque... »</p><p>Le bruit des exclamations d'indignation empêcha le Grand Pope de poursuivre et il dut attendre que l'émotion de la foule se calme. Aiolos remarqua les réactions discrètes voire imperceptibles de ses pairs, toujours agenouillés et immobiles. Shaka avait légèrement froncé les sourcils, tandis que Shura à ses côtés venait de se raidir encore plus si c'était possible. Aiolos évita de le regarder, il avait compris que son intérêt était douloureux au Chevalier du Capricorne. Milo, de l'autre côté, avait serré les poings et pincé les lèvres et paraissait en colère. Saga avait encore courbé la nuque. Son visage n'était plus visible, caché par les longues mèches cendrées qui lui tenaient lieu de frange. Aiolia, qui prenait bien soin de ne pas croiser son regard semblait offusqué et s'était redressé, lui aussi. Devant les réactions de plus en plus sonores, Athéna se leva à son tour de son trône et redressa son sceptre en souriant d'un air apaisant. La clameur houleuse de l'assemblée se calma instantanément et le Grand Pope reprit.</p><p>« Je suis seul responsable, en effet, car ce qui s'est passé s'était déjà produit par le passé et des archives très anciennes en faisaient obscurément état. Mais le phénomène ne s'était pas manifesté de la même façon et la divinité responsable n'avait pas rencontré pareille résistance, ce qui avait entraîné une guerre sans merci à l'époque, qui avait vu la quasi destruction du Sanctuaire de ce temps...»</p><p>A ces mots de Shion, Saga s'était redressé, pâle comme la mort. Son regard hanté était si douloureux qu'Aiolos sentit son être intérieur frémir et se rétracter. Aux frémissements de ses deux compagnons à gauche comme à droite, le Sagittaire comprit qu'ils ressentaient la même chose que lui. En regardant chacun des chevaliers d'or agenouillés, il constata l'unanimité des gardiens dorés. C'était la stupéfaction et la consternation. Une divinité ? Un précédent ? Une destruction ? Les regards circulaient, se rencontraient, se parlaient.</p><p>Le Grand Pope et Athéna se consultèrent du regard et celle-ci hocha doucement la tête en souriant à nouveau, avec tristesse cette fois. Shion s'éclaircit la voix, ce qui ramena immédiatement l'attention sur lui.</p><p>« J'ai gravement failli, à l'époque, car je n'ai décelé l'attaque que trop tard et j'y ai laissé la vie, comme vous le savez. Heureusement pour nous tous, l'intervention du Chevalier d'Or du Sagittaire a permis d'éviter le désastre et de sauver in extremis la vie de la déesse, à peine réincarnée, sous forme d'un nourrisson. »</p><p>Aiolos vit les regards peser sur lui et se sentit rougir. Il savait que Shion et Athéna étaient au courant de la réalité. Il la leur avait dite, à son retour, trois jours plus tôt. Mais sous le poids des regards admiratifs qui pesaient sur lui et sous celui, habité d'ombres douloureuses, de Saga, la vérité fut sur ses lèvres et il ne put et ne voulut pas la retenir.</p><p>« Merci, Votre Majesté. Déesse Athéna. Je dois cependant rétablir la vérité. Il y a dix huit ans, ma puissance était bien inférieure à celle du Chevalier des Gémeaux, alors sous l'emprise maléfique que vous venez d'évoquer. Et si votre puissance, Majesté, s'est trouvée dépassée, vous imaginez bien que face à Galaxian Explosion, un nourrisson dans les bras, je n'avais aucune chance. Mon intervention que vous saluez, aurait été inutile si le même Chevalier des Gémeaux n'avait réussi à repousser la présence maléfique une fraction de seconde pour déployer une contre-attaque et nous sauver la déesse et moi. Ce n'est donc pas moi seul qui ai sauvé la déesse, mais Saga des Gémeaux et moi, Aiolos du Sagittaire. Ce sont les Chevaliers d'or de l'époque qui ont réussi en combinant leurs forces. »</p><p>Le feu aux joues, point de mire de toute l'assemblée, Aiolos sentit les cosmos de ses pairs le rejoindre, avec admiration, bienveillance et sympathie. Il entendit également la voix reconnaissante de Shion dans sa tête et le cosmos radieux de sa déesse le féliciter doucement. Mais toutes ces marques d'attention s'effacèrent devant la vibration bien connue qui l'effleura presque timidement, avec pudeur.</p><p>
  <em>Merci… Aiolos… Si tu savais comme cela me touche… Merci. En souvenir de l'époque où nous étions amis…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tu n'as pas à me remercier, Saga. C'est la vérité. Sans ton intervention, nous ne serions plus là. Tu as combattu également. Et tu as payé également, comme moi. Et je souhaite que le mot ami n'appartienne pas au passé, mais au présent et à l'avenir. Qu'en dis-tu ?</em>
</p><p>Mais Saga ne répondit pas. Du moins, il ne répondit pas avec des mots, mais Aiolos eut le temps de saisir avant qu'il ne se détourne un regard d'océan trop brillant, habité de courants violents et chargé de gratitude.</p><p>« Et effectivement, ainsi que l'a précisé le Chevalier du Sagittaire, heureusement pour nous tous, le réceptacle choisi par la divinité ne s'est pas laissé posséder facilement et a combattu vaillamment, ce qui a empêché la main mise totale sur le Sanctuaire et laissé à Aiolos le temps de sauver Athéna. Pour nous, les dégâts ont été circonscrits et nous ont malgré tout permis d'affronter ensuite victorieusement le camp d'Hadès. Cela n'avait pas été le cas autrefois et le Sanctuaire avait dû payer un lourd tribut alors. Nous avons donc eu la chance d'avoir, à notre époque, deux valeureux chevaliers d'or qui ont parfaitement rempli leur devoir et je les en remercie. Tous les deux. »</p><p>Le silence total accueillit les dernières paroles du Grand Pope. Saga avait de nouveau baissé la tête, si bas qu'on ne voyait plus que sa chevelure blonde éparse, tandis que Deathmask serrait poing et mâchoires et lançait à son voisin des regards furieux et compatissants à la fois. Aldébaran laissa doucement peser sa large main sur le dos du Chevalier des Gémeaux qui frémissait par moment. Aiolos sentit une vague de compassion et de remords, de honte même, se dégager de l'assistance. Kanon avait relevé la tête bien haute et son regard brillait trop. Il se mordait la lèvre inférieure, sans doute pour juguler son émotion, tandis qu'il baignait son frère de son énergie rayonnante.</p><p>Un soupir monta aux lèvres su Sagittaire, venu du plus profond de son être. Enfin. Enfin, la tragédie touchait à sa fin et la page se tournait. Enfin, le suaire maléfique se déchirait complètement et ses lambeaux cédaient sous le vent du renouveau. Enfin, l'étoile rouge néfaste n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir pour tous et surtout pour eux, Saga et lui…</p><p>« Le passé terrible et sanglant qui nous a tous frappé s'éloigne enfin. Il a démontré les failles d'un gouvernement unique, sous l'autorité d'un seul homme. Il est l'heure à présent de se tourner vers l'avenir et de reconstruire autrement ce qui a été détruit et éprouvé. Comme je le disais tout à l'heure, il y a deux ans, l'évidence m'a frappé : tout ce qui s'est produit ne doit pas se reproduire. Les lois du Sanctuaire et son silence ont permis ce fiasco. Il est temps que certaines règles soient modifiées, d'autres abolies. Il m'a fallu deux ans de travail, d'errances et de consultations effrénées des archives et des lois régissant notre île pour parvenir à l'émergence d'un nouveau Sanctuaire. Dans cette tâche, l'aide du Chevalier d'or de la Balance m'a été précieuse et je l'en remercie. Aujourd'hui, la culture du secret du Sanctuaire cesse et l'essence même du domaine d'Athéna est restituée, je l'espère pour de longs temps à venir. »</p><p>Le Grand Pope marqua une pause et reprit d'une voix gagnée par l'émotion de l'assistance. Un souffle profond semblait émaner des chevaliers tous réunis ainsi, associés au commandement pour la première fois.</p><p>« Le Sanctuaire d'Athéna a vu le jour sous l'Antiquité grecque et l'hégémonie athénienne. Il devait être le pendant religieux de la ligue de Délos et protéger tous les Grecs des menaces et dangers étrangers. Rapidement, sa vocation s'est élargie et il est devenu le garant de l'existence humaine et de l'équilibre des peuples. Pour ce faire, au départ, il n'était pas question d'un souverain unique, mais de représentants choisis parmi les douze chevaliers d'or et épaulés par le collège de leurs homologues et l'assemblée de leurs concitoyens pour faire appliquer des lois votées par le peuple et pour le peuple. A l'origine, le Sanctuaire d'Athéna était une démocratie. Il va donc être une démocratie, à nouveau. »</p><p>Un soupir unique, venu de la gorge de quatre vingt quatre chevaliers, monta de l'assemblée. Quelques épaules se voûtèrent et tremblèrent, des poitrines se gonflèrent et des regards brillants débordèrent.</p><p>« Face à l'ampleur de la tâche, il m'a paru de toute façon évident qu'un seul homme ne suffirait pas. Mais rapidement en faisant la somme de toutes les qualités nécessaires, je me suis rendu compte que, malgré les jeunes gens d'exception qui m'entouraient, je ne parviendrais pas à trouver un successeur tel que je le rêve et tel qu'il vous le faut. Il faudrait un chevalier extraordinaire doté d'une grande force physique et morale, courageux, bienveillant, droit et honnête, tout en sachant rester humble, possesseur d'un élan vital et d'une résilience hors du commun... »</p><p>Aiolos sentit à nouveau les regards converger vers lui et baissa les yeux, profondément gêné par cet hommage silencieux. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas à sa place s'il était nommé. Il lui manquait trop de qualités pour succéder à un Grand Pope tel que Shion.</p><p>« Mais également un chevalier possédant une décision sûre et prompte, capable de trancher, parfois avec dureté. Un homme doté de capacités de leader et d'une aisance politique assurée, d'une grande clairvoyance et d'une acuité pénétrante, capable aussi, lorsque c'est nécessaire, de se contenir, de manipuler voire de mentir face à l'ennemi... »</p><p>Un léger murmure se répandit, hésitant et incertain. Les visages des chevaliers d'or reflétaient d'ailleurs cette incertitude et les regards se croisaient, pleins de questions sans réponse. Aiolos esquissa un sourire. Oui, Shion était habile, vraiment. Il avait parfaitement mené sa barque et préparé les esprits à ce qu'il allait maintenant asséner. Et lui était prêt à tenir le rôle qui allait lui être confié, comme le Grand Pope le lui avait révélé à son arrivée, trois jours plus tôt.</p><p>« C'est alors que j'ai compris. Je n'avais pas un chevalier aussi exceptionnel sous la main, auquel confier le pouvoir. Mais j'en avais deux. Deux chevaliers parfaitement complémentaires et qui avaient prouvé par le passé que leur complétude fonctionnait à merveille. Aussi, et avec l'accord de la déesse Athéna, je nomme à ma succession Aiolos, Chevalier d'Or du Sagittaire, et Saga, Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux ! »</p><p>La stupéfaction régnait sur tous les visages, hormis sur ceux d'Athéna et d'Aiolos, souriants, et sur celui de Saga, marqué par l'angoisse et le refus. Le Chevalier des Gémeaux secoua la tête en signe de dénégation à plusieurs reprises et se recula derrière Deathmask et Aldébaran. Shion lia alors mentalement leurs deux esprits au sien.</p><p>
  <em>- Saga, sois bien sûr que si je te choisis aujourd'hui, c'est en pleine conscience et au vu de tes aptitudes indéniables. C'était déjà le cas autrefois. J'avais juste eu la vague conscience du mal qui t'habitait : c'était la raison de mon refus à l'époque. Tu étais déjà le mieux qualifié, et Aiolos le sait et en était conscient. N'est-ce pas ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Oui Majesté. Je sais que je n'ai pas toutes les qualités pour faire un bon Grand Pope à moi tout seul. Mais je serai un excellent bras droit, j'en suis sûr. La politique n'est pas faite pour moi, je suis un homme de terrain.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Exactement. Mais le Grand Pope ne peut être les deux : tourné vers l'extérieur et auprès de ses hommes. Tu as les qualités nécessaires pour l'intérieur et la reconstruction, Aiolos et toi Saga, tu as le sens politique et la clairvoyance, parfois froide et dure, nécessaire pour faire front à l'extérieur. A deux, vous serez invincibles. Mais je ne te forcerai pas, Saga. Il me faut ton accord. Qu'en dis-tu ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Je ne le souhaite pas. Je ne m'en sens plus capable et de toute façon, je ne serai pas légitime dans ce rôle. J'ai fait trop de mal. Je n'ai plus assez d'énergie pour me battre.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Je comprends et je respecte ta volonté. Mais réponds juste avec honnêteté et lucidité, comme tu as toujours remarquablement su le faire, à cette question, et j'abandonnerai mon projet. Es-tu prêt à renoncer, maintenant que tu touches au but, à ce combat implacable qui t'a mené si loin dans la souffrance et la destruction personnelle ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Je ne comprends pas…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Oh si, Saga, tu comprends très bien. Tu as toujours trop bien saisi les fils invisibles qui tissent la toile du monde. Tu sais voir les enjeux et les défis de l'univers. Si tu abandonnes maintenant, tout ce que tu auras fait jusque là ne te servira pas et face au monstre qui t'a habité, tu auras perdu. La victoire de ton camp t'est acquise, mais ta défaite personnelle sera retentissante. Que te restera-t-il alors pour meubler ton existence ? Tes qualités n'auront servi qu'au mal ? T'en relèveras-tu ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Majesté ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de dire cela !</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Non, Aiolos, ne prends pas ma défense. Sa Majesté a raison. J'ai toujours admiré votre sagacité, toujours pertinente, même si souvent cruelle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- La même que la tienne, Saga. Et celle dont notre charge a besoin, comme tu le sais. Relève la tête, Chevalier des Gémeaux, et montre la force des humains aux dieux pour lesquels ils ne sont bien souvent que des réceptacles ou des objets interchangeables. Ce sera ta victoire, cette fois.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Oui Majesté. Ainsi en sera-t-il. Je m'incline encore une fois devant votre sagesse.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Ainsi, tu acceptes de régner avec Aiolos ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Oui, je l'accepte.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Et toi Aiolos ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Oui, je l'accepte aussi.</em>
</p><p>Dans le brouhaha général et stupéfait, le Grand Pope et Athéna allumèrent de concert leur cosmos et irradièrent dans la grande salle entière, courbant les nuques sur le passage de leurs radiances jointes. Athéna vint prendre Aiolos par la main, tandis que Shion saisissait celle de Saga. Ainsi conduits, Saga et Aiolos se placèrent devant les deux trônes de pierre. Shion ôta alors le rosaire, symbole de son autorité, de son cou et le passa au cou de Saga, tandis qu'Athéna prenait un anneau d'or ciselé que lui tendit le Grand Prêtre et le passait à l'annulaire de la main droite d'Aiolos.</p><p>« Voici l'anneau d'or d'un titre ancestral oublié, Aiolos, que je te remets en réintégrant les fonctions et les pouvoirs de ce titre. Aux débuts du Sanctuaire, le Grand Pope avait un bras droit, un pendant, chargé du fonctionnement du domaine sacré et garde-fou des règles en cas de difficultés. Un chevalier qui régnait avec sagesse et bonté sur Iéranissia tandis que le Grand Pope parcourait le monde et conversait avec les dirigeants humains et divins. On l'appelait le Seigneur d'Or et cet anneau établissait son rang et ses pouvoirs. Je te remets ce titre et cet anneau garant de ta fonction, auprès de ton Grand Pope, Saga. Je sais que tu exerceras ton pouvoir avec les qualités que nous te connaissons. Je n'ai aucun doute. »</p><p>Nul ne sut qui avait poussé le premier « Zito », ni qui avait lancé son casque le premier en l'air, mais bientôt cela n'eut plus aucune importance car les vivats de quatre vingt quatre chevaliers et ceux d' autant de prêtres et de serviteurs, vinrent emplir la grande salle solennelle des trônes de joie et de bonheur, comme le palais n'en avait plus connu depuis des siècles.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Ombres et lumière</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La salle du conseil sentait encore un peu le renfermé, malgré l'aération récente. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait plus servi depuis de très nombreuses années. Sans doute pas loin d'un demi-siècle, à la réflexion. Shion passa une main douce et émue sur le grand fauteuil matelassé frappé du sceau d'Athéna, en bout de table. Il se rappelait.</p><p>Il en avait présidé des conseils, avec un collège d'Ors dont les visages changeaient, se succédaient dans sa mémoire dont l'atmosphère différait d'années en années, passant progressivement de l'énergie de sa jeunesse que rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter jusqu'au découragement sombre de ses dernières années. Il leva la tête pour regarder entrer les derniers Ors en titre et les voir gagner leur place en silence, la mine pensive. Ils entrèrent, tour à tour, et s'assirent, se regardant à peine, évitant certains regards, recherchant l'attention d'autres.</p><p>Shion eut un soupir contrarié. Ce conseil serait décisif.</p><p>En dernier, entrèrent les deux nouveaux responsables du Domaine Sacré, qu'il avait lui-même appelé à sa suite, la veille, lors d'une cérémonie unique dans l'histoire du Sanctuaire. Aiolos, puis Saga, qui referma la porte. La main de Shion caressa à nouveau le velours usé du fauteuil qui avait été le sien durant près de deux siècles, puis elle effleura alors le second dossier, semblable au premier, neuf celui-là, qui se tenait à côté de l'ancien.</p><p>Allons, le renouveau était en marche, la nostalgie n'était plus de mise. Et c'était lui qui l'avait voulu. Gagnant l'arrière de la pièce, dans un coin plus sombre, Shion s'assit à distance, spectateur à présent de cette révolution qu'il avait enclenchée. Fermant son regard pourpre et déployant son cosmos profond et ses sept sens, il s'absorba dans son nouveau rôle, d'accompagnateur, de conseiller. Son dernier rôle, rôle ultime, avant de tirer définitivement sa révérence.</p><p>Saga posa une liasse de papiers sur la table devant lui et marqua un temps d'arrêt à la vue du fauteuil. A sa droite, le raclement des pieds de bois lui indiqua qu'Aiolos, lui, venait de tirer le sien sans états d'âme et de s'asseoir. Il l'imita et, une fois assis, prit une longue inspiration en fermant brièvement les yeux. L'annonce n'allait pas leur plaire… Il ouvrit alors ses yeux d'océan sur les dix chevaliers assis et tournés vers Aiolos et lui. En tant que Grand Pope, c'était à lui de prendre la parole en premier, il le savait.</p><p>A lui d'asséner la décision prise au conseil restreint hier soir. A lui de déclencher l'onde de choc qui allait secouer fortement des traditions millénaires. A lui de mécontenter la majorité d'entre eux, pour lesquels il restait un traître, un tyran, un ennemi. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la dérobée au profil harmonieux de son homologue. Le visage d'Aiolos était serein. Il était apaisé, en cohérence et en harmonie avec lui-même et avec ce qu'il avait toujours été. Brièvement, Saga baissa les yeux sur sa liasse de documents. Il le savait. Dans leur duo, il serait le méchant, qui tranche, qui condamne. L'inflexible. Aiolos serait le gentil, qui console, qui écoute. L'ami.</p><p>Un pincement de cœur. Un soupir étouffé. Et la tempête se leva dans les yeux de mer sans fond, l'énergie rayonnante s'alluma et nimba la salle, réveillant les esprits, attirant les regards, imposant l'attention, suscitant le respect de tous, à défaut de leur adhésion.</p><p>Ce conseil serait décisif.</p><p>oOoOo</p><p>
  <em>« Je ne suis pas d'accord ! »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La véhémence et l'hostilité dans la voix d'Aiolos froissèrent et peinèrent Saga. Assis à son bureau, il envisagea le regard de jade obscurci et la bouche pincée en une fine ligne blanche de son vis-à-vis qui venait de se lever brusquement. Les yeux d'océan se posèrent sur le visage du Seigneur d'Or qui tressaillit, mais soutint fermement le regard du Grand Pope.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Pourquoi ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas !</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Pas du tout. Kanon est le meilleur choix pour Gemini. Elle l'a accepté et il maîtrise les arcanes des Gémeaux à la perfection. Sans parler de sa puissance qui est égale à la mienne…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Allons donc ! Tu veux rire !</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Égale à la mienne, je te dis.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- N'importe quoi ! L'amour fraternel t'aveugle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Et toi, c'est ta haine partiale qui t'égare.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Comment oses-tu ? Dois-je te rappeler ce que cet homme a fait ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Cet homme comme tu l'appelles, est mon frère. Mon jumeau. Il a fait des erreurs, mais il l'a compris et tente de les réparer. Sa conscience les lui rappelle à chaque instant.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Sa conscience ? Mais il ne sait pas ce que c'est !</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Suffit Aiolos ! Je n'accepte pas de t'entendre parler de lui ainsi ! Tu n'en as pas le droit !</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Pas le droit ? Il m'a menti, manipulé. A cause de lui, j'ai cru que tu avais tué Chrysos ! (1)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Oui, tu l'as cru, en effet. Tu as cru facilement que celui que tu disais aimer avait tué un homme, ton maître qui plus est. Tu n'as pas cherché plus loin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Co… Comment… Oses-tu dire cela ! Bien sûr que je t'aimais ! Comme un fou ! J'ai été dévasté quand j'ai cru que tu avais tué l'homme que je considérais comme mon père !</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Tu t'es trompé. Tu as fait une erreur. Cela arrive à tout le monde, tu vois.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Cela n'a rien à voir ! J'avais quatorze ans !</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Et lui quinze.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Dois-je te rappeler qu'il a lancé un groupe de gamins violents sur moi en les encourageant à me tuer ? Sans ton intervention, que se serait-il passé ? (1)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Je pense que tu les aurais tués, mon frère comme les autres gosses.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Je…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Avec plaisir et sans remords, n'est-ce pas Aiolos ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-… Tu n'as pas le droit… Tu sais quelles souffrances avaient été les miennes (1) et quels honte et regrets j'ai eus de ce geste. Je ne cesserais jamais de les ressentir et d'expier cet acte. Tu le sais ! Pourquoi me jeter ça au visage aujourd'hui, après si longtemps ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Parce que je veux que tu comprennes mon frère. Tu parles de souffrances et deux ans de réclusion t'ont marqué à ce point ? Kanon a vécu quinze ans dans l'ombre. Il n'avait pas d'existence, pas de liberté, presque pas de nom vu que j'étais le seul à lui en donner un. Il n'existait que par et pour moi. Bias l'appelait la Doublure, le frappait souvent, le maltraitait. Personne ne connaissait son existence à part nous et le Grand Pope. Peux-tu imaginer à quel point quinze ans d'ombre peuvent détruire quand tu as tellement souffert de deux ans de silence ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- … Non... Je crois que je ne peux pas imaginer…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Et au-delà de ça, malgré ce que tu as fait, en pleine conscience de le faire, Aiolos, nous le savons tous les deux, Shion t'a accordé une seconde chance. Et il a eu raison. Tu as su magnifiquement la saisir et j'en suis tellement heureux… Alors pourquoi mon frère ne pourrait-il pas saisir lui aussi sa seconde chance ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Je ne sais pas… Peut-être…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Aiolos, je sais que tu lui en veux et que tu le détestes. Mais c'est mon frère, mon jumeau. Tu sais, lui et moi, ne sommes qu'un. Tu ne peux pas… apprécier l'un et détester l'autre, ou alors c'est que tu trompes sur… ton intérêt ou ta détestation… Car nous sommes semblables, beaucoup plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Oui, je comprends ce que tu dis. Je pense alors que je dois me tromper sur Kanon. Car je suis sûr en revanche de mes sentiments pour toi. »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sous le regard de jade rendu plus sombre par la tombée de la nuit, Saga baissa les yeux un instant. Aiolos admira le visage aimé légèrement coloré par son aveu et les longs cils d'or baissés. Mais quand le Pope releva ses yeux de mer sans fond, son regard était assuré et ferme.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Alors ? Acceptes-tu cette nomination de Kanon au titre de Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux ? Je ne veux pas la soumettre si nous nous trouvons déjà en désaccord.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Tu n'as pas changé. Toujours cette autorité innée et ce sens politique qui ne cède devant rien... Ni personne… Shion a fait le bon choix. Tu es fait pour cette place de Grand Pope, beaucoup plus que moi. Tu sais être dur et impitoyable quand il le faut... Écoute, la nuit porte conseil et je vais y réfléchir. Je te donnerai ma décision demain matin. Mais même s'il devait devenir ton successeur, je suggère, pour la paix sociale du Domaine Sacré, qu'il soit envoyé en ambassade quelque part.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Très bien, c'est une bonne idée, je vais la considérer. Faisons ainsi : tu me donneras ton avis demain, juste avant le conseil. Sage décision de prendre le temps de la réflexion.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Oh, mais c'est tout à fait intéressé, crois-le bien. Ainsi, tu seras obligé de prendre le café avec moi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Aiolos !</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Ah, ça y est, cette fois, j'ai réussi à te faire rougir !</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Fiche-moi le camp de ce bureau, séance tenante ! Il y en a qui bossent ici ! »</em>
</p><p>oOoOo</p><p>« Nous ouvrons, le Seigneur d'Or et moi, le premier conseil de cette ère. Cette date, ainsi que celle d'hier, resteront gravées dans les annales du Sanctuaire, je l'espère, pour des siècles et des siècles. Nous amorçons dans ce conseil un changement de politique du Sanctuaire envers le monde qui l'entoure. Longtemps, la position de notre corps a été de rester spectateur des générations humaines qui se sont succédées sous notre égide sans intervenir en quoi que ce soit. Mais la neutralité totale n'est plus possible ni souhaitable dans le monde d'aujourd'hui. Sans interférer ou prendre fait et cause pour l'une ou l'autre partie de l'humanité actuelle, nous devons accompagner l'évolution du genre humain au mieux de nos capacités. Il est des défis et des combats qui sont actuellement de notre ressort, sur lesquels les dieux étendent leur main. Quand une catastrophe naturelle frappe, quand une famine s'étend, quand une menace biologique ou virale menace, nous pouvons intervenir sans déroger à notre principe premier d'équilibre. Même, nous le devons. La compassion, la bienveillance, la pitié infinie, ne sont pas une prise de parti ou de position politique. Elles sont l'expression de l'amour que nous portons à nos semblables. La raison même qui a vu notre naissance : secourir, aider et protéger. Nous existons pour cela. Il est temps de nous le rappeler. »</p><p>Saga prit une profonde inspiration et avant de poursuivre, embrassa le collège des Ors du regard. L'attention était profonde et soutenue. Un à un, il croisa tous les regards, circonspects, approbateurs, méfiants ou sans expression déchiffrable. Mais pas un ne détourna les yeux. C'était déjà cela de gagné. De sa voix profonde, le Grand Pope reprit, détachant nettement les mots et les syllabes, martelant ses phrases de l'appui de son cosmos impérieux.</p><p>« Et pour accomplir cette tache immense d'accompagner au mieux l'humanité afin qu'elle se réalise par elle-même, nous ne serons pas trop de douze Ors. Le Seigneur d'Or, de part son rang de chef de file des chevaliers conserve son armure. Mais je dois renoncer à la mienne. Aussi, à partir d'aujourd'hui, je propose de remettre Gemini à mon frère Kanon, qui deviendra ainsi le Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux. »</p><p>Un silence d'airain plana un instant. Puis une à une les voix s'élevèrent, fermes, violentes, posées ou tranchantes. Mais hostiles, toutes. Ou presque.</p><p>Saga adressa un regard de gratitude au huitième gardien. Milo se heurtait avec courage à l'ensemble de ses pairs, soulignant l'apport décisif de Kanon lors de la Guerre Sainte. Mais sa voix n'était pas suffisante, couverte, combattue, malmenée. Alors Dohko également souligna de sa voix chaude et tranquille la repentance de Kanon et le fait qu'Athéna lui avait pardonné. Mais, à la surprise du Pope, ce fut une voix glacée qui réduisit le charivari général au silence.</p><p>« De toute façon, il me semble que Saga ne propose que d'officialiser un état de fait. Gemini a bien revêtu Kanon, il me semble. Est-ce que l'acceptation de l'armure n'est pas un pré-requis souverain ? »</p><p>Saga poussa un léger soupir mi amusé mi soulagé et échangea un regard de remerciement avec des yeux incandescents bien connus. Le sang-froid et l'intelligence de Camus avaient fait taire les velléités et les chevaliers réfractaires semblaient peiner à trouver une objection à lui opposer.</p><p>« Alors on va élever un traître, responsable de la souffrance de milliers de personnes, au rang le plus haut de notre ordre ? Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Quel message envoyons-nous aux générations futures ? Je trouve qu'on foule facilement aux pieds la douleur des gens dans ce « nouveau » Sanctuaire, Majesté ! »</p><p>Saga eut un tressaillement. La voix hostile, le visage fermé et le regard meurtrier, Aiolia avait fielleusement accentué le titre avec ironie. La mâchoire du Pope se contracta et les déferlantes de son regard se déchaînèrent sous la pointe brûlante de honte qui le transperça. Mais avant qu'il puisse répondre, une voix calme, ferme et puissante, s'éleva à sa droite.</p><p>« Je comprends votre émotion à tous et les raisons qui vous poussent à contester ce choix. Je les comprends d'autant plus que je me suis élevé, moi aussi, contre cette décision et que je reste très partagé quant à cette nomination et au message ainsi délivré. Effectivement, Kanon a commis des fautes graves. Effectivement, il a été à l'origine de beaucoup de souffrances. Nous avons, les uns et les autres, des choses à lui reprocher. Et je me compte parmi ceux qui lui en veulent et qui ne l'apprécient pas. Pour autant, il s'est repenti. Il a réparé autant qu'il le pouvait. Il s'est battu à nos côtés, pour les mêmes idéaux. Et il est mort, comme nous, pour la même cause. A défaut de l'accepter sans réserves parmi nous, peut-être a-t-il mérité de se voir accorder une seconde chance ? Après tout, n'avons-nous pas, nous aussi, tous commis des erreurs, causé des souffrances ? Pouvons-nous vraiment nous considérer honnêtement et dire bien haut que nous valons mieux et que nous pouvons le juger et présumer de ce que sera sa conduite à partir de maintenant ?</p><p>- Que celui qui n'a jamais fauté lui jette la première pierre, hein ? C'est un peu facile comme raccourci !</p><p>- Tu parles de message envoyé, à juste titre, Aiolia, et c'est quelque chose d'important. Mais justement, n'est-ce pas un message intéressant celui qui consiste à dire que racheter ses fautes est possible ? Que se tromper de chemin peut être pardonnable ? Que la rédemption d'un être existe ? Et que le Sanctuaire d'Athéna sait pardonner ? N'est-ce pas un beau message, porteur d'espoir, qui nous parle ? A tous ?</p><p>- Je suis d'accord avec toi, Aiolos. Nous avons tous failli, à un instant ou à un autre. Et moi le premier. J'ai fermé les yeux, au sens propre, sur beaucoup de choses. Il serait indigne de ma part de le nier ou d'en accuser un autre. Et de toute façon, d'un point de vue purement pratique, Aiolia, qui d'autre proposerais-tu pour cette armure ? Soyons tous honnêtes, Kanon est l'un des meilleurs d'entre nous quant à la puissance et la technique. Et Saga ne pourra pas enseigner les arcanes des Gémeaux en plus de sa charge. Je propose que nous passions donc à la ratification de cette nomination.</p><p>- Merci, Shaka. Que ceux qui approuvent la nomination de Kanon au rang de Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux lèvent la main. »</p><p>Et en prononçant ces dernières paroles, Saga leva bien haut sa main droite en jetant un regard circulaire sur les onze chevaliers d'or assis devant et à côté de lui. Milo leva aussitôt le bras, suivi de près par Dokho et Camus. Puis Aldébaran et Shaka levèrent à leur tour la main avec calme. Mu sembla hésiter un instant puis rejoignit les rangs de ceux qui acceptaient la promotion de Kanon. Enfin, lentement, sans le quitter du regard, Aiolos leva lui aussi la main droite. Saga expira lentement. La prise de position du Seigneur d'Or entraîna le vote de Shura, puis d'Aphrodite. Deux mains cependant restèrent obstinément baissées. Celle de Deathmask, qui dardait son regard bleu noir sans aménité sur les deux dirigeants, bras et jambes croisées… Celle d'Aiolia, dont le regard vert vomissait des flammes d'hostilité indistinctement sur lui et sur son propre frère.</p><p>Saga échangea un regard soucieux avec Aiolos, lui indiquant d'un geste imperceptible les deux chevaliers. Le regard de jade se voila de tristesse brièvement puis s'affermit et le Seigneur d'Or hocha la tête.</p><p>« Bien, Kanon est donc nommé Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux et en première mission, afin de nous prouver qu'il mérite son titre, je propose qu'il soit envoyé comme ambassadeur auprès des Enfers, afin d'apporter aux trois juges les conditions de leur défaite et de veiller au respect des clauses du traité de paix. »</p><p>Un murmure s'éleva dans les rangs. L'étonnement et un certain amusement se lisaient sur la plupart des visages.</p><p>« Hin ! Au moins, il pourra employer ses indéniables compétences de traître et de manipulateur à réussir sa mission. Il lui faudra au moins avoir trompé un dieu pour réussir. »</p><p>Avec un pincement au cœur, Saga constata que Deathmask semblait avoir résumé les pensées secrètes de tout le monde. Avec un soupir, il ajouta :</p><p>« Et je nomme en second ambassadeur, Mû du Bélier, dont l'esprit calme et posé sera un atout majeur dans ces négociations difficiles mais oh combien nécessaires et importantes. »</p><p>Le regard noisette qui se leva soudain et s'appesantit sur lui fit frémir Saga. Visiblement, Mû lui en voulait toujours et ne lui avait pas pardonné. Et lorsque les yeux perçants et étrécis du chevalier du Bélier se posèrent sur Aiolos, Saga frissonna à nouveau devant leur expression haineuse. Non seulement il ne lui avait pas pardonné, mais à présent il les détestait tous les deux… Avec un nouveau soupir, le Grand Pope se leva et clôtura la séance. Les chevaliers quittèrent petit à petit la pièce, qui retomba dans un silence pesant.</p><p>Alors qu'il réunissait ses documents, d'un geste machinal, Saga sursauta en sentant un cosmos proche entrer en raisonnance avec le sien.</p><p>« Eh bien, cela ne s'est pas si mal passé, les enfants. Vous avez su faire front et vous compléter, comme je l'avais prévu. Bien joué. »</p><p>oOoOo</p><p>L'atmosphère feutrée et élégante, quasiment silencieuse, de la grande pièce invitait au délassement. Le haut plafond à moulures anciennes et les boiseries sombres qui habillaient les tentures précieuses, joints au feu qui brûlait dans la grande cheminée de marbre à foyer ouvert, créaient un intérieur aristocratique de bon goût, propice à la réflexion et au recueillement de ses membres. Des serveurs discrets et efficaces circulaient en silence entre les tables de bois de prix et les fauteuils de cuir, apportant sur des plateaux d'argent des boissons prestigieuses et sans aucun doute hors de prix.</p><p>Au coin du feu, tourné vers l'âtre et sa lumière, un fauteuil de cuir particulièrement grand accueillait un homme dont on ne voyait que la main, blanche, puissante et racée, ornée d'une chevalière de métal précieux et ciselé représentant un dragon. Cette main aux doigts puissants et aux ongles soignés reposait sur l'accoudoir, tenant avec nonchalance et force à la fois un verre d'un liquide ambré, aux reflets fauves accentué par les flammes.</p><p>L'homme était seul et ne semblait pas rechercher la compagnie, comme en témoignait la position de son fauteuil, dos tourné à la salle. Les serveurs semblaient le connaître et circulaient avec une attention particulière à côté de lui, semblant redoubler d'efforts de discrétion lorsqu'ils passaient à proximité. Dès que le verre d'alcool fut reposé, vide, sur le guéridon à côté de l'accoudoir, un serveur s'empressa de le reprendre et en déposa un autre, plein. Immédiatement et sans aucun geste de la part du buveur. Aucun doute, l'homme était un habitué des lieux…</p><p>Soudain, l'atmosphère calme et discrète du grand salon fut comme agitée par de légers remous qui semblaient venir de l'extérieur. Une agitation toute relative et à l'image du lieu : le bruit de têtes et de corps qui se tournent, de légers chuchotements surpris et admiratifs. Le maître d'hôtel se porta au devant d'un nouvel arrivant, d'un pas pressé et pourtant silencieux, affairé et obséquieux.</p><p>Celui qui venait d'entrer était un homme qui semblait âgé d'une trentaine d'années, au physique remarquable et remarqué. D'une haute taille et d'un maintien fier, il avait une silhouette élancée et puissante, à la musculature déliée. Ses vêtements, sobres et d'une coupe impeccable qui en annonçait le prix, le mettaient indéniablement en valeur. De longs cheveux d'un noir si obscur qu'ils en devenaient presque bleutés dans la lumière tamisée du salon, des yeux gris glacier allongés et bien dessinés, à la couleur dure et belle, complétaient un visage d'une beauté saisissante autant qu'étrange et impressionnante. Une démarche souple, presque féline dans sa grâce redoutable et dangereuse, achevait de faire tourner les têtes sur son passage et baisser les yeux de ceux qui rencontraient le regard gris, perçant et acéré comme celui d'un oiseau de proie.</p><p>Salué par le maître d'hôtel, accompagné par trois serveur qui s'empressaient autour de lui, pour saisir sa manteau, son écharpe et sa mallette, l'inconnu pénétra dans le salon avec une assurance indiquant qu'il était également familier du lieu. D'un regard d'aigle, il embrassa toute la pièce puis, avisant le haut dossier tourné face au feu, un sourire narquois erra quelques secondes sur des lèvres délicates et sensuelles et l'homme rejoignit le buveur solitaire en quelques enjambées.</p><p>Négligeant de demander l'autorisation du taciturne au coin du feu, il rapprocha lui aussi un fauteuil de la cheminée, s'assit et se tourna à demi, visage tendu vers son voisin. Il attendit un instant, visiblement, que l'autre lui adresse la parole. En vain. Pas un son ne s'échappa du dossier. Avec un soupir et un léger sourire, le brun ténébreux appuya son beau visage dans sa main, le coude posé sur l'accoudoir.</p><p>« J'étais sûr de te trouver ici. Dans cette incarnation, tu te réfugies toujours là quand tu es contrarié. »</p><p>Une bûche s'effondra en braises ardentes dans la cheminée monumentale, activant le feu qui jeta des reflets mordorés sur le fauteuil et le bel homme aux cheveux noirs qui tentait d'engager la conversation.</p><p>« Ou quand tu es troublé. »</p><p>Encore une fois, pas un son, pas un frémissement ne lui répondirent. La main blanche et puissante reposa seulement le verre d'alcool vide sur le guéridon, sans un bruit.</p><p>« En tout cas quand tu n'es plus dans ta zone de confort et de maîtrise. »</p><p>Cette fois-ci, un grondement sourd, comme celui d'un fauve aux aguets, monta du dossier obstiné du fauteuil. Le bavard eut un léger rire moqueur, qui accentua sourdement le grondement. Une voix rauque et profonde, belle et chaude, quoique menaçante, s'éleva derrière le rempart de cuir.</p><p>« Pourquoi es-tu venu, Eaque ?</p><p>- Oh ? Tu acceptes de me parler ? »</p><p>Le même grondement sourd lui répondit, au grand amusement d'Eaque. Un serveur discret vint déposer deux nouveaux verres de liquide ambré sur le guéridon et repartit sans un mot avec le verre vide.</p><p>« Merci, Rhadamanthe, mais je ne bois pas de whisky…</p><p>- Ce n'est pas pour toi. »</p><p>Avec un rire étouffé, Eaque se renversa langoureusement en arrière, dans son fauteuil, avant de s'étirer comme une panthère et de se redresser avec un soupir amusé.</p><p>« Tu ne changes pas, malgré les siècles... »</p><p>Seul le silence épais retombé sur le grand fauteuil lui répondit. Eaque attendit encore quelques instants puis, fronçant légèrement les sourcils et plissant les yeux, reprit.</p><p>« Je suppose que tu es au courant puisque tu es là.</p><p>- Oui.</p><p>- Et ?</p><p>- Rien. »</p><p>Cette fois-ci, Eaque secoua la tête d'un air mi indulgent mi agacé et, les yeux pleins d'étincelles amusées, fixa son frère avec une attention soutenue, à mesure qu'il détachait nettement les mots.</p><p>« Nos nouveaux ambassadeurs du Sanctuaire te contrarient à ce point ? »</p><p>Cette fois, le grondement qui s'éleva du fauteuil fut plus sonore et nettement menaçant. C'était le bruit inquiétant du tigre qui prévient avant d'attaquer et de réduire sa proie en lambeaux. Mais Eaque n'en fut nullement troublé. Au contraire, son sourire s'élargit et le regard glacier s'anima de paillettes dorées, comme si les flammes du feu de bois venaient habiter ses yeux et les réchauffer.</p><p>« Ou bien, ils te plaisent ? Enfin, l'un d'entre eux, n'est-ce pas ? »</p><p>Un reniflement de dédain monta des profondeurs du fauteuil, ce qui amusa grandement Eaque et le fit sourire de plus belle.</p><p>« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu insinues ?</p><p>- Mais oui, très bien. C'est un homme superbe, tu ne vas pas dire le contraire. »</p><p>Le fauteuil eut un frémissement puis retomba dans l'immobilité et le silence.</p><p>« Et c'est un guerrier puissant, ça non plus tu ne vas pas le nier quand même ! »</p><p>Un nouveau reniflement de mépris retentit.</p><p>« Non, je ne le nie pas. Kanon est tout ce que tu as dit : il est d'une beauté évidente et d'une puissance manifeste.</p><p>- Ah quand même, tu sais te servir de tes yeux !</p><p>- Et c'est un traître. Un manipulateur. Pire. Un lâche. »</p><p>Le silence retomba sur les deux hommes. Eaque contemplait le fauteuil qui dissimulait son frère avec un étonnement proche de la stupeur. Ses yeux agrandis, ses sourcils levés et sa bouche à demi ouverte indiquaient son ébahissement à la réponse de son frère. Il se reprit pourtant et d'un air intéressé se pencha à nouveau vers le fauteuil de cuir.</p><p>« Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ?</p><p>- Oh oui. »</p><p>Face au silence abasourdi de son frère, la main pâle de Rhadamanthe saisit le troisième verre de whisky sur le guéridon.</p><p>« Il était libre et sublime. Indompté. Comme la mer. Beau et sauvage, traître et trompeur, changeant et inconstant. Mais magnifique... En près de trois millénaires, jamais je n'avais rencontré quelqu'un comme lui... Il n'est plus qu'un Or de plus, à la botte de son frère, cet usurpateur ! Quelle déchéance… Quelle déception… »</p><p>Cette fois-ci, Eaque également resta silencieux. Son regard gris scruta son frère avec attention et son visage, assombri par les réponses lapidaires précédentes, s'éclaira progressivement jusqu'à atteindre un semblant d'émerveillement joyeux. Il pouffa en silence puis une lueur joueuse s'alluma dans ses yeux de neige et, se penchant à nouveau vers le fauteuil obstiné, il lança d'une voix légère :</p><p>« Eh bien, si c'est ce que tu penses, tu ne verras pas d'inconvénients à ce que je l'invite à dîner alors ? »</p><p>A ces mots, un frémissement parcourut le fauteuil et le cuir grinça. Un visage imposant et sévère apparut à la lueur de l'âtre, faisant face à quelques centimètres de celui d'Eaque, qui ne recula pas, malgré l'expression impressionnante de férocité qui s'y peignait. Un visage aux traits durs mais élégants, auréolé de prestance et de séduction, comme ces aristocrates londoniens de la haute société anglaise du XIXème siècle. Un visage aux cheveux blonds coupés courts et aux yeux d'or animés de reflets ambrés rendus plus profonds encore par les épais sourcils, comme le liquide qui miroitait au fond du verre à la lueur du feu.</p><p>« A quoi tu joues au juste, Eaque ! »</p><p>Saisi malgré lui par l'énergie de son frère, Eaque l'admira un instant. Cette aura presque animale, dure et violente, qu'il dégageait... Cette autorité et cette force écrasante qu'il émettait... Aucun doute. Rhadamanthe était bien le juge impitoyable du Tartare, qui punit les criminels et applique les sanctions les plus dures. Il était sans contestation possible la représentation sous forme humaine de la Loi. Mais, et le sourcil noir s'arqua avec rouerie, il allait le pousser dans ses retranchements !</p><p>« Mais à rien, mon cher frère. Kanon, tu l'as dit, est une beauté avec un sacré tempérament. Cela me plaît et m'excite. J'ai envie de me le faire, voilà tout. Vu qu'il ne t'intéresse pas, où est le souci ?</p><p>Le grondement de menace résonna à nouveau, net et clair, et la mâchoire carrée de Rhadamanthe se serra fortement, tandis que ses yeux d'or s'allumaient d'une flamme dangereuse.</p><p>« Ne me cherche pas, Eaque, tu le regretterais ! »</p><p>Le regard gris à son tour se chargea de menaces.</p><p>« Alors ne joue pas, toi non plus, avec moi ! Il t'intéresse ou pas ?</p><p>- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! Va-t'en ! »</p><p>Les deux frères, visage contre visage, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, se dévisagèrent avec dureté. Mais si le regard violent de Rhadamanthe disait sa colère, celui d'Eaque, bien que chargé d'une lueur inquiétante, s'animait également d'une sourde moquerie. Il se leva et fit quelques pas avant de se retourner d'un seul coup, avec élégance, et de lancer d'une voix narquoise, pleine de défi :</p><p>« Puisque c'est ainsi, je vais le séduire ! Que le meilleur gagne, petit frère ! »</p><p>Avec un grondement de plus en plus sonore, Rhadamanthe se renfonça dans son fauteuil et disparut à nouveau derrière le dossier de cuir.</p><p>« Je ne te laisserai pas faire ! »</p><p>Le rire cristallin d'Eaque qui s'éloignait lui répondit. Les yeux d'or furieux, sous les sourcils épais contractés, fusillèrent les flammes mourantes de l'âtre. La mâchoire carrée grinça sous la tension qui la serrait et le grand corps puissant comme celui d'un prédateur implacable se contracta. Les muscles se bandèrent et tendirent dangereusement la soie d'un costume élégant, visiblement hors de prix. Dans le silence feutré retombé sur la partie du grand salon désertée par Eaque, la main pâle, posée sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, brisa net le verre vide.</p><p>oOoOo</p><p>(1) Ces passages font référence à I Kato Volta, chapitres 6,4 et 1 (dans l'ordre évoqué par Saga et Aiolos)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Ambassades</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« Putain, qu'est-ce que je fous là, moi ! »</p><p>Milo frotta ses mains gantées l'une contre l'autre en soufflant dessus pour les réchauffer. Il ne sentait quasiment plus le bout de ses doigts, engourdis et raides.</p><p>« Tu sais que ça ne sert à rien ce que tu fais ? »</p><p>Le chevalier du Scorpion releva la tête, agacé. Aussitôt un souffle d'air glacé, coupant comme une lame, lui cingla le visage et le força à plisser des yeux douloureux et humides de larmes dues au froid. Résistant à l'envie de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres desséchées, ce qui aggraverait sans aucun doute la situation, il remonta le col de son manteau et rajusta son écharpe avant de répondre d'un ton sec :</p><p>« Ouais, peut-être bien, mais psychologiquement, ça me réchauffe ! Putain ! Je me les gèle, moi ! »</p><p>Un rire attendri, comme celui d'un parent face à un enfant récalcitrant au moment de se coucher, lui parvint au milieu des sifflements aigus du vent chargé de neige. Milo pesta à nouveau en chassant les flocons indésirables qui avaient réussi à se frayer un chemin dans ses multiples couches de vêtements.</p><p>« Mais quelle idée vraiment, de me nommer, moi, ambassadeur à Asgard ! Franchement, à quoi pensait Saga ? Toi, je veux bien, mais moi ? »</p><p>Deux mains surgirent soudain dans son champ de vision rétréci par le bonnet, l'écharpe et le blizzard. Deux mains belles et fines, élégantes et racées. Deux mains qu'il aimait à la folie quand elles se posaient sur son corps. Des mains à la force surprenante, capables de donner la mort en un instant, comme il l'avait déjà constaté.</p><p>Elles l'enlacèrent et l'attirèrent contre un corps bien dessiné, peu vêtu, derrière lui. Un corps à la température réconfortante dans ce froid mordant. Étrange comme tout était histoire de circonstances et de perception, car il trouvait toujours la température corporelle de Camus trop basse, habituellement. Mais là, dans ce vent hurlant, charriant des cristaux de neige coupants comme des couteaux, son corps était étonnamment chaud…</p><p>« Pourtant, je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée, moi. Regarde autour de toi ! Ce paysage qui s'ouvre et qui s'offre : tu ne le trouves pas magnifique ? »</p><p>La voix de Camus était douce, presque émue, comme il l'avait rarement entendue. Milo rouvrit ses yeux clairs et contempla l'horizon qu'une main blanche l'invitait à savourer. C'était vrai. Le paysage était beau. Austère et blanc, drapé de froid, certes, mais majestueux et impressionnant dans sa grandeur de terre battue par les éléments depuis des millénaires et pourtant toujours résistante à leurs coups. La mer dressait à la fois ses vagues noires ourlées d'écume et ses icebergs dérivant qui s'entrechoquaient. Des falaises de glace se découpaient sur la faible luminosité du jour sans fin et scintillaient malgré la tempête. Le vent faisait virevolter les flocons avec douceur ou brutalité selon son rythme irrégulier dans le gris ouaté d'un ciel clair-obscur permanent.</p><p>« Tu vois ? Ce n'est pas blanc. C'est plein de couleurs, de nuances, de variations… Comme cette symphonie au piano que je jouais quand j'étais petit, au château... »</p><p>Milo eut un puissant frisson qui ne devait pourtant rien à la température. La voix de Camus dans son oreille droite s'était assourdie et suspendue sur le souvenir évoqué. Et c'était cela qui le faisait frissonner ainsi. Jamais Camus n'avait parlé de sa famille. De l'avant Iéranissia. Comme s'il était né ce jour-là, sur ce ponton de bois qui s'avançait dans l'eau d'encre d'une mer démontée par l'orage.(1) Souvent, Milo avait demandé, questionné. Jamais il n'avait obtenu de réponse. Et là, dans ce paysage de bout du monde, où les éléments majestueux rendaient dérisoire et ridicule la présence humaine, les mots semblaient se libérer…</p><p>Le chevalier du Scorpion se retourna vers celui du Verseau qui le tenait embrassé par derrière. Camus s'était détourné et contemplait la masse imposante et sombre, presque menaçante, de la forteresse d'Asgard qui les surplombait. Il ne pouvait pas voir le regard des yeux écarlates mais il les devinait sans doute trop humides, comme les siens.</p><p>« C'est une très bonne idée… Je suis heureux de vivre cela, de le partager… Avec toi. »</p><p>Un gémissement lui échappa et, se retournant d'un mouvement rapide, Milo saisit Camus à bras le corps, d'un geste urgent et impératif. Le Chevalier du Verseau n'essaya pas de se dégager. Au contraire. Leurs corps se soudèrent l'un à l'autre et leur bouche se trouvèrent, comme assoiffées soudain de se boire l'une l'autre.</p><p>Le blizzard redoubla de violence et les tourbillons de neige vinrent brouiller complètement l'horizon et dissimuler le paysage aux regards. Sous la morsure du froid, les larmes jaillirent à nouveau des yeux de Milo et coulèrent sur ses joues et son menton. Des lèvres taquines vinrent les aspirer avec douceur et une voix chaude murmura contre son oreille :</p><p>« Rentrons, tu es gelé. Tu vas attraper du mal si tu restes ainsi au froid. Regagnons notre chambre. Il nous reste du temps avant la réception de ce soir. Il faut te réchauffer. Laisse-moi faire. »</p><p>Camus l'entraîna en souriant vers la forteresse et une fois arrivé dans les couloirs froids, mais tout de même plus chauds que l'extérieur, l'aida à se défaire de ses couches superposées de vêtements chauds. En marchant rapidement vers les chambres mises à leur disposition par la souveraine d'Asgard, Camus laissa glisser presque avec affection sa main sur la muraille de pierre. Il ne prononça pas un mot, mais ses yeux s'étaient remis à briller de cet étrange éclat humide.</p><p>Milo ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et Camus, d'une bourrade, le propulsa violemment à l'intérieur puis le poussa sur le lit, couvert de fourrures. Il contempla la pièce, ses meubles de bois sculpté raffinés et anciens, les tentures qui réchauffaient la pierre, la fourrure devant la cheminée dans laquelle brûlait un grand feu, et Milo, allongé, immobile sur le lit, ses boucles de soleil éparses sur les fourrures sombres. Et l'éclat étrange déborda. Il se laissa tomber lui aussi sur le lit, à côté, le visage contre les couvertures, dissimulé aux regards. Sa voix étouffée parvint cependant aux oreilles du chevalier du Scorpion.</p><p>« Cela me rappelle tellement chez moi. Avant… Enfin, où je suis né... »</p><p>Et la voix assourdie par les tissus et les fourrures se brisa avant de reprendre après un instant de silence.</p><p>« Et je suis tellement heureux de te montrer cette partie de moi... »</p><p>Milo ferma les yeux très fort sur cet aveu. Son souffle se suspendit lui aussi, comme la voix de Camus. Sa main chercha celle du chevalier du Verseau, la trouva, la saisit, la serra et la garda enlacée, doigts mêlés les uns aux autres. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, écoutant seulement leurs cœurs battre à l'unisson dans la quiétude de la pièce chaude et confortable tandis que le blizzard dehors hurlait sa fureur. Alors, soudain plein de gratitude, Milo chuchota :</p><p>« Oui, tu as raison, c'était une très bonne idée finalement qu'a eue Saga de nous envoyer ici tous les deux. Même s'il ne pouvait pas deviner. »</p><p>Un petit rire ironique et indulgent lui répondit et Camus releva la tête, dardant le regard incandescent de ses yeux de braise sur lui.</p><p>« Que tu crois, Milo. Saga sait toujours ce qu'il fait, tu peux me croire. Il ne laisse rien au hasard.</p><p>- Alors il faudra me rappeler de le remercier en rentrant. On lui trouvera bien un cadeau couleur locale.</p><p>- Oui, comme une chapka en peau de phoque ?</p><p>- Ou une peau d'ours à, disons, tester avec Aiolos...</p><p>- Oh ? Tu crois ?</p><p>- Vu comment Aiolos le mangeait des yeux à la cérémonie l'autre jour, ça ne va pas tarder, j'en suis sûr, tiens ! C'est toi qui peut me croire sur ce sujet !</p><p>- J'en serai très heureux pour lui, pour eux, vraiment.</p><p>- Oui, moi aussi. »</p><p>Le regard de mer d'été se perdit dans les yeux de flammes et ils se turent. Une bûche crépita et lança dans l'atmosphère feutrée une gerbe d'étincelles qui virevoltèrent dans l'âtre avant de s'éteindre. Les flammes, un instant ravivées, déclinèrent doucement à nouveau, illuminant difficilement deux corps sur le grand lit, engagés dans le plus vieux et le plus beau corps à corps de l'humanité.</p><p>oOoOo</p><p>Posant les mains sur la table de marbre devant lui, Kanon songea machinalement qu'elle était froide. De même que l'assise pourtant matelassée de la chaise, frappée au dossier du symbole des Gémeaux, qu'il tira pour s'asseoir. Un instant, il resta immobile, tête baissée en contemplant ses mains gantés d'or sur le marbre blanc. Puis il releva légèrement la tête avec émotion sur les autres chevaliers d'Or assis eux aussi autour de la table, à droite et à gauche du Seigneur d'Or et du Grand Pope. Ses pairs. Ses semblables. L'émotion qui régna en lui à cette pensée était étrange. Indéfinie et nouvelle. Inhabituelle.</p><p>Soudain, l'éclat d'un regard d'été et d'un sourire à damner un saint le firent frissonner. Milo leva le pouce avec un clin d'œil et la sensation bien connue parcourut Kanon à nouveau, comme à chaque fois depuis leur rupture. Chaleur et douleur, à la fois. Peine et plaisir mêlés. Mais le tout nouveau chevalier d'or des Gémeaux n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir davantage sur son ressenti : le Grand Pope, s'éclaircissant la voix, ouvrit le conseil. Son premier conseil.</p><p>Le chevalier des Gémeaux leva la tête haut, avec fierté cette fois, déploya son cosmos rayonnant à l'unisson des autres et prit naturellement la stature et la place qui lui revenait. Le sourire de Milo s'élargit : l'ère de Kanon commençait.</p><p>« Le Seigneur d'Or et moi-même ouvrons ce second conseil. Il s'agit, maintenant que nous nous trouvons au complet, de définir la ligne de conduite et la stratégie que va mener à partir d'aujourd'hui notre Domaine Sacré pour maintenir l'équilibre entre les peuples et accompagner l'humanité dans les crises qu'elle pourra rencontrer. Selon la répartition des pouvoirs, je vais commencer par évoquer avec vous les grandes lignes de notre politique étrangère dans un premier temps. Puis le Seigneur d'Or prendra à son tour la parole afin de vous informer de notre nouvelle organisation intérieure. »</p><p>La voix de Saga était calme, assurée. Et impérieuse. Appuyée de la puissance dévastatrice et pourtant paisible du cosmos du Grand Pope, elle était d'une force de persuasion indéniable. Kanon ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un élan profond de fierté et d'admiration pour son frère. Et cela le troubla. Il n'y était plus habitué depuis longtemps, depuis leur enfance, depuis… avant.</p><p>Un instant, les paroles de la Déesse lors de leur retour à la vie après la Guerre contre Hadès, tous les deux dans le temple des Gémeaux, lui revinrent en mémoire.</p><p>
  <em>« Non, Kanon, il ne voulait pas revenir, en effet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Je le savais… Il voulait m'abandonner… Encore...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Il faudra que vous parliez, Kanon. Vous avez beaucoup souffert, l'un comme l'autre. Ça prendra du temps pour que vous vous retrouviez.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Nous retrouver ? Vous êtes optimiste, déesse.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- N'est-ce pas ce que tu désires, Kanon ? Au fond de toi ?</em>
</p><p><em>- Je... Je ne sais pas… »</em>(2)</p><p>Et il ne sut pas plus qu'à cet instant quelle était la réponse à cette question. Le voulait-il ? Saga le voulait-il aussi ? Et plus important : le pouvaient-ils ? Comme un spectre, un promontoire rocheux plongeant dans la mer, avec à sa base une sinistre cellule de pierre, se dressa dans son esprit. Et la colère, la souffrance, blanches et aiguës toutes les deux, le traversèrent avec fulgurance. Il secoua la tête et son regard s'assombrit. Il ne savait toujours pas répondre à ces questions qui le taraudaient depuis deux ans à présent…</p><p>« A présent que les tensions et les guerres sont finies, vient le temps de la reconstruction et avec lui celui de réaffirmer qui nous sommes auprès de nos adversaires d'hier. Le Sanctuaire doit reprendre sa place de guide pour les autres chevaleries : pour ce faire, des Ors vont se rendre en ambassade auprès des principaux Sanctuaires. Il s'agira d'un message fort auprès des dirigeants de ces chevaleries. Un message auquel ils n'ont pas été habitués par le passé. En plus de Kanon et Mû nommés ambassadeurs chez Hadès lors du dernier conseil, j'ai décidé d'envoyer Milo et Camus auprès d'Asgard et Shaka et Aldébaran chez Poséidon. Des délégations d'Argents seront envoyées parallèlement dans les autres chevaleries, moins importantes, que sont Le Temple, Les Brigades, Les Dragons Impériaux, Les guerriers-soleil de Cuzco, les servants d'Inari, les protecteurs de Baal et les Amazones. Le Sanctuaire est de retour dans le paysage géopolitique chevaleresque et tous doivent le savoir. »</p><p>Un murmure parcourut les rangs et Kanon vit Milo se pencher en avant pour échanger un regard avec Camus. Un regard de complicité et de discussion tacite qui lui déchira le cœur. Un soupir douloureux lui échappa. Il fallait qu'il tourne la page, il le savait. Oui, il le savait. Mais il n'y arrivait pas…</p><p>« Par ailleurs, je vais me rendre personnellement à Berlin où je dois rencontrer des diplomates occidentaux et certains responsables de l'OTAN. Shura du Capricorne m'accompagnera et assurera ma protection, comme le veut le protocole. Shion du Bélier sera lui aussi du voyage. Le Seigneur d'Or sera donc en charge du Sanctuaire en mon absence, ainsi que la répartition nouvelle des pouvoirs au sein du Sanctuaire le prévoit. Son autorité est tout aussi incontestable que la mienne, bien entendu. Et je lui laisse à présent la parole afin qu'il vous détaille les règles d'organisation interne que nous avons décidées tous les deux.»</p><p>Un léger grincement de rire moqueur et méprisant fit se tourner les têtes vers la droite de Kanon. Aiolia du Lion, bras croisés et expression hostile et butée sur le visage, fixait le mur au dessus de la tête de Camus d'un air dur. Le chevalier des Gémeaux lança un long regard pensif à Aiolia, puis revint au visage soucieux et peiné d'Aiolos, à côté de Saga. Visiblement l'atmosphère du Sanctuaire ne réussissait pas aux fratries, songea-t-il en fuyant des yeux d'océans identiques aux siens qui cherchaient pourtant le contact avec insistance.</p><p>oOoOo</p><p>« Si c'est comme ça, tu n'as qu'à le faire toi-même ! Pourquoi me demander mon avis si tu as déjà décidé de ce qu'il fallait faire ?</p><p>- Aiolia ! Ce n'est pas que je refuse ton idée, mais pour l'instant, on ne peut pas la mettre en place. Nous sommes en sous effectif et…</p><p>- Allez, c'est bon ! Tu me gonfles, là ! Je me casse !</p><p>- AIOLIA ! »</p><p>D'un élan rageur, cosmos grondant sourdement, Aiolia s'élança comme une flèche et disparut rapidement de la vue d'Aiolos et des gardes qui baissaient le nez d'un air gêné face à la sortie furieuse, rebelle et irrespectueuse du seigneur du Lion. Le Seigneur d'Or resta immobile, la main en partie levée, arrêtée dans un geste suspendu et inutile d'apaisement. Les épaules d'Aiolos se voûtèrent légèrement et il poussa un soupir de découragement. Décidément, les choses ne s'arrangeaient pas avec son cadet. Il se montrait de plus en plus réfractaire à son autorité et le rejetait avec de plus en plus de force. Cela en devenait franchement inquiétant. Mais que faire ? Comment l'atteindre ? Depuis leur enfance, il avait tellement changé. L'homme qu'il était devenu en son absence, il ne le connaissait pas du tout finalement. Il n'avait aucune prise sur lui.</p><p>Le sourcil noir se fronça soucieusement et la bouche belle et harmonieuse se pinça de douleur. Le temps avait fait d'eux des inconnus… Le temps et sa décision… Il était en grande partie responsable de l'hostilité et de la colère d'Aiolia. De sa souffrance. Et réaliser pleinement sa culpabilité faisait atrocement mal…</p><p>Un nouveau soupir s'éleva dans l'air vibrant du petit matin que les gardes firent semblant de n'avoir pas entendu. Que faire ? Il ne savait vraiment pas…</p><p>Toujours plus vite, Aiolia bondissait de roches en roches, malmenant son corps et ses articulations. Il fuyait son frère. Il ne supportait plus de le voir, d'être simplement en sa présence. Il avait des envies violentes de le frapper, de lui crier sa colère au visage. De lui faire mal. De le faire souffrir, autant que lui avait souffert. Autant qu'il souffrait encore…</p><p>La réception fut particulièrement brutale et ses muscles se plaignirent du traitement qui leur était infligé. Mais cela lui faisait du bien, quelque part, d'avoir mal physiquement. La douleur musculaire détournait son esprit de l'autre peine, sourde, lancinante, qui le déchirait sans répit. Avec une grimace, Aiolia se releva et regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans une sorte de carrière abandonnée, face à une falaise de roches déjà éventrée en partie. Son esprit se recentra sur son tourment permanent.</p><p>La cérémonie. La double nomination et les deux sièges, si proches… Quelle place restait-il pour lui ? Un gémissement lui échappa et sans réfléchir, submergé par la peine, il décocha un coup violent à la falaise dont un pan entier s'effondra en grondant. Deux ambassadeurs nommés à Asgard et des yeux d'été et de flammes qui se rencontrent… Quelle place restait-il pour lui ? Enflammant son cosmos rugissant, Aiolia entra dans une lutte féroce contre la falaise, éventrant la roche, secouant le sol, faisant fondre ou éclater la pierre dans un fracas terrible. La colère rouge voila le regard vert et le visage aux traits réguliers se tordit du choc des émotions violentes qui régnaient à présent en lui. Les gestes devinrent saccadés, frénétiques, comme si le contrôle lui échappait. C'est alors qu'une voix éclata soudain dans son dos. Une voix lapidaire, sèche et coupante.</p><p>« Ce n'était vraiment pas malin et encore moins une attitude digne d'un chevalier d'or, digne de toi, Aiolia du Lion. Tu vaux mieux que ça ! »</p><p>Aiolia se retourna en bloc avec furie et son poing chargé d'énergie meurtrière et de volonté de destruction s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'un visage de métal sans expression. Elle n'avait pas fait un geste pour fuir ou l'arrêter. Il aurait pu la tuer.</p><p>« Merde Marine ! A quoi tu joues ? J'aurais pu te tuer !</p><p>- Je savais que tu ne le ferais pas. Pas toi. Tu n'es pas comme ça.</p><p>- Tu ne sais pas qui je suis, ce que je suis. Je suis une boule de haine et de rancœur. J'en veux à la terre entière. Je hais mon frère, ma seule famille ! Je suis dévoré de jalousie devant le bonheur de mon meilleur ami… Et je n'arrive pas à pardonner à notre nouveau Grand Pope mes années de tristesse et de solitude. Je me noie dans la haine et la douleur : voilà l'homme que je suis devenu... Non, tu ne sais rien de moi…</p><p>- Je sais que tu es un vrai chevalier, de ceux qui protègent, qui prennent les coups pour les autres. Ça fait mal, de prendre pour les autres, et cela peut aveugler sur la source de la douleur. On s'en prend alors à ceux qui nous aiment et non à ce qui nous fait mal. Mais j'ai confiance en toi, tu trouveras la vraie source de ta souffrance. Tu ne te tromperas pas. J'ai toujours eu confiance en toi. Tu ne m'a jamais déçue, Aiolia. »</p><p>Les yeux verts s'agrandirent et se remplirent dangereusement d'eau. Horrifié des larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux sans qu'il puisse les arrêter, Aiolia inspira fortement, releva la tête et se détourna violemment. D'une voix abrupte et enrouée, il lança brutalement :</p><p>« Tu fais chier ! Dégage avec ta morale à deux balles ! Fous-moi la paix ! »</p><p>Marine resta immobile un instant, puis elle s'en alla en silence. Mais son cosmos l'enveloppa, plein de chaleur et de douceur, réconfortant et apaisant, tendrement moqueur aussi, comme devait l'être sans doute le cosmos d'une sœur ou d'une amie. Les poings meurtris du Lion se serrèrent convulsivement et Aiolia se mordit les lèvres de dépit contre lui-même. Sa vibration s'élança vers la jeune femme qui s'éloignait.</p><p>
  <em>Excuse-moi Marine, je ne voulais pas m'en prendre à toi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je sais. Ne t'en fais pas.</em>
</p><p>oOoOo</p><p>« Bien, pour ceux qui restent et ne partent pas en ambassade ou escorter le Grand Pope, je vais assigner des taches. Il faut reprendre la main sur l'organisation interne de notre domaine. Nous devons être sur le terrain, tous. L'entraînement des apprentis et des bronzes est important et a été trop longtemps négligé. Il faut nous investir à nouveau dans cette charge. Dohko de la Balance, dont nous connaissons tous le sens pédagogique, sera parfait pour cette tâche et il sera secondé par Deathmask du Cancer.</p><p>- Quoi ? C'est une blague ? Ils me détestent tous, je te signale, ta Seigneurie ! Et ils ont peur de moi !</p><p>- Justement. Tu vas pouvoir leur prouver qu'ils ont tort et faire en sorte qu'ils comprennent qui tu es vraiment.</p><p>- Mais je m'en fous ! Ça me va très bien qu'ils se débinent tous en me voyant !</p><p>- Eh bien pas moi. Ce n'est pas le rôle d'un chevalier d'Or, de faire peur ou bien de s'isoler, loin des autres. Alors tu vas le faire. Dohko te guidera. Je suis sûr que tu vas t'en sortir.</p><p>- Ben voyons ! Ça te va bien de dire ça, ce n'est pas toi qui va te coltiner les mioches !</p><p>- Angelo. C'est un ordre. Tu obéis, ou tu dégages et tu rends ton armure. »</p><p>La voix d'Aiolos était devenue dure comme de l'acier sur les derniers mots. Un frisson parcourut les rangs et les regards s'agrandirent de surprise, les sourcils se haussèrent, les bouches s'entrouvrirent. Le visage du Seigneur d'Or était toujours calme, mais son regard de jade était inflexible et les traits de son visage semblaient être devenus coupants. L'énergie qui émanait de lui aurait plié une barre de fer par sa force.</p><p>Deathmak considéra Aiolos en silence, comme s'il calculait les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui en cas de désobéissance. Puis il plongea dans le regard de jade, évalua la fermeté, l'assise de la force qu'il lui présentait. Un sourire ironique et narquois apparut dans les yeux bleu nuit et le chevalier du Cancer s'inclina.</p><p>« Très bien. Tu veux que je babysitte ? Okay, mais faudra pas venir te plaindre si les résultats ne sont pas au rendez-vous, hein. Je t'aurais prévenu !</p><p>- Merci Angélo. Je m'en souviendrai le cas échéant. En l'absence de Shura, Aphrodite s'occupera de la logistique du domaine sacré ainsi que de l'équipe qui œuvre à la reconstruction architecturale du Sanctuaire. Je suis conscient que mener seul de front cette tache est lourd et je viendrai te seconder au maximum. Lorsque Shura sera de retour, vous vous en occuperez à deux. Des objections ?</p><p>- Aucune.</p><p>- Bien. Quant à toi, Aiolia, nous nous occuperons de concert de veiller à la sécurité intérieure de l'île et nous réglerons les tours de garde et leur organisation.</p><p>- Je vois. Je dois faire équipe avec toi, donc. J'ai le choix ?</p><p>- Non, tu ne l'as pas.</p><p>- Remarque, comme d'habitude ! Quand tu veux, hein ?</p><p>- Il ne s'agit pas de nos préférences personnelles, Aiolia. Mais de nos compétences et de notre devoir.</p><p>- Ah, le grand couplet du héros, j'avais oublié que tu étais le chevalier modèle ! »</p><p>La voix persifleuse d'Aiolia trancha bien net l'atmosphère tendue du conseil. La joute verbale des deux frères avait tissé l'air d'hostilité et à présent celui-ci était épais comme un suaire. Aiolos prit une profonde inspiration. Il ne devait surtout pas s'emporter face à Aiolia. Il était plus qu'évident que c'était ce que le chevalier du Lion recherchait exactement. Susciter sa colère.</p><p>Et la tristesse l'envahit soudain. Aiolia pensait-il qu'il n'avait plus d'autre moyen pour attirer son attention ? N'avait-il plus d'autre langage pour lui parler que les cris et la fureur ? Blessé, il détourna légèrement le regard et tomba sur Kanon des Gémeaux non loin de lui.</p><p>Le sourire sarcastique qu'Aiolos lut dans ses yeux d'océan le gifla de plein fouet. Et le secoua profondément. C'était un regard sombre, dont l'amusement de surface dissimulait mal une souffrance à fleur d'être. Un regard qui criait sa peur d'être laissé, sa soif d'exister, de sortir de l'ombre et du silence, sa volonté envers et contre tous d'être premier pour quelqu'un. Une envie qu'il connaissait bien, qui l'avait habité pendant deux ans, lorsque, enfermé dans une chambre, il regardait le ciel à la fenêtre d'une maison hostile en rêvant de s'envoler comme un oiseau.(3)</p><p>Aiolos remué jusqu'aux fondements de son être se perdit un instant en lui-même, à écouter sa voix intérieure et le chemin qu'elle lui soufflait. Et lorsqu'il releva la tête et embrassa la salle du regard, un souffle profond sembla se lever et parcourir l'assistance, enflammant les cosmos, réveillant les esprits, faisant s'accélérer les pouls. L'énergie flamboyante se déploya dans la salle du conseil et appuya chaque mot nettement détaché et accentué avec une profonde conviction et une force impérieuse.</p><p>« Il n'est pas question de faire la morale ou de donner une leçon. Je ne suis pas légitime à le faire. Étant humain, je ne peux juger mes semblables et à titre personnel, je n'en ai pas le droit. D'ailleurs personne ne l'a. Mais en tant que Seigneur d'Or, mon rôle est de d'offrir le meilleur aux hommes et aux femmes sous mon commandement. Et le meilleur dans ce cas là, pour les guider afin d'assurer la sécurité de tous, c'est toi, Aiolia du Lion. Toi, que tous apprécient et respectent ici, pour le respect et la bienveillance que tu leur as toujours montrés depuis le règne de l'Autre, pour le temps et l'énergie que tu leur as offerts lors de la précédente reconstruction. Pour beaucoup tu es un modèle, beaucoup plus que moi, car toi, tu es un modèle en action, qu'ils connaissent. Ils ont confiance en toi, ils te suivront aveuglément. A leur tête, tu es à ta place légitime. C'est pour cela que je te choisis, toi, et personne d'autre. »</p><p>Les yeux verts du Lion étaient toujours sombres et durs, mais l'éclat métallique de la fureur les avait quittés. Aiolia n'était pas apaisé et nourrissait sans doute encore de nombreux griefs à l'égard de son frère, mais le Seigneur d'or avait gagné la partie. Devant lui, le chevalier du Lion s'inclina, grondant toujours, mais dompté par l'autorité du titre et de la puissance qu'il reconnaissait. Aiolia, lui, réglerait plus tard, ses comptes avec son frère Aiolos.</p><p>L'atmosphère lourde et oppressante jusque là s'allégea d'un seul coup et tout le monde respira plus librement. Kanon, demeuré muet et profondément attentif durant l'affrontement, laissa échapper un imperceptible sifflement. Et cette fois, il ne put échapper au regard identique au sien. Dans les yeux de son frère, il lut de la fierté, mais aussi comme une tendre remontrance.</p><p>
  <em>Je te l'avais bien dit, hein, frangin ?</em>
</p><p>Un sourire doux et nostalgique effleura brièvement les lèvres des jumeaux en même temps et ils échangèrent un regard complice, sur la même longueur d'onde, enfin.</p><p>Pour la première fois depuis plus de dix-huit ans.</p><p>oOoOo</p><p>La nuit était tombée depuis un moment déjà, mais Saga n'arrivait pas à se mettre au lit. Il trouvait toujours quelque chose à rajouter à ses bagages, pourtant faits depuis le milieu de l'après midi. Les ambassadeurs partaient le lendemain, en même temps que lui et Shura.</p><p>Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pile de dossiers rassemblés par les diplomates et les espions du Sanctuaire sur les hommes et les femmes qu'il allait rencontrer bientôt. Un dossier rouge se trouvait à côté de la pile, à l'écart. Il frissonna en le contemplant. Puis il alla à la grande armoire de bois qui occupait le fond de la petite chambre : il avait failli oublier d'emporter des chemises de rechange.</p><p>Des pas légers mais bien reconnaissables malgré les années retentirent dans le couloir et détournèrent son attention du dossier rouge où elle était revenue, comme attirée malgré elle. Un grattement à la porte lui indiqua que son frère demandait à entrer, ce que Saga lui accorda tout de suite.</p><p>« Entre, Kanon.</p><p>- Je ne te dérange pas ?</p><p>- Non comme tu vois je finissais mes bagages.</p><p>- Mais oui, à d'autres. Ils sont prêts depuis des heures ! Je te connais. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?</p><p>- Rien du tout ! Je me prépare, c'est tout.</p><p>- Mmh, si tu le dis. Je ne vais pas te forcer à parler, hein !</p><p>- Kanon…</p><p>- C'est bon ! Au fait, avant que tu partes, je… je voulais… te remercier. Tu sais. Pour m'avoir soutenu et fait nommer. Milo m'a raconté. Ça… Ça me touche. Vraiment.</p><p>-… Je t'en prie. Tu sais, je le pense vraiment.</p><p>- Quoi ?</p><p>- Que tu es le meilleur pour cette armure. Et pour ce job aux Enfers.</p><p>- Ah… Merci… Ben… Tu pars à quelle heure demain ?</p><p>- Oh, vers six heures.</p><p>- Aoutch ! Ca pique !</p><p>- Tu sais que je me lève tôt. Ça ne me dérange pas. La marmotte, c'est toi.</p><p>- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! »</p><p>Ils eurent un petit rire commun, puis se turent et se regardèrent sans un mot, maladroits, hésitants. Pour se donner une contenance, Saga entreprit de plier méticuleusement ses chemises et Kanon fit le tour des nouveaux appartements de son frère, dans l'aile nord du palais, furetant dans les recoins, ouvrant curieusement les placards et les portes. Il disparut un instant dans les pièces voisines : le bureau, le petit salon, la salle de bain, puis réapparut et avisa la pile de dossiers sur le lit, à côté de la mallette. Le rouge, à l'écart, l'intrigua et il l'attrapa d'une main avide avant que son frère ne puisse l'en empêcher.</p><p>« Tiens ? Pourquoi tu l'as mis à l'écart ce gars-là ? Il est intéressant où il faut s'en méfier ? Ou alors c'est celui que tu as décidé de... »</p><p>La voix de Kanon mourut dans sa gorge quand il aperçut le visage livide de son frère. D'un pas mal assuré, Saga recula jusqu'au mur du fond de la chambre et s'adossa contre, comme s'il risquait d'être privé d'équilibre et de s'effondrer à terre. Inquiet, Kanon fit quelque pas, le dossier à la main, vers son frère, mais celui-ci l'arrêta d'un geste, les yeux suppliants. Sous le regard plein d'appréhension et de questions de son jumeau, Saga baissa la tête, incapable de supporter cette sollicitude dont il se sentait indigne.</p><p>« Saga, qu'y a-t-il avec ce mec ? Tu le connais ?</p><p>- … Oui… Du temps de… l'Autre…</p><p>- Ah. Que s'est-il passé ? Il t'a fait du tort ou t'a causé du mal ?</p><p>- Non, c'est moi… Enfin, c'est Lui qui… l'a corrompu…</p><p>- Corrompu ? Comment ça ?</p><p>- Je… Enfin IL a enquêté sur ses goûts et lui a… fourni ce qu'il aimait.</p><p>- Et c'est ce qui te met dans un état pareil ? Tu sais, les pots de vin, en politique, c'est assez courant.</p><p>- Kanon… Il aimait… Les jeunes filles.</p><p>- Ah. Je vois.</p><p>- Non… Je ne crois pas. Il les aimait très jeunes. Des gamines. Sept-huit ans.</p><p>- Tu veux dire que… ?</p><p>- Oui… Je… Il lui en a fourni…</p><p>*</p><p>
  <em>Les lumières tamisées ont été baissées à la fin du repas. Le défilé de plats somptueux et d'un raffinement extrême s'est achevé depuis peu et les convives fument et sirotent à présent un verre de digestif sur la terrasse magnifique qui donne directement sur la mer Egée. La réception se déroule au dernier étage du palais de réception du Sanctuaire, sur l'île secondaire. L'ambassadeur lance un regard curieux et spéculatif à la masse noire qui se devine à peine dans la lumière de la lune. Arrivé du matin à Iéranissia, il a été très intrigué par cette falaise acérée et escarpée de l'île principale. Mais il sait par ses collègues qui l'ont précédé dans la fonction : aucun non-chevalier n'a jamais été accepté sur l'île principale. Quand le souverain de l'île, le Grand Pope, reçoit, il le fait dans son palais de l'île secondaire.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Allons monsieur l'ambassadeur, mettez-vous à l'aise, voyons. Ici à Iéranissia, nous savons apprécier la vie, comme vous le constatez. Servez un autre verre à M. l'ambassadeur.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- En effet, Majesté, je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réception. Mes prédécesseurs m'avaient plutôt parlé d'un mode de vie plus...austère.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Oh, ils ont dû vouloir vous faire une plaisanterie. Nous avons toujours eu à cœur de bien recevoir nos hôtes, afin de les disposer… au mieux de nos intérêts communs. »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ça y est. Le monarque entre dans le vif du sujet. L'ambassadeur s'est demandé tout au long du repas quand la conversation allait devenir sérieuse.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Je le conçois parfaitement. Mais je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait changer ma position. Vous savez que mon pays n'acceptera jamais un risque aussi grand pour les populations civiles.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Allons, allons, mon cher. Il ne faut jamais jurer de rien. Un autre verre ? Vous devez absolument goûter ce cognac millésimé. C'est un nectar absolument divin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- J'en conviens. Il est absolument délicieux. Mais cela ne change rien à ce que je viens de vous dire. Aucun nectar ne peut acheter des vies. »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le rire qui s'élève du masque de métal dresse littéralement les cheveux de l'ambassadeur sur sa tête. C'est un rire affreux, grinçant, comme une pointe sur une vitre. C'est un mélange horrible de plusieurs sons antithétiques, impossibles normalement à réunir dans une seule voix. Une cruauté sans fond et une malveillance sans âge s'harmonisent avec la fraîcheur d'une voix jeune et innocente pour former un son inhumain, qui semble appartenir à une autre réalité.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Tout s'achète chez les mortels, mon cher. Absolument tout. Il me suffit juste de trouver votre prix. Alors à combien estimez-vous votre intégrité ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Comment osez-vous ? Je ne vous permets pas ! »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mais le démon masqué fait un geste et une tenture se soulève, écartée par deux gardes en armures noires, qui poussent devant eux de petites silhouettes terrifiées et pleurantes. Le diplomate sent son souffle se bloquer dans sa poitrine tandis qu'une fascination affreuse le saisit et qu'une envie infâme, qu'il combat sans cesse, nuit et jour, se répand en lui. Malgré sa répugnance et son dégoût de lui-même, l'homme ne peut s'empêcher de les détailler avidement.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le Grand Pope a un ricanement de mépris et happe l'une des silhouettes qu'il attire à lui. Elle laisse échapper un petit cri mouillé et des sanglots étouffés se font entendre dans le silence de la nuit. L'homme déglutit péniblement. Ce sont des fillettes d'à peine une dizaine d'années. Il y en a six, aux cheveux variés, du blond au brun, en passant par le châtain et le roux. Elles pleurent, terrifiées. Elles sont nues. Le regard avide s'arrête sur la petite blonde aux yeux bleus et parcourent son corps dénudé tout entier. Il a toujours aimé les blondes, elles lui rappellent Béatrix, sa cousine, qu'il désirait tant plus jeune. Et celle là est au meilleur âge. Sur un geste du Grand Pope, l'un des gardes lui apporte la fillette qui se débat comme un petit animal pris au piège, ouvrant d'immenses yeux pleins d'effroi et de larmes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Eh bien, allons-nous pouvoir trouver un terrain d'entente, pensez-vous ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Je… je suppose qu'entre gens raisonnables, cela doit être envisageable, en effet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Parfait. Je n'en attendais pas moins d'un homme de votre valeur. Nous reprendrons cette conversation demain, vous devez être fatigué. Je vous laisse goûter les… charmes de notre île, monsieur l'ambassadeur. »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le Grand Pope se lève et après quelques mots en grec aux deux gardes qui hochent la tête, salue légèrement l'ambassadeur et quitte la pièce. Il emprunte à peine l'escalier de la grande demeure qu'un hurlement perçant, de détresse absolue, déchire la nuit.</em>
</p><p>*</p><p>Kanon ne bougeait plus, ne respirait plus, n'émettait plus un son. Son regard fixe, agrandi de stupeur et d'incrédulité douloureuse, ne quittait plus son frère. Saga avait glissé le long du mur, comme à bout de forces, et s'était écroulé au sol d'où il ne faisait plus le moindre mouvement, tête baissée, yeux clos. Il semblait sur le point de perdre conscience, et ne montrait plus signe de vie, à part sa respiration erratique.</p><p>Devant la détresse de son frère, Kanon secoua la torpeur qui s'était emparée de lui et se précipita vers Saga. Il se laissa glisser lui aussi au sol et attrapa le visage jumeau du sien avec douceur. Saga ne résista pas, mais ses yeux ne s'ouvrirent pas et son souffle s'accéléra encore. Alors, comme quand ils étaient petits et que l'un d'eux avait fait un cauchemar, Kanon joignit leur front et se mit à fredonner un air venu du fond de leur mémoire commune. Un air oublié, d'une autre vie, dont il ne se rappelait même plus les paroles, mais que leur chantait leur mère dans une langue inconnue pour les rassurer quand ils avaient peur. (4)</p><p>Et comme à chaque fois, le charme opéra. La respiration de Saga se calma et il rouvrit à demi ses yeux sur le visage de son frère, à quelques centimètres du sien, fronts toujours joints. Dans le silence de l'aile nord du palais, deux voix semblables fredonnèrent à mi-voix un air folklorique slave. Et une porte qui venait de s'entrouvrir en silence, se referma tout aussi silencieusement sur les jumeaux enlacés, seuls au monde dans leur bulle gémellaire. Cherchant sa respiration devenue difficile et sifflante, Aiolos s'adossa un instant au chambranle de la porte et son regard de jade, chargé de douleur, se perdit sur l'obscurité du couloir qui menait à ses propres appartements.</p><p>oOoOo</p><p>(1) Ce passage fait référence au chapitre 6 de <em>A fleur de toi</em>, fic centrée sur les difficultés du couple Milo x Camus et leur histoire des origines de leur rencontre jusqu'à quelques semaines avant l'histoire de Pano Volta.</p><p>(2) Ce passage est extrait de l'épilogue de <em>I Kato Volta</em>, fic centrée sur la rencontre et l'histoire de Saga, Kanon et Aiolos avant la prise de pouvoir de Saga/l'Autre.</p><p>(3) Ce passage fait référence au chapitre 2 - Commencement de <em>I Kato Volta</em> sur l'enfance d'Aiolos et sa vie avant Iéranissia et le Sanctuaire.</p><p>(4) Ce passage fait référence au chapitre 1 d'<em>Aphixès/arrivées</em> sur la naissance et l'enfance avant le Sanctuaire de Saga et Kanon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Souvenirs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Le hurlement s'élève dans l'obscurité comme une flèche, tourbillonne, se répercute à l'infini et glace le sang. C'est un cri de détresse absolu. Le cri de désespoir de la faiblesse humaine dévastée. C'est le cri d'un enfant.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Longtemps le son atroce retentit dans sa nuit et lui vrille l'âme. Sous la plainte aiguë de terreur, son esprit se réveille enfin de la torpeur qui l'a saisi. Hébété, il tente de reprendre pied en lui-même. Depuis combien de temps dort-il ? Depuis combien de temps le monstre l'a-t-il privé de lui, emmuré dans son propre corps ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il ne sait pas. Il ne sait plus. Les jours se confondent. Les couleurs se fondent dans une teinte sombre sans relief qui habille tout comme un linceul. Le temps comme la joie sont abolis. Il ne reste que la souffrance, longue, lente, et infinie.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le cri s'élève à nouveau et s'achève en sanglots d'effroi. Une lueur s'allume en lui, réveillant brutalement ses perceptions, ses souvenirs, son sens du devoir. Il est chevalier. Chevalier d'or. Il doit lutter et protéger. Il existe pour cela. Son énergie se renforce. Le bras de fer va commencer, cette torture affreuse qui lui lacère l'esprit et le laisse exsangue, épuisé, à chaque fois. Mais sa volonté est plus forte que sa crainte.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le cosmos doré, rayonnant et impérieux comme le cours d'un fleuve puissant auquel rien ne résiste, se dresse, à nouveau. Immédiatement, un grondement de menace lui répond et le rire grinçant, chargé de mépris, s'élève.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Décidément, tu ne sais pas rester en place, mon petit. Ça va encore te valoir des ennuis. Ça ne t'a pas suffit la dernière fois ? Tu en redemandes ? Tu commences vraiment à me fatiguer... »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La voix est tissée de dédain et de haine en même temps. Cet être qui habite en lui le déteste de devoir occuper son corps, il le sent. Pour lui, c'est insupportable et avilissant. Pour lui, les humains sont des déchets.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La radiance d'or s'accroît, se ramasse sur elle-même, prête à déborder et à vaincre. Il le faut. Pour le Sanctuaire, pour la Déesse, pour les humains, pour cet enfant qui crie.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pour lui, aussi. Pour que la honte et le dégoût de lui-même ne le submergent pas. Il doit triompher. Il n'a pas le choix.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>L'énergie rayonnante se fait dévastatrice, le cosmos d'or, aveuglant. Le hurlement de rage qui lui répond le fait frémir, prémices d'une lutte abjecte et d'une punition terrible, mais il ne recule pas. La lutte s'engage, impitoyable, des deux côtés. Les énergies se lancent l'une contre l'autre, lumière radieuse contre noirceur sanglante. Elles se dressent comme des loups qui se battent et se mordent, se heurtent et se consument l'une l'autre dans un grand fracas de flammes. Elles se déchirent et elles souffrent atrocement, toutes les deux.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Frêle réceptacle d'une lutte démesurée, le corps pleure et plie, glisse à terre. La souffrance coupe les membres et hache le souffle, emplit les yeux de larmes. Les mains battent l'air frénétiquement et le sang bouillonne, circulant comme de la lave incandescente sous la peau couverte de sueur glacée. L'estomac se soulève et se creuse, rejetant la bile amère au fond de la gorge. Les poumons se déchirent comme lacérés par les lames coupantes d'un souffle acéré. Chaque fibre de lui hurle sa douleur. C'est insoutenable, c'est à devenir fou… Mais il tient bon. Sa souffrance a un but sacré, à l'horizon. Il doit protéger. Protéger. Il tient bon.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« AH ! Maudit ! Maudit ! Misérable poussière d'humain ! Comment oses-tu te dresser ainsi contre moi ! AH ! Lâche-moi… Je souffre trop… Je n'accepte pas de subir cela... »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il est à genoux, à présent, sur un sol froid et dur. La noirceur mauvaise a cédé du terrain. Elle s'efface lentement, lui laissant la place. Les larmes de souffrance qui emplissent ses yeux l'empêchent de distinguer l'endroit où il se trouve, plongé dans la pénombre. La voix sifflante, encore hachée par la douleur, retentit dans son esprit. Elle est lointaine, mais toujours chargée de haine et de mépris.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi souffrir ainsi ? Laisse-toi sombrer et endors-toi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Je te l'ai déjà dit : jamais. »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Les pleurs retentissent de plus en plus faiblement. Il doit se dépêcher. Quelque chose d'atroce se noue, tout près, il le sent. Qu'a fait ce monstre avec son corps durant son sommeil ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Pourquoi ? Où trouves-tu cette force à chaque fois ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Tel que tu es, tu es incapable de le comprendre. »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cette fois, c'est sa voix à lui qui s'élève, méprisante, traversée de répulsion. Un hurlement de rage presque indistinct, déjà, lui répond, avant de sombrer, à son tour dans l'oubli.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il l'a fait, il a vaincu…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>L'air déchire sa gorge et ses poumons, il a l'impression d'étouffer. Son corps tremble convulsivement de la lutte sans merci qu'il vient de livrer. Il s'agenouille et s'assoit sur ses talons. Le tissu le surprend, froid et épais. Il passe la main sur son corps. Du velours. La soutane d'apparat du Grand Pope. La main progresse vers son visage et rencontre le métal, froid et hostile, du masque et du casque honnis.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Avec un gémissement de dégoût, d'un geste impulsif, il enlève et projette les deux objets, qui rebondissent au sol en teintant fortement. Puis il se lève, essoufflé encore, tremblant, et, constatant qu'il est vêtu d'un pantalon sous la soutane, l'arrache également et la jette à terre. Puis il s'adosse un instant et ferme les yeux, plongeant dans son énergie profonde, rassemblant les bribes lacérés de son être, se reconstituant.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il perçoit le Sanctuaire et ses chevaliers, non loin. Il est encore à Iéranissia, mais sur l'île secondaire. Il sent aussi de nombreuses présences civiles dans une grande salle en contrebas. Une réception ? Quelque chose comme cela.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La vibration de détresse noyée de pleurs vient d'un petit salon, en haut. Et il y en a d'autres. Ce sont des fillettes. Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi hurlent-elles de peur?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ses yeux s'agrandissent soudain, un goût de cendres se répand dans sa bouche, les battements de son coeur se font erratiques. Il y a un homme dans la pièce avec elles. Que fait-il ? Non ! Non ! Il ne peut pas avoir fait cela ! Non ! Il doit l'empêcher !</em>
</p><p>
  <em>En une fraction d'instant, il est lancé à pleine vitesse dans l'escalier de marbre. Son corps crie de douleur sous l'effort, mais répond, comme il a appris à le faire. Il serre les dents et se précipite, affolé, meurtri, horrifié, à mesure que s'affine sa perception, sa compréhension, de l'indicible qui se joue dans la pièce maudite. Il déboule dans le couloir, au maximum de sa vitesse, puissance cosmique rallumée, et se lance contre la porte. Sans les blesser, il se défait rapidement des gardes qui défendent l'entrée du salon et fait irruption brutalement dans la pièce.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sa respiration hachée par la course se bloque, ses yeux s'agrandissent encore et son estomac se soulève violemment devant la scène horrible. Il marque un temps d'arrêt et son esprit se fige, blanc soudain face à ce qu'il aperçoit. Il cherche à saisir, à exprimer l'indescriptible scène. Mais il ne le peut pas. Les mots le fuient. C'est une scène qui dans sa conception du monde n'existe pas. Soudain la colère, formidable, effrayante, infinie, le saisit en même temps que le dégoût insoutenable. Cosmos hurlant de rage et de répulsion, il se jette avec fureur sur l'homme allongé sur la fillette. En un instant, tout est fini. Il ne l'a pas tué, malgré son envie irrépressible de le faire. Mais ce déchet ne pourra sans doute plus faire de mal désormais, vu son état...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sans un regard pour le corps inerte et nu, il s'approche doucement de la petite fille recroquevillée au bout du lit, qui pleure. Ses yeux s'inondent également et son cœur se serre douloureusement, à crier. Son esprit hurle à la mort et sa gorge se serre invinciblement. Il tend la main, elle crie et se débat, mordant, griffant, comme un animal aux abois. Il recule, elle saute du lit et se précipite vers ses compagnes d'infortune qui la reçoivent dans leur bras. Les sanglots l'envahissent à son tour, rageurs, convulsifs et déchirants. Secoués de soubresauts, ses poings se serrent avec impuissance sur les draps. Il voudrait faire comme elles et se rouler en boule, se terrer quelque part, pour expier ce qui vient de se passer et que sa faiblesse a permis. Il est coupable. Coupable de s'être laissé endormir. Coupable d'avoir cédé. Il se sent sali, dégradé, lui aussi. Mais au milieu des pleurs, sa mâchoire se serre soudain : il ne peut pas se laisser aller. Pas maintenant. L'Autre va revenir, c'est une certitude. Il n'a que peu de temps, et certainement pas celui de s'apitoyer sur lui-même.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il se redresse et passe dans le couloir, vérifier que personne n'est venu depuis son irruption. Le salon est isolé du reste de l'hôtel. Sans doute pour ce genre d'horreur… Mais finalement, cela va leur servir. Il fait signe aux petites. Elles ont compris qu'il était venu les aider et lui obéissent instinctivement. Déployant son énergie, il les conduit à l'air libre, contournant les gardes avec facilité. Enfin, ils sont dehors et dans l'obscurité, elles s'enfuient comme de petits oiseaux de nuit. Il les regarde partir avec inquiétude. Sauront-elles rentrer ? Malheureusement, il a un devoir absolu à accomplir et ne peut les accompagner jusqu'au bout. Mais la Déesse veillera sur elles, il en est sûr.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A présent, il doit intervenir et démasquer ce monstre qui est en lui. L'empêcher de nuire.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il s'élance vers l'île principale et ses contreforts rocheux acérés, cosmos rayonnant déchirant les ténèbres comme la traînée de flammes d'une étoile filante…</em>
</p><p>oOoOo</p><p>Le corps couvert d'une pellicule de sueur glacée, Saga se réveilla brutalement sous la main froide et impitoyable de la mémoire. La respiration encore sifflante de douleur et d'effroi, il s'assit péniblement dans le lit parfumé de la suite. Immédiatement la conscience du lieu et de l'époque où il se trouvait lui revint. C'était fini. Cette période de désespoir et d'abjection était révolue. La déesse avait vaincu et la paix régnait. Ne demeuraient plus que ces bribes atroces de souvenirs indescriptibles qui le hantaient et le hanteraient probablement jusqu'à sa fin. Son châtiment. Sa mémoire et sa conscience…</p><p>Il passa une main légèrement tremblante sur son visage et tourna la tête vers son portable sur la table de nuit. D'un effleurement, il découvrit qu'il était à peine plus de deux heures du matin. Un soupir s'éleva dans l'atmosphère discrète et élégante de la chambre. Sa nuit était finie. Il ne pouvait jamais se rendormir après ces cauchemars d'un autre temps.</p><p>Il se leva et s'habilla rapidement. Autant descendre à la réception, maintenant qu'il était réveillé. Il avait besoin de changer d'air, de voir des visages, de croiser des regards. Rester seul avec lui-même le terrifiait depuis… Lorsqu'à leur retour à tous, il avait compris qu'il devrait partager son temple et sa charge avec son jumeau, il en avait été intensément soulagé. Non qu'avec Kanon les choses étaient simples, pas du tout même, songea-t-il avec un sourire. Le tempérament tempétueux de son frère et leurs démêlés qu'ils n'avaient jamais aplanis entre eux rendaient la cohabitation souvent difficile. Mais au moins, il n'était jamais en tête à tête avec lui, avec ses failles, ses blessures infectées et purulentes, ses gouffres.</p><p>Un frisson le saisit et le jeta précipitamment dans le couloir à peine éclairé par de discrètes lampes tamisées. Rapidement, il appela l'ascenseur et descendit à la réception de l'hôtel. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire pour tuer les quelques heures qui le séparaient du matin et de la journée de tractations qui s'annonçait ?</p><p>Pensivement, il passa devant la réceptionniste impeccablement coiffée et maquillée qui lui lança un long regard plein d'intérêt. Mais il dédaigna la jeune femme et ses pas le portèrent vers le bar qui occupait une partie du rez-de-chaussée de l'hôtel. Quelques clients s'y trouvaient encore, attablés dans la pièce feutrée et de bon goût.</p><p>Et soudain, il le vit, qui lui tournait le dos. Il hésita un instant, puis d'un pas résolu se dirigea vers le buveur solitaire.</p><p>« Tu permets que je me joigne à toi, Shura ? »</p><p>oOoOo</p><p>La voiture s'arrêta sans bruit devant la façade monumentale et art déco de l'hôtel Claridge's. Un chasseur s'approcha, ouvrit la portière et s'inclina avec déférence devant les passagers qui quittaient l'habitacle. Il s'agissait de deux jeunes hommes, grands et élancés, aux spectaculaires chevelures, longues et nouées en tresse et en catogan, l'une d'un châtain doux et l'autre d'un blond cendré éclatant.</p><p>D'un pas souple et assuré, ils s'engouffrèrent dans le hall de l'hôtel, au sol recouvert d'une épaisse moquette, aux murs habillés de délicates boiseries aux teintes claires, décoré de meubles luxueux et raffinés. La gouvernante s'approcha d'eux et les conduisit, suivie de deux chasseurs portant les bagages, jusqu'à la porte de leurs deux suites, au dernier étage.</p><p>Le plus grand des deux hommes, à l'opulente chevelure d'or pâle, s'arrêta à l'entrée de la première chambre et remercia les employés de l'hôtel, les congédiant rapidement, non sans leur avoir distribué de larges pourboires, tandis que son compagnon disparaissait rapidement dans l'autre suite. Puis il referma d'un coup sec la lourde porte de bois et le silence feutré retomba sur le couloir tamisé, tandis que la gouvernante donnait ses instructions aux femmes de chambre et que les chasseurs regagnaient leur poste.</p><p>Avec un soupir, Kanon embrassa la chambre du regard et s'avança vers le lit sur lequel il se laissa tomber. Les modes de voyage civils étaient épuisants. Vraiment. Il n'avait jamais réussi à s'y faire. Il passa une main lasse sur son front et ses yeux et dénoua sa cravate de l'autre. Il n'avait jamais réussi à s'accoutumer aux modes vestimentaires des humains normaux non plus…</p><p>Se relevant brusquement, il circula rapidement dans la pièce, découvrant successivement la chambre, la salle de bain, le bureau adjacent, qui ouvrait sur une double fenêtre donnant sur la ville immense, pleine de lumières. Il s'abîma un long moment dans la contemplation des rues anciennes de Londres lentement gagnées par le crépuscule.</p><p>Puis son esprit revint aux circonstances de sa présence dans cet hôtel luxueux d'un des quartiers chics de la capitale anglaise.</p><p>L'entrevue diplomatique entre le Sanctuaire et les représentants de l'armée d'Hadès était délicate et cristallisait les tensions des deux camps qui ne s'étaient plus fait face depuis la Guerre Sainte, deux ans auparavant. Guerre qui avait vu la victoire complète des chevaliers d'Athéna et la quasi destruction des Enfers et des forces du Seigneur du Royaume souterrain… Évidemment la rencontre ne pouvait avoir lieu ni au Sanctuaire, ni aux Enfers. Il fallait un lieu neutre, dépourvu de toute allégeance d'un côté comme de l'autre. Rapidement les deux missions diplomatiques étaient tombées d'accord sur un hôtel dans une vaste ville du monde humain ordinaire, totalement étranger aux préoccupations et aux enjeux chevaleresques. Rhadamanthe avait suggéré Londres, Kanon avait validé ce choix.</p><p>Toutes les villes lui étaient égales, comme à Mû, vu qu'ils n'étaient familiers d'aucune d'entre elles spécifiquement, alors que Rhadamanthe avait ses habitudes dans la capitale anglaise. Le Sanctuaire avait vaincu : c'était donc à lui de se montrer magnanime.</p><p>D'autant plus que la mission allait s'avérer particulièrement difficile, s'il en jugeait sur le ton, clair et sec jusque là, des missives diplomatiques qu'il avait échangées avec ses homologues des Enfers, à savoir les second et troisième juges, Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne et Eaque du Garuda. Et cette fois, Kanon ne pouvait plus s'écouter et n'en faire qu'à sa tête, comme l'électron libre qu'il restait plus ou moins malgré tout. Il représentait le Domaine Sacré et son frère, le Grand Pope, ainsi qu'Aiolos, le Seigneur d'Or.</p><p>Un nuage de détermination farouche passa sur le visage aux traits purs qui se reflétait sur la surface sombre de la vitre. Il avait enfin l'occasion de faire ses preuves. C'était ce qu'il attendait depuis toujours. Il devait réussir ! Cela prouverait à tous, ceux qui le soutenaient, comme ceux qui murmuraient dans son dos tourné, que Saga avait fait le bon choix. Il ne se faisait aucune illusion : il savait qu'à part Milo, Dohko et Camus dans une moindre mesure, tous les autres le détestaient et n'attendaient que de le voir échouer. Mais voilà, pour la première fois, il sortait de l'ombre et marchait en pleine lumière, aux côtés de son frère et par sa main. Il était son égal, enfin. Il réussirait coûte que coûte, pour lui, pour Saga, pour la gloire d'Athéna, et pour la leur boucler à tous de façon éclatante !</p><p>Il n'avait rien à perdre au fond, il revenait de si loin… Ils revenaient de si loin tous les deux, Saga et lui… Appuyant pensivement son front contre la vitre, il laissa son esprit délié et libre s'échapper et errer au gré de ses souvenirs.</p><p>oOoOo</p><p>
  <em>Cela fait presque un mois, à présent. Un mois qu'il s'est éveillé, transi de froid et de douleur, vêtu d'un linceul, sur le sol glacé de marbre blanc du temple des Gémeaux. Un mois qu'il a aperçu juste à côté de lui, immobile, blanc, comme mort, son frère jumeau. Il se rappelle de la stupeur qui l'a saisi à ce moment. Tant de temps a passé depuis…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Depuis les larmes et les cris de détresse et de malédiction qu'il a lancés du fond de la grotte maudite du Sounion. Depuis la trahison de celui qu'il aimait exclusivement, qui était son horizon. Depuis sa propre trahison, enfin, à l'égard de ce Sanctuaire détesté qui les a condamnés, son frère et lui, à se déchirer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Combien d'imprécations et de parjures n'a-t-il lancé à la face des dieux alors… Combien de sanglots pleins de rage l'ont secoué devant l'étendue de sa destruction... Combien de nuits, ensuite, s'est-il réveillé glacé, saisi de haine, de honte et de dégoût brûlant. Comme il l'a détestée cette île cruelle ! Avec une telle force... Comme il les a haïs, son frère, le Pope, la déesse, lui-même ! Surtout lui-même…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il a rêvé tant de fois de rendre mal pour mal, souffrances pour souffrances. Il désirait tant jeter à bas ce Sanctuaire orgueilleux et ses lois ancestrales inhumaines, les fouler au pied ! Il a voulu avec fièvre atteindre son frère, le frapper à son tour dans ce qu'il avait de plus cher, le dévaster ! Il a rêvé tant de fois une tragédie à la mesure de sa douleur et de ses larmes amères.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Et il s'est retrouvé brutalement face à ses désirs et leur réalité. Il s'est éveillé d'un cauchemar sur les ruines d'un monde détruit, sur les vies envolées. Tant de vies… Et devant l'étendue du désastre, il s'est brisé, jeté à bas, foulé au pied, à déverser des larmes amères.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Et ce jour-là, où il s'est réveillé dans le troisième temple, aux côtés de son frère, il n'a pas compris. Pourquoi était-il revenu, lui ? Pourquoi avec Saga ? Quel message lui adressaient les dieux ? Etait-ce une vengeance ? Une punition ? Un pied de nez ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cela fait un mois, et il ne saisit toujours pas. Il a l'impression d'une vaste et inique plaisanterie qui n'en finit pas. Il n'éprouve même plus de haine pour son frère, juste cette immense stupeur qui ne le quitte pas. En face de lui, il ne trouve pas les mots, les gestes, qui pourtant autrefois étaient évidents. Il n'a plus qu'une page blanche, vide, en lui. Il n'a plus rien, il n'est plus rien, il est creux.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alors il l'évite soigneusement. Et Saga fait pareil, il l'a remarqué. Lui non plus ne semble pas à l'aise face à lui. Son regard est toujours baissé. Depuis combien de temps ne s'est-il pas contemplé dans le miroir qu'est le visage de son frère ? Depuis un mois qu'il se sont retrouvés, Saga a le visage tourné vers le sol. Et lui le fuit et se dérobe, s'échappe dès qu'il le peut vers sa chaleur et sa lumière… Au huitième temple.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Arriveront-ils un jour à communiquer de nouveau ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le regard d'océan éperdu, troublé, se lève vers le ciel et un soupir s'échappe dans l'air vibrant du petit matin. Ils vont mieux, tous. Revenir à la vie n'a pas été sans laisser des stigmates sur eux. Inverser le cours naturel des choses a un prix. Et si les corps ont souffert, ce n'est rien comparé aux esprits.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le regard de mer sans fond parcourt les crêtes rocheuses aiguës, s'arrête sur un toit ici, un fronton là, une colonnade ailleurs. Ils ont tous payé le prix de la victoire. Un lourd tribut. Aucun d'entre eux n'est revenu indemne. Certains font simplement mieux semblant que les autres.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Une vibration s'élève, annonçant une arrivée. Les déferlantes puissantes des yeux d'océan se lèvent et le feu intérieur de Kanon s'embrase, chauffé à blanc par un ressentiment coupant. Cette haine-là reste chevillée à son esprit, quels que soient ses efforts pour l'éteindre. Les pas retentissent dans la grande salle du temple et l'amertume lui coule le long de la gorge et se loge au creux de son estomac. Bientôt, il frappera à la porte des appartements privés des Gémeaux et il entrera. Et ils se retrouveront à nouveau face à face, comme seize ans auparavant, ce jour terrible, où tout a basculé. Son souffle se suspend, sa mâchoire se serre. Il le hait, vraiment, viscéralement, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Les coups retentissent et la porte s'ouvre. Il entre, il est là, devant lui. Toujours le même, chaleureux, bienveillant, généreux. Insupportable. Son adversaire de toujours, son rival. Celui qu'il a détesté et jalousé, qui lui a tout pris. Le témoin de sa noirceur et de sa chute. Son opposé, être radieux de lumière, marchant en plein jour aux côtés de son frère. Au fond, celui qu'il crevait d'envie d'être…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ses poings se serrent brièvement avec colère et il se redresse avec défi, cosmos embrasé.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Que veux-tu Aiolos ? Tu n'es pas le bienvenu dans ce temple.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Je n'ai rien à te dire, à toi. Je viens voir Saga. »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La colère se creuse en lui comme un puits sans fond, vertigineuse. L'avoir en face de lui, en pleine lumière, accentue encore sa défaite et son dégoût personnel. C'est insoutenable. Il doit se défaire de cet homme, attaché à sa souffrance et à sa perte. Il s'est déjà immiscé autrefois entre eux. Il ne le laissera pas faire une seconde fois. Personne ne doit pouvoir exister entre Saga et lui, même s'ils n'arrivent plus à se parler, à se trouver. Surtout s'ils n'y arrivent plus ! Il se prépare à la lutte : cette fois, il vaincra ! Il n'est plus cet adolescent nié, se débattant contre le monde pour exister !</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Saga ne veut voir personne. Et toi compris.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Je ne te crois pas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- T'es sacrément gonflé de te planter face à moi de cette façon, chez moi, pour me sortir ça ! Tu vas dégager le plancher, et plus vite que ça, crois-moi !</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Sinon quoi ? Tu veux te battre ? Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir, je t'assure. Mais je respecte Saga et même si je le déplore, tu es son frère. Je ne me battrai pas avec toi. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas avant de lui avoir parlé.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Tu ne le verras pas !</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider !</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- A aucun de vous deux. La décision m'appartient. »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ils se retournent tous les deux, d'un seul mouvement. Tout à leur affrontement, aucun d'eux n'a senti arriver Saga. Il se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte, immobile, et l'évidence saisit soudain Kanon à la gorge, comme une urgence.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Son frère va mal. Vraiment mal. Là, dans la lumière du matin, les traces d'un tourment incessant et de blessures profondes sont évidentes. Sa souffrance saute aux yeux. Son teint n'est même plus pâle, il est livide. Encore un peu et il deviendra translucide, il disparaîtra. Ses yeux sont cernés, comme enfoncés dans leurs orbites et le bleu océan de leurs pupilles est terne. On dirait une mer morte, au fond de laquelle plus rien ne bouge. Sa chevelure, mal peignée, habituellement éclatante comme la sienne, paraît délavée, presque grise, sans éclat. Saga s'efface doucement dans le néant. Il ne voulait pas revenir, il veut s'en aller. Le quitter, encore. (1)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La peur s'abat sur Kanon. Subitement, il veut s'élancer vers son frère, le retenir, le serrer contre lui. Lui insuffler cette vie qui lui manque et qu'il possède, lui, à revendre. Car il veut vivre, et avec Saga ! Comment pourront-ils jamais combler leurs gouffres si l'un d'entre eux n'existe plus ? Il doit vivre ! Ne serait-ce que pour qu'ils s'expliquent, se disputent, se battent ! Et pour qu'après, il s'aiment, de nouveau…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Les mots le frappent de plein fouet. Il l'aime, il l'a toujours aimé. Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, malgré la trahison, malgré la souffrance, malgré Aiolos… Ou peut-être avec, à cause de et grâce à tout cela ? Son regard hanté circule de l'ombre de son frère à l'homme qui le lui a pris. Que doit-il dire ? Que doit-il faire ? Que veut-il, au fond ? Il ne sait pas. Il cherche des réponses depuis un mois…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Saga… J'aimerais te parler, si tu es d'accord. J'ai… J'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Oui, je m'en doute, Aiolos. Mais je ne veux pas te parler, moi. J'en suis responsable, mais tu es mort depuis très longtemps. Trop longtemps. Trop de choses se sont passées que rien ne pourra changer désormais. Ce qui a existé autrefois est mort. Le Saga que tu as connu n'existe plus, tu dois l'oublier. Rien ne sera jamais plus pareil.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Je comprends, mais je suis sûr que…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Non, tu ne peux pas comprendre. Et je ne le souhaite d'ailleurs pas. Ce passé, je veux l'oublier, plus que tout. Plus rien de cette époque ne m'apparaît comme heureux. Ce ne sont plus que ruines, terre dévastée et stérile, ombres et souffrances. Il ne reste rien. Rien. Pas même toi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Saga, C'est sûr que je ne peux qu'imaginer ce que tu as vécu durant ma mort et qu'il me faudra du temps pour relier les deux époques, mais ensemble, nous pouvons...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Non, tu ne comprends pas. Il va donc me falloir être plus clair. Tu es un fragment douloureux, insupportable, de cette époque. Simplement te voir me plonge dans des souvenirs abominables, me révulse d'horreur. Tu es irrémédiablement associé à l'abjection sans nom qui m'a possédé durant tout ce temps. Rien ne pourra défaire cela. Et je n'ai plus la force de lutter. Plus du tout. J'ai brûlé tout ce que j'avais dans le combat, je suis vide. Je suis désolé, Aiolos, mais si… si… tu m'as effectivement aimé un jour, va-t-en et oublie-moi. S'il te plaît… Ne reviens plus.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Sa… Saga…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Adieu Aiolos. »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le regard d'océan de Kanon s'écarquille de surprise et son souffle se suspend brusquement, avec peine, comme sous l'effet d'un coup. Un instant, il contemple son frère tourner le dos et glisser sans bruit dans le couloir qui mène à sa chambre. La porte se referme doucement et le silence, épais, étouffant, les englobe, Aiolos et lui. Pour la seconde fois de sa vie, Kanon envisage le Sagittaire avec compassion. La première fois qu'il l'a plaint, il s'en souvient, Aiolos venait de perdre son maître sous les coups de Bias (2). Mais cette fois, il comprend instinctivement que la souffrance est incomparable. Sous ses yeux et les mots cruels de Saga, Aiolos s'est décomposé. Réellement. Son teint doré a pris une teinte cendrée et ses joues ont semblé se creuser. Ses yeux se sont marqués comme si leur couleur et leur forme s'étaient modifiées sous l'angoisse qui les a envahis. Sa silhouette s'est cassée, voûtée, comme sous un poids trop lourd et sa lumière s'est affadie, comme effacée soudain.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kanon se mord les lèvres, fronce les sourcils et hésite. Que doit-il faire ? Même à Aiolos, il ne souhaitait pas cette terrible peine d'être amputé d'une partie de lui. Il l'a vécue, il la connaît. Cette souffrance peut rendre fou… Aiolos esquisse un geste incrédule de la main, un pas, pour suivre Saga. Que doit-il faire ? Il éprouve de la compassion pour le Sagittaire… Mais son frère n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même, il a besoin de lui.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il s'interpose et barre le passage.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Tu l'as entendu toi-même, Aiolos. Va-t-en. Il te l'a demandé, respecte ce qu'il veut.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Saga… Ce n'est pas possible… Pourquoi ? Kanon ? Que s'est-il passé ? »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kanon tressaille à cette question. Elle est redoutable et Aiolos a raison de la poser. Un instant, il se détourne et contemple le couloir obscur et la porte muette. Les déferlantes se lèvent de nouveau et l'ouragan envahit les yeux d'océan. Oui, c'est une bonne question, et c'est à lui de plonger dans l'âme torturée de son jumeau afin d'y puiser des réponses. Il n'y a que lui pour le faire, pour ramener Saga de l'entre-mondes où il s'abîme lentement.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Je ne sais pas, Aiolos. Mais je compte le découvrir. Toi, va-t-en et poursuis ton chemin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Je ne peux pas… Tout… Tout est si différent. Les enfants d'hier sont devenus des hommes. Aiolia… Aiolia, je ne le reconnais plus. Je ne sais pas qui est cet homme… Je ne l'ai pas vu grandir. Saga… Il est tout ce qu'il me reste… Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir s'il ne m'accepte plus à ses côtés ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Alors va-t-en complètement. Quitte le Sanctuaire, ses ruines et cette armure d'or qui t'enchaîne à ce lieu maudit. Crois-moi, voir du pays est un remède souverain. Va-t-en. Tu l'as dit : il n'y a plus rien pour toi ici. »</em>
</p><p>oOoOo</p><p>Avisant la nuit épaisse totalement tombée, Kanon sortit brutalement de ses pensées et s'écarta de la fenêtre. Il devait être assez tard et il n'avait aucun signe de vie de Mû, dans la suite contiguë. Ils devaient de toute façon descendre pour dîner et saluer au moins brièvement leurs homologues selon les règles élémentaires de la politesse. Bien qu'en sommeil, les vibrations des deux juges étaient pourtant perceptibles, à un étage inférieur. Ils étaient arrivés avant eux et devaient attendre leur sortie pour se manifester.</p><p>Le chevalier des Gémeaux passa rapidement dans la salle de bain pour une douche brève et rafraîchir sa tenue avant de descendre. Sortant de la vaste cabine, une serviette enroulée autour des hanches, il s'habilla d'un autre costume, sobre et bleu sombre, mettant ses yeux en valeur, avec une chemise crème et un foulard de soie bleu, noué en cravate lâche. Il recula de quelques pas, s'observant d'un œil critique dans le miroir en pied. Surpris et troublé par sa propre image, il dut reconnaître que Camus avait le goût sûr : les vêtements qu'il lui avait sélectionnés le mettait indéniablement à son avantage, tout en restant raffinés. La silhouette qu'il contemplait dans la glace était classique mais élégante et sa longue et épaisse chevelure d'or venait casser ce que sa tenue aurait pu avoir de trop austère.</p><p>Allons, il n'aurait pas à se sentir en position d'infériorité, au moins sur ce plan. Restaient les manières à adopter pour ne pas faire de faux pas… Pourvu que sa mémoire ne lui joue pas des tours et qu'il se rappelle de ce que le chevalier du Verseau lui avait enseigné pour faire bonne figure…</p><p>D'un pas assuré et déterminé, Kanon sortit de sa chambre et alla frapper doucement à la porte de la suite voisine. Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre et Mû le rejoignit bientôt, lui aussi élégamment vêtu d'un costume à la coupe impeccable, d'un gris perle délicat, rehaussé par une cravate lavallière bleu pétrole portée sur une chemise blanche. Kanon parcourut le chevalier du Bélier d'un regard satisfait. Oui, Camus avait un coup d'œil résolument aristocratique, avec toute l'élégance et la distinction qui allait de pair.</p><p>En silence les deux chevaliers gagnèrent l'ascenseur, puis la réception de l'hôtel et se dirigèrent d'un accord tacite vers le bar qui occupait une partie du rez-de-chaussée et ouvrait sur le restaurant étoilé de l'hôtel. Toujours sans un mot, les deux jeunes hommes s'assirent au bar, sur des tabourets de cuir foncé. Ils passèrent commande, Mû d'un verre de Xérès et Kanon d'un verre de Cognac dont le nom, français et alambiqué, lui plut.</p><p>La pièce, luxueuse, était décorée dans les tons sombres du marron glacé et du noir, illuminée par les nombreux luminaires chromés et les miroirs, réchauffée par les cuirs et les velours pourpres des fauteuils.</p><p>Kanon lança un coup d'oeil oblique rapide à son jeune compagnon. Mû, absorbé dans son verre de Sherry, qu'il faisait tourner distraitement entre ses doigts fins, affichait un visage fermé, presque hostile. Le chevalier des Gémeaux poussa un soupir contrarié : il allait bien falloir crever l'abcès. Cela ne pouvait plus durer. Mû devait entendre raison et repousser sa rancune au second plan, sans qu'elle ne vienne nuire à leur mission.</p><p>Résolu, Kanon se tourna vers le chevalier du Bélier.</p><p>« Tu comptes faire la gueule longtemps encore ? »</p><p>Mû se tourna lui aussi vivement, lui faisant face, tendu et sur la défensive. Génial… La lutte diplomatique commençait déjà. Dans son propre camp…</p><p>« De quoi tu parles au juste ? Je ne fais pas la gueule, je suis fatigué, c'est tout.</p><p>- Mais oui, bien sûr ! Je te préviens, Mû, il vaudrait mieux pas que tu me prennes trop pour un imbécile non plus. Ça fait un an que tu tires une tronche de trois pieds de long dès que tu vois ma gueule. Ou celle de Saga. Surtout la sienne, en fait.</p><p>- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles et j'apprécierais de changer de sujet de conversation.</p><p>- Oui, je m'en doute. Mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux régler nos comptes.</p><p>- Je te répète que je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.</p><p>- Ah ? Tu le prends comme ça ? Comme tu veux. Je vais te mettre les points sur les i alors. Figure-toi que j'étais là, ce jour-là. J'ai entendu votre conversation, à Saga et à toi.</p><p>- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas que tu aies eu l'indélicatesse d'écouter ?</p><p>- Merde Mû ! Tu commences à me saouler avec ton attitude ! Je te signale que je ne suis pas mon frère, même si j'ai la même tête !</p><p>- Ah ah, comme si on pouvait vous confondre, lui et toi ! Tu n'as aucune envergure, comparé à lui.</p><p>- Bon, je vais être clair ! Il t'a repoussé, d'accord ? Et oui, il a accepté Camus ensuite, malgré ce qu'il t'avait donné comme raison de te refuser. Et oui, il aime Aiolos, depuis, depuis… toujours, j'ai bien l'impression. Et oui, ça fait mal d'être repoussé… Je sais. Mais c'est ainsi. On ne peut pas forcer un coeur à se donner. Alors il va bien falloir que tu le digères ! »</p><p>Le regard noisette chargé d'hostilité, Mû se leva de son tabouret d'un mouvement brusque, saisit son verre et le vida d'un trait avant de sortir du bar sans un regard pour lui. Kanon soupira à nouveau, plus mélancoliquement, cette fois. Son regard d'océan erra sur les surfaces sombres et luisantes autour de lui et se perdit dans les éclats métalliques de lumière tamisée.</p><p>« Oui… Ça fait mal d'être repoussé… Surtout quand on est amoureux fou… Surtout quand c'est la première fois… Je sais... »</p><p>oOoOo</p><p>
  <em>Ils sont arrivés hier soir dans la petite pension familiale, le temps de se retourner et de trouver un logement qui leur convienne. Épuisé par les émotions et par sa tristesse, Milo s'est rapidement endormi. Après l'affrontement avec Camus (3) qui l'a laissé inerte dans ses bras, comme une poupée cassée, il est resté sans bouger, presque sans respirer, les yeux clos, durant des heures. Comme si la vie l'avait quitté…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Et ça lui a fait mal, tellement mal, de le voir ainsi, lui si lumineux, si irrésistiblement plein de vie. Et la colère noire, affreuse, proche de la haine, s'est abattue sur lui et ne le quitte plus. Il en veut terriblement à Camus d'avoir ainsi blessé Milo, d'avoir rejeté sa parole, de l'avoir éteint. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ? Lui qui avait tout, qui possédait son coeur ? Le coeur de Milo qu'il rêve, lui, de ravir.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Camus du Verseau est un imbécile, qui n'a pas su apprécier sa chance ! Tant pis pour lui ! C'est son tour, à présent. Cela prendra le temps qu'il faudra, mais Milo lui remettra les clés de son être. Et ils deviendront horizon l'un pour l'autre.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La main de Kanon effleure les boucles de soleil, éparses sur l'oreiller blanc de la petite chambre. Il dévore du regard le visage parfait endormi, crispé encore par la souffrance. Il effacera sa peine, il lui rendra son rayonnement, il rallumera son soleil. Il se courbe sur le jeune homme endormi, ses lèvres effleurent doucement le front doré, les paupières closes, les lèvres douces.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La fièvre le gagne, il se redresse. Il est trop tôt. Milo n'est pas prêt. Pas encore. Alors il se détourne et se couche, dans le second lit, à côté.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le lendemain, il part à la recherche d'un appartement. Rapidement, il le déniche, au dernier étage d'une maison accrochée à la falaise plongeant dans la mer. La porte-fenêtre de la chambre s'ouvre en grand sur une vue à couper le souffle. On dirait que la mer envahit la pièce. Cette mer intense, à mi-chemin entre le vert et le bleu, de la côte almafitaine. Le même bleu que les yeux de Milo… Cette chambre est faite pour eux.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il réserve l'appartement et y amène vite Milo. Milo qui ne sourit plus, dont le regard est cassé. Mais Milo qui s'anime enfin, qui s'éclaire en voyant la mer. Le sourire revient, et avec lui, la lumière et la chaleur. Ténus encore, affadis. Mais c'est un début. Leur début.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Les jours passent. Milo dort beaucoup et lorsqu'il ne dort pas, il se roule en boule dans un des deux fauteuils de rotin, sur la terrasse à la vue extraordinaire. La nuit, il bouge sans cesse et soupire souvent. Il se lève à l'aube et va sur la terrasse contempler le soleil levant et la mer qui se teinte de sang. Et il refuse de fermer la fenêtre, malgré toutes les tentatives de Kanon, comme s'il étouffait et voulait lui échapper.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Les jours passent encore et son astre retrouve peu à peu son éclat. Et dans cette chambre ouverte, envahie par le ressac de la mer et ses vagues d'argent, une nuit, Milo se donne à lui. Enfin…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Les jours poursuivent leur course. Mais le sourire irradiant ne revient pas complètement, la fenêtre ouverte la nuit sur ailleurs ne se referme pas. Une voix perfide lui murmure à l'oreille : Milo n'est pas à lui complètement. Une partie lui échappe toujours, restée là bas, après de <strong>lui.</strong> Il la déteste cette voix presque inaudible, elle lui fait peur. Parce qu'au fond, il sait. Un jour, Milo partira. Il retournera là-bas, auprès de ce fantôme aux yeux de lave et aux cheveux de feu qui l'attire à lui invinciblement. Il sait qu'il l'a déjà perdu… Il l'a toujours su…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>C'est cette évidence qui le frappe, ce jour sombre où il se retrouve face à son frère qui lui parle, lui explique ce qu'il s'est passé un an plus tôt et ce qu'ils doivent faire, tous les deux.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>C'est ce tour cruel du destin qui le rattrape enfin quand Camus et Milo se retrouvent au Il Tridente. Il l'a perdu, il n'a plus rien. Ou plutôt, il ne l'a jamais possédé. Milo a toujours été à Camus. Même au cours de cette année avec lui.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Juste une année… A la fois trop court et trop long… Car comment renoncer à présent qu'il connaît le bonheur, qu'il l'a savouré ? Comment retourner dans le néant maintenant qu'il a vécu? Que va-t-il devenir si son soleil ne l'éclaire plus ? Il ne veut pas se noyer de nouveau dans l'ombre et le silence ! Il veut exister !</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La douleur et l'amertume l'étreignent, la solitude et le silence l'enserrent. Éperdu, il cherche comment leur échapper. Il les connaît, sait leur dévastation immense et son cortège de larmes. Il a déjà tellement lutté contre le néant qu'il a cru devenir fou, seul avec lui-même constamment. Tout ! Tout plutôt que s'effacer à nouveau. L'effroi de l'anéantissement le pousse dans les bras de son frère, qu'il n'a plus cherchés depuis si longtemps. Saga les lui ouvre et le reçoit sur son coeur dont les battements profonds et affolés semblent l'écho des siens, à nouveau.</em>
</p><p>
  <span>oOoOo</span>
</p><p>(1) Ce passage fait référence à I Kato Volta, l'épilogue</p><p>(2) Ce passage fait référence à I Kato Volta, chapitre 6 - Nuit</p><p>(3) Ce souvenir de Kanon fait référence à A fleur de toi, fic centrée sur Camus et Milo, séparés, qui se retrouvent après un an passés l'un avec Saga et l'autre avec Kanon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Préparatifs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maja soupira en poussant la porte de son casier de métal. Elle finissait d'endosser son uniforme et allait prendre son service. Travailler de nuit était pénible, mais payait bien et c'était tout ce qui importait. En marchant rapidement dans les couloirs étroits de l'arrière de l'hôtel, elle croisa Beate qui finissait son service et quittait le bar.</p><p>« Allez, au boulot !</p><p>- Veinarde ! Va dormir !</p><p>- Eh, je suis au travail depuis dix heures, moi !</p><p>- Des choses ou des mecs intéressants ?</p><p>- Ah oui ! Il y en a deux en salle, juste magnifiques !</p><p>- Carrément ?</p><p>- Ah oui, vraiment. Et tu sais que je suis exigeante, hein. »</p><p>Les deux jeunes femmes rirent en même temps et Maja apprécia la réflexion. Son amie sortait avec un modèle masculin, un jeune homme très séduisant. Elle savait donc ce qu'elle disait. La curiosité de la jeune femme s'aiguisa. Les deux mecs devaient vraiment être beaux pour que Beate dise d'eux qu'ils étaient magnifiques. Cela égaierait le service de cette nuit, au moins.</p><p>« Et tu verras, il y en a pour tous les goûts.</p><p>- Comment cela ?</p><p>- Un brun, un blond. Un cheveux court, un cheveux trèèèès longs. Un type méditerranéen, un type nordique. Mais super gaulés, tous les deux, hein !</p><p>- Au fond, c'est ça le plus important !</p><p>- Ahahah ! A plus ! Tu me raconteras ? »</p><p>Sur un salut rapide et un dernier sourire, Beate s'enfonça dans les entrailles de l'hôtel et Maja s'empressa de gagner la surface et de rejoindre la pièce décorée avec soin, à l'ambiance feutrée et aux lumières tamisées. Sa cheffe d'équipe lui adressa un sourire discret et un léger signe de tête et elle prit immédiatement sa tablette, qu'elle glissa dans la poche de son uniforme de travail. Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle et identifia les trouées de lumière discrète qui ponctuaient les tables occupées. Un homme et une femme, trois hommes, un homme seul, deux hommes mais qui ne correspondaient pas à la description louangeuse de Beate.</p><p>L'homme en tête à tête avec la femme leva la main et elle cessa son observation pour se diriger vers eux et prendre leur commande. Ce faisant, elle contourna le gigantesque aquarium qui occupait le centre de la pièce et son regard accrocha violemment l'éclat incroyable d'une chevelure d'or, d'une longueur invraisemblable. Une chevelure de conte de fée...</p><p>Ils étaient là, dans l'angle. Maja retint sa respiration en croisant un regard de nuit, ourlé de cils noirs qui en accentuaient encore l'éclat ténébreux. Le teint mat, le visage aux traits nets et ciselés, aux pommettes accentuées et hautes et au menton parfaitement dessiné la subjuguèrent. Waow… Beate n'avait pas exagéré. Si le blond était aussi canon que le brun sublime qu'elle avait sous les yeux, ça promettait… Elle qui avait toujours aimé les blonds…</p><p>« Mademoiselle, s'il vous plaît ! »</p><p>Maja avala nerveusement sa salive avant de se reprendre, de sortir de sa fascination déplacée et de rejoindre le couple qui l'attendait. Il n'était pas bien vu par la cheffe d'obliger les clients à appeler. Normalement dans un hôtel de ce standing, les serveurs devaient anticiper les desiderata et les devancer avant même qu'ils ne soient exprimés par autre chose qu'un regard ou un léger geste de la main. Nul doute qu'elle aurait droit à une remontrance…</p><p>Munie de la demande du client – un Cosmopolitan et un whisky – elle bifurqua vers les deux hommes, apparemment plongés dans une discussion importante, autant pour s'assurer qu'ils avaient tout ce qu'il leur fallait que pour pouvoir les voir convenablement. En passant à proximité, elle saisit quelques mots, qu'elle ne comprit pas, mais qui la firent frissonner. La voix qui parlait était grave et chaude, appuyée d'une autorité naturelle impressionnante. Une voix affolante…</p><p>«… arrête de t'en vouloir, Shura. Tu n'as commis aucune faute, cette nuit-là, au contraire.</p><p>- Qu'en sais-tu puisque ce n'était pas toi aux commandes. »</p><p>Le beau brun s'appelait donc Shura. Et sa voix, à la tonalité plus rauque, était moins grave que celle de son blond compagnon, et plus soyeuse. Passant sans s'arrêter devant eux, Maja ne put en entendre davantage et dut s'éloigner. Elle fit semblant de rajuster sa chemise alourdie par la tablette et jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle dans l'espoir d'apercevoir le blond, mais il était en partie dissimulé par le dos de son vis-à-vis. Dépitée, la jeune femme dut reprendre sa marche et répondre au signe de main de l'un des trois hommes attablés ensemble.</p><p>Mais après avoir renouvelé les commandes du trio, Maja remarqua que le calme de la nuit bien avancée s'épaississait sur la salle obscure. Le silence et la solitude de l'ombre gagnaient même les îlots de lumière et les paroles se faisaient rares, plus assourdies encore. La jeune femme commença alors la mise en place du service du matin, ce qui lui donna un excellent prétexte pour rester à proximité des deux hommes troublants et pour suivre leur conversation. Et avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait enfin apercevoir convenablement le visage celui dont les cheveux d'or pâle touchaient presque le sol.</p><p>« Quoi ? Tu quoi ?</p><p>- Baisse la voix. Inutile de se faire remarquer.</p><p>- Mais… Je ne comprends pas. Shion a bien parlé de possession lors de la cérémonie.</p><p>- Et c'est exact. Mais j'étais là aussi. Emmuré dans mon propre corps. Je n'ai rien pu faire, cette fois-là. Bien souvent, je ne pouvais pas agir… Mais je voyais… J'entendais… J'assistais, impuissant, aux crimes de ce monstre…</p><p>- Mon Dieu... »</p><p>Maja marqua un temps d'arrêt et suspendit ses gestes. La conversation des deux hommes était très étrange, presque effrayante. La serveuse était profondément mal à l'aise sans pouvoir s'expliquer pourquoi au juste. Lors de son service, elle voyait et entendait souvent des choses qui sortaient de l'ordinaire et qu'elle ne prenait pas au sérieux. La nuit, les êtres sont différents et les règles du jour se distendent. Mais là… Une possession ? Emmuré dans son corps ? Et le blond disait ça sans sourciller, d'un ton factuel. En fait, c'était ça, le plus effrayant : comme si ce surnaturel était la norme pour eux deux. Elle frissonna et sans pouvoir le rattraper à temps, fit tomber un couvert qui sembla résonner fortement dans le silence ouaté de la nuit.</p><p>L'homme qui lui tournait le dos, à la très longue chevelure d'or pâle, se retourna soudain, d'un mouvement incomplet, comme trop rapide, et Maja reçut de plein fouet un regard bleu profond impérieux, comme la couleur d'un océan terrible, parcouru de courants violents et de vagues terrifiantes. Soudain une émotion étrange et indéfinissable s'empara d'elle, la pénétrant jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même, comme si l'esprit de quelqu'un d'autre s'insinuait dans son être pour en prendre sournoisement le contrôle, en même temps qu'une charge écrasante semblait s'abattre sur elle. Le souffle lui manqua et elle se sentit glacée par la terreur, jusqu'aux tréfonds d'elle même. Elle étouffa un léger cri et recula de plusieurs pas, laissant tomber les autres couverts qu'elle tenait en main. Le jeune homme brun posa très rapidement, là aussi d'un geste auquel il semblait manquer une étape, la main sur le bras du blond. Celui-ci se retourna tout aussi rapidement et Maja, tremblante et éperdue, fut délivrée de cette pesanteur incompréhensible qui l'avait écrasée quand l'homme à la longue chevelure pâle s'était retourné. Le jeune homme était pourtant d'une beauté parfaite et d'un charme pénétrant… Alors pourquoi avait-elle été saisie d'effroi en le contemplant ?</p><p>Elle s'empressa de regagner le bar et de se soustraire à la fascination malsaine et anormale que venait de susciter ce regard d'océan démonté. Un regard habité d'une terrible puissance et d'une tout aussi terrible souffrance. Un regard profond et douloureux qui semblait connaître la vérité, avoir contemplé l'envers du décor, avoir accès à une autre réalité à propos de toute chose, y compris et surtout à propos d'elle-même. En frissonnant longuement, Maja s'approcha de sa cheffe et demanda à finir le service au bar et non plus en salle…</p><p>Saga jeta un coup d'œil à la serveuse frémissante et hagarde qui quittait précipitamment la salle et fronça les sourcils, mécontent. Il venait de commettre une lourde faute, indigne d'un chevalier d'Or et encore plus d'un Grand Pope. Lancer son cosmos ainsi, sans protection, contre une simple civile… Encore heureux que Shura ait réagi vite.</p><p>Avec un geste d'humeur, il saisit sa tasse de café, froid à présent, et se heurta au regard sombre et heurté du chevalier du Capricorne. Son humeur sombra encore un peu plus en saisissant la compassion et la miséricorde dans les yeux de son compagnon, choqué par ses révélations. Formidable… Les négociations difficiles n'avaient pas encore commencé, qu'il faisait déjà des erreurs… Pourquoi Shion et Athéna l'avaient-ils choisi pour ce poste, vraiment… Il en était indigne. Et incapable, visiblement…</p><p>Un soupir lui échappa et, sans s'en rendre compte, il courba la tête et ses larges épaules se voûtèrent avec lassitude. Pourquoi les avait-il laissé faire, d'ailleurs ? Il aurait dû avoir la force de refuser, comme il se l'était promis. Il aurait dû lutter, mettre en avant ses failles, ses erreurs et ses crimes… Mais voilà, il s'était laissé convaincre. Il avait été faible, encore... Et il le regrettait amèrement, à présent qu'il occupait cette charge écrasante et solennelle dont il se sentait si profondément indigne...</p><p>Au soupir de Saga, Shura détourna la tête, peiné pour l'homme face à lui. Il ne savait pas. Il n'avait jamais envisagé que Saga ait pu vivre un tel calvaire, qu'il ait dû cohabiter en conscience avec cette entité malfaisante, dans le même corps. Comme tous ses homologues et les chevaliers et gardes qui avaient assisté à la cérémonie de passation du pouvoir, il avait entendu les explications de Shion sur la possession dont le chevalier des Gémeaux avait été victime, mais il avait pensé commodément que lorsque l'Autre était aux commandes, Saga disparaissait et sombrait dans l'oubli ou l'inconscience. Qu'il n'était plus là pour voir la dévastation causée. C'était déjà suffisamment affreux de se rendre compte que leur pair avait résisté et émergé par instants pour mesurer douloureusement l'étendue de crimes dont il était innocent. Alors comprendre qu'en fait il coexistait sans pouvoir intervenir… C'était insoutenable…</p><p>« Quand… tu dis que tu as assisté à ce qui… s'est passé cette nuit-là, que cela signifie-t-il au juste ?</p><p>- Que j'ai entendu l'ordre qu'il t'a donné. Celui de jeter le… cadavre d'Aiolos dans le défilé phlégréen. »</p><p>Shura se sentit pâlir invinciblement en même temps qu'un étau implacable lui broyait la poitrine, hachant sa respiration. Il plongea à nouveau dans son lac de sang bouillant personnel, source de ses souffrances permanentes depuis cette nuit-là. Depuis bientôt dix-huit ans, il ne connaissait plus le repos sacré de la nuit. Les cauchemars et les remords le hantaient et le tourmentaient sans relâche. Et plus impitoyable encore que toutes ses érinyes, une terrible question qu'il savait sans réponse le poursuivait sans trêve : qu'aurait-il dû faire ? C'était le plus insupportable pour lui, être de lois et de règles, habitué à l'ordre. L'hésitation. L'incertitude. Et les regrets dévastateurs de ce qui n'a pas été ou aurait pu être… Il ne le supportait plus et sa raison s'abîmait chaque jour un peu plus, le coupant de ses semblables. Respiration sifflante entre ses mâchoires trop contractées, il baissa la tête sur ses poings serrés, aux jointures blanches, posés sur la table devant lui. La voix popale s'éleva, assourdie mais d'une douceur inusitée.</p><p>« Et j'ai vu un chevalier d'Or, droit et soucieux du bien, s'interposer entre le monstre qui habitait mon corps et les gardes que sa colère menaçait et recevoir les coups mortels à leur place. Et à cet instant, du fond de ma détresse, j'ai été fier de ce si jeune chevalier, de cet enfant revêtu d'or qui s'oubliait pour protéger les plus faibles. »</p><p>Un long et puissant frisson parcourut Shura et il releva la tête stupéfait jusqu'à croiser le regard d'océan de Saga. Il n'y lut aucune moquerie, mais une profonde vérité, nue et invincible, qui fit monter en lui une chaleur réconfortante et des larmes de gratitude.</p><p>« A cet instant aussi, j'ai su que nous pouvions résister. Que je n'étais pas seul face à l'adversité et que le combat n'était pas perdu. Oui, vraiment, j'ai été fier de toi.</p><p>- … Merci, Saga. Si tu savais ce que cela signifie pour moi. Savoir que tu as su, que tu as vu... Et tes mots… Ils me font un bien terrible et j'en suis d'ailleurs profondément désolé.</p><p>- Pourquoi ?</p><p>- Parce que je suis heureux que tu aies été là et que pourtant cela a dû être insupportable pour toi, je m'en rends compte. Je ne crois pas que les gens aient compris ce que cela voulait dire, cette possession, quand Shion en a parlé.</p><p>- Et c'est très bien ainsi. Je ne veux pas qu'il en soit autrement.</p><p>- Mais…</p><p>- Pas de « mais », Shura. C'est ma volonté : je te demande de la respecter et de garder le secret sur ce que tu viens d'apprendre.</p><p>- Comme tu voudras. Mais je pense que tu fais une erreur. Je crois que les gens sont prêts à comprendre et à pardonner…</p><p>- Mais moi, je ne le suis pas encore. »</p><p>La voix de Saga n'était pas agressive mais elle était inébranlable. Il ne pouvait y avoir de discussion sur le sujet quand le Grand Pope montrait une telle assurance, incontestable. Shura secoua légèrement la tête et but une gorgée de gin pour se donner une contenance. Il s'agita nerveusement sur sa chaise en faisant tourner son verre, les yeux perdus dans le vague de la contemplation de la salle. La question lui brûlait les lèvres. Elle le taraudait sans cesse depuis la résurrection, mais depuis le retour d'Aiolos au Sanctuaire, elle était presque devenue une présence tangible en lui. Il brûlait de la poser. C'était le moment parfait et il n'était pas sûr qu'il retrouve rapidement ou facilement de telles conditions réunies.</p><p>Mais lorsqu'il prit la parole, sa propre voix lui parut étrangère, étonnamment déformée et plus aiguë, traversée d'impatience et de peur.</p><p>« Il pourra me pardonner un jour, tu crois ?</p><p>- Qui ?</p><p>- Tu le sais. Aiolos.</p><p>- Il l'a déjà fait, sois-en sûr. Et d'ailleurs, je pense sincèrement qu'il ne t'en a jamais voulu.</p><p>- J'aimerais te croire…</p><p>- Tu peux. Il nous a tous pardonné et nous en a donné une preuve éclatante.</p><p>- Vraiment ?</p><p>- Oui. Il est revenu. Et il a accepté de régner avec moi, qui ai ordonné son meurtre, et de reprendre sa place auprès de toi, qui l'a exécuté, et des autres, qui ont laissé faire.</p><p>-… C'est vrai... »</p><p>La voix de Shura était plus ferme et comme légèrement étonnée de ne pas avoir compris quelque chose de si clair et de si simple. Le jeune homme s'était enfermé dans sa culpabilité comme dans une cellule, s'était incessamment flagellé, se reprochant amèrement ce crime que l'Autre lui avait imposé. Et tout à coup, grâce à des mots si simples et pourtant si libérateurs, il s'éveillait brusquement. Il lança un regard reconnaissant et plus léger à son compagnon et embrassa la salle du regard comme un homme qui reprend pied dans la réalité après un mauvais rêve.</p><p>« Merci pour cette conversation, Saga. Je suis très heureux d'avoir pu te parler à cœur ouvert, j'en avais désespérément besoin. Mais tu as vu l'heure ? C'est presque le matin. Il vaudrait mieux nous préparer pour la réunion à venir.</p><p>- Tu as raison. Je vais aller prendre une bonne douche et relire les dossiers à l'ordre du jour.</p><p>- Tu descendras pour le petit déjeuner ?</p><p>- Non. Je le prendrai dans ma chambre.</p><p>- Très bien, je passe te prendre vers sept heures trente alors ?</p><p>- C'est parfait. A tout à l'heure. J'ai aussi beaucoup apprécié de parler avec toi, Shura.</p><p>- Merci…. Saga ?</p><p>- Oui ?</p><p>- Je… Je ne l'ai pas fait.</p><p>- Quoi ?</p><p>- Jeter le corps d'Aiolos dans le défilé phlégréen. J'ai dis que je l'avais fait, mais en vérité, je l'ai enterré.</p><p>- Oh.</p><p>- Oui. Au nord de l'île. Au cap Sounion de triste mémoire, où personne ne va. Près des décombres du temple. Et j'ai prié pour lui.</p><p>- Je vois. Tu devrais le lui dire.</p><p>- Peut-être un jour le ferai-je, en effet. »</p><p>Et sur un dernier geste de la main, Shura disparut dans le hall de l'hôtel en direction des étages.</p><p>oOoOo</p><p>Le liftier de l'hôtel Claridge's était à son poste depuis quatre heures quand l'ascenseur s'ouvrit silencieusement sur un client étonnant. Non que l'homme qui sortit était étrange ou dénotait par sa tenue. Non. Il avait juste l'air hors du temps, comme échappé d'une autre époque. Et cette impression ne venait pas tant de sa tenue – redingote noire sur un pantalon bleu cintré, bottes lustrées, chemise ancienne et gilet de soie brodé d'or et de bleu – que de son air aristocratique absolu. Ce genre d'air que l'on voit dans les gravures et photographies anciennes ou qu'on imagine à la cour de la reine d'Angleterre quand il existait encore ces fameux bals de présentation des débutantes. Il avait une attitude et un maintien, un je-ne-sais-quoi, qui n'aurait pas été déplacé aux bals d'antan, peuplés d'hommes en culottes de soie et de femmes en robes extravagantes à crinoline.</p><p>Le jeune homme secoua la tête et avala précipitamment sa salive sous le regard d'or implacable du fameux client, planté de toute sa taille devant lui, rajustant ses boutons de manchettes. Le visage, beau mais sévère, était presque dur tant ses traits étaient fermes et marqués, quasiment militaires, impression encore renforcé par une coupe courte de cheveux blonds et ce regard autoritaire qui plongeait sur lui.</p><p>« Où se trouve le bar de l'hôtel ? »</p><p>Profondément troublé et mal à l'aise, le liftier indiqua rapidement, d'un geste de bras nerveux l'entrée de la pièce demandée. Le ton était sec et clair. Visiblement l'homme était habitué à être obéi au doigt et à l'œil et n'admettait pas autre chose. Hésitant, l'employé esquissa le geste de conduire son client malgré sa déroute, mais il n'en eut pas le temps.</p><p>« Cela ira comme cela. »</p><p>Et l'homme passa devant le liftier sans qu'aucune émotion ne se reflète sur le visage grave et martial. Le jeune homme soupira et entreprit de recomposer son maintien quand un mouvement de volte-face le prévint de se remettre de ses émotions plus vite que prévu. Il se retourna prestement vers l'homme qui venait de sortir de l'ascenseur et croisa à nouveau le regard d'or sévère et impérieux. Le même frisson étrange le saisit, ce frisson d'étonnement apeuré et incrédule face à quelque chose qui dépasse la compréhension humaine.</p><p>« Merci. »</p><p>Stupéfait, le jeune homme reprit péniblement sa respiration en contemplant le billet de cinq livres dans sa main. Il releva la tête pour remercier son client, mais celui-ci, à grandes enjambées vigoureuses, disparaissait en direction du bar de l'hôtel. Encore troublé et mal à l'aise, les pensées encombrées de choses invraisemblables, le liftier reprit son poste. Que venait-il de se passer ?</p><p>Rhadamanthe s'arrêta sur le seuil de la large entrée du bar du Claridge's et en apprécia la décoration sombre et sobre, dans les teintes marron glacé et les éclats chromés. Il aimait cet hôtel et avait apprécié que le Sanctuaire lui accorde le lieu de l'entrevue. Son regard d'or circula dans la pièce, accrochant les quelques personnes présentes devant un verre. Soudain un éclat lumineux arrêta son œil acéré. Une opulente chevelure d'or, nouée en catogan, d'une longueur incroyable.</p><p>Le corps puissant, d'une haute taille, se tendit légèrement et Rhadamanthe retint brièvement sa respiration avant de se détendre et de reprendre son maintien implacable et assuré. Kanon des Gémeaux était là, devant lui, au bar. Seul.</p><p>Le juge sonda les alentours et ne perçut aucune présence connue. Il lui avait pourtant semblé que les deux Ors étaient descendus de leur chambre ensemble. Où donc était passé le Bélier ? Pas que cela le passionnait, mais il préférait les avoir à l'œil tous les deux. Enfin, des deux, le chevalier qui se trouvait devant lui était celui à surveiller le plus.</p><p>Rhadamanthe ébaucha un pas pour rejoindre l'ambassadeur officiel du Sanctuaire au bar quand il suspendit son geste et fronça le sourcil. Il concentra toute son attention sur le jeune homme assis sur l'un des tabourets de cuir, les yeux perdus sur un verre d'alcool ambré qu'il faisait tournoyer pensivement.</p><p>C'était étrange… Kanon semblait ailleurs et apparemment n'avait pas perçu sa présence, ce qui pour un chevalier d'Or déjà, mais particulièrement pour un homme de sa force, était vraiment surprenant. Le juge étrécit les yeux et affina sa perception, embrassant l'élégante silhouette vêtue de bleu sombre du regard.</p><p>Le visage incliné vers le verre, la tête dans la main, l'autre qui faisait tourner lentement le liquide sur lequel s'attachaient des yeux d'océan troublés et perdus dans le vague… Les épaules bien dessinées légèrement voûtées, les jambes abandonnées nonchalamment sur les barreaux du tabourets… Kanon était visiblement abîmé dans une rêverie profonde et mélancolique, qui donnait à son beau visage une impression fuyante et mouvante, indéfinissable. Lui habituellement plein de défi et de morgue semblait presque hésitant et fragile ce soir, comme s'il s'autorisait exceptionnellement à baisser sa garde.</p><p>Ennuyé et troublé lui-même, Rhadamanthe se passa la main dans les cheveux d'un geste sec. Que faire ? Avait-il le droit de surprendre Kanon dans un moment d'abandon ? Etait-ce d'ailleurs opportun ? Il connaissait la fierté de l'homme et il doutait que se faire surprendre ainsi soit de son goût. Ce ne serait pas du tout du sien, en tout cas… Mais d'un autre côté, il était curieux de savoir ce qui pouvait bien être cause de ce soupçon de fragilité, il devait bien le reconnaître.</p><p>Rhadamanthe était homme de résolution et n'hésitait jamais longtemps à prendre une décision, particulièrement face au danger. Il rejoignit donc rapidement le bar et s'assit sur un simple bonsoir, prononcé d'une voix grave et ferme.</p><p>Kanon eut un tressaillement et sembla émerger de ses pensées avec une surprise vite balayée par une conscience immédiate de l'homme à ses côtés. Tout de suite, le cosmos d'or rayonnant se dressa en barrière, chargé d'hostilité et de défi. Rhadamanthe sourit intérieurement avec satisfaction. Bien. Il était là, ce guerrier incroyable qui l'avait entraîné dans la mort avec lui. Une émotion puissante s'empara de lui, la même émotion prégnante que la présence de cet homme lui procurait toujours, sans qu'il ne parvienne à clairement la définir.</p><p>Le chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux se tourna entièrement vers lui, maintien se voulant assuré et visage résolu. Rhadamanthe se trouva alors face à lui, à un mètre de distance à peine. Sa respiration s'accéléra brusquement et une chaleur dont il ne voulait pas connaître la nature et la provenance régna en lui.</p><p>C'était la première fois qu'ils se trouvaient si proches dans un contexte autre qu'un corps à corps violent et implacable. C'était la première fois qu'il pouvait le voir absolument, en détail, sans surveiller ou guetter le prochain coup.</p><p>Les coups profonds dans sa poitrine et l'étrange chaleur s'intensifièrent à mesure qu'il découvrait et mesurait, presque émerveillé, cette beauté qu'il n'avait fait qu'apercevoir au cours du combat jusque là. Le juge apprécia pleinement la vue, cette fois.</p><p>Kanon des Gémeaux était beau. Vraiment beau. De cette fragile beauté humaine, dont la brièveté accentue encore la grâce et l'intensité face à l'immuabilité de la beauté divine. Il possédait cette perfection des traits, cette harmonie des proportions et des couleurs que les sculpteurs de l'époque de sa première vie pouvaient parfois toucher du doigt dans leur plus belles œuvres. Il avait le charme envoûtant et puissant de la beauté naturelle qui étreint la gorge quand on la croise au détour d'un paysage incroyable, d'un lever de soleil flamboyant ou d'une fleur délicate qui s'ouvre. Et ce soir le bleu troublant et agité de son regard d'océan vacillait au gré d'émotions ou de souvenirs qui le rendaient accessible.</p><p>Inhabituellement ému lui-même, le coeur plus rapide qu'à l'accoutumé et la respiration légèrement incohérente, Rhadamanthe fit signe au serveur et commanda un whisky. Kanon se détourna et recommença à faire tourner son verre sans un mot, jetant de brefs coups d'oeil sur lui par instant. Puis le juge revint à sa contemplation. Après tout, pourquoi se priver de ce plaisir ? Le regard d'or glissa sur les épaules bien dessinées, la taille ajustée et les hanches étroites, les longues jambes qu'un pantalon parfaitement coupé mettait indéniablement en valeur. Oui, il appréciait pleinement la vue…</p><p>Kanon lança un coup d'oeil nerveux sur le côté. Il ne s'était pas attendu à être tiré ainsi de ses pensées par Rhadamanthe en personne. Il rageait sec d'ailleurs. Il venait de faire une faute stupide en se laissant surprendre en position désavantageuse. Et puis, perdu dans ses souvenirs amers, il n'était pas prêt à la confrontation. Le fantôme de Milo, le bonheur qui avait été le leur et la souffrance qui ne le quittait plus depuis qu'il l'avait perdu, créaient un terrain dangereux, ce soir.</p><p>Alors quand il s'était tourné vers le juge et qu'il avait reçu de plein fouet, sans avoir pu s'y préparer, ce regard d'or intense, comme un jet de plomb fondu, il avait perdu pied. Son maintien d'ambassadeur du Sanctuaire et de chevalier d'or fraîchement nommé avait volé en éclats sous les yeux à l'expression indéfinissable qui le parcouraient.</p><p>Il sentait depuis le poids de ces yeux sur lui. Rhadamanthe ne dissimulait même pas son regard, ancré sur lui. Exclusivement sur lui. Kanon saisit son verre et avala rapidement une gorgée de cognac. Puis il lança un regard à la dérobée sur son voisin. Il vit immédiatement le regard d'or en fusion sur son corps, ce regard exigeant dont il n'était pas sûr de bien comprendre le message.</p><p>A quoi jouait Rhadamanthe ? Il ne l'avait jamais regardé ainsi avant. D'ailleurs, à la réflexion, personne ne l'avait jamais regardé ainsi. Le chevalier des Gémeaux jeta un nouveau regard oblique et un long frisson le parcourut en croisant les yeux du juge qui s'attachèrent aux siens. Fasciné, Kanon plongea dans l'or liquide du regard implacable, découvrant avec étonnement à quel point les yeux de Rhadamanthe étaient pailletés de mille nuances. Le juge ne détourna pas le regard, ne prononça pas un mot. Il se pencha juste légèrement en avant et l'expression de ses yeux changea, devint incertaine.</p><p>Le coeur du chevalier des Gémeaux décida de s'emballer pour la circonstance et Kanon, tentant tant bien que mal de reprendre la main sur les réactions de son corps comme sur celles de son esprit, réalisa que l'incertitude de Rhadamanthe reflétait exactement les mêmes efforts que les siens. L'idée s'imposa à lui comme une évidence, avec la violence d'un coup, avec la fulgurance d'un grondement de tonnerre.</p><p>Le souffle soudain coupé, la gorge sèche et la poitrine secouée de profonds coups incontrôlables, Kanon tenta de prononcer un mot. Rhadamanthe se pencha encore un peu plus en avant, comme avide de l'entendre parler.</p><p>« Oh vous êtes là tous les deux ? Parfait, prendre un verre en charmante compagnie est toujours si agréable. Bien entendu, je ne dis pas cela pour toi, mon cher frère, tu t'en doutes. »</p><p>Kanon tressaillit, soudain sur ses gardes, et Rhadamanthe se redressa brusquement et son maintien se rigidifia dans la seconde. Il se tourna vers Eaque, qui se tenait debout, mains sur les hanches et dont le regard amusé circulait rapidement de l'un à l'autre.</p><p>« Eaque.</p><p>- Rhadamanthe. Kanon. Bonsoir.</p><p>- Bonsoir, juge Eaque.</p><p>- Eaque, je vous en prie, Kanon. Pas de titre entre nous, voyons. Nous sommes entre gens de bonne compagnie. Un verre de cognac, je vous prie, garçon. Alors ? De quoi discutiez-vous ?</p><p>- De rien.</p><p>- Toujours aussi prolixe, mon cher Rhadamanthe. Avez-vous déjà dîné, Kanon ?</p><p>- Non, pas encore.</p><p>- Leur table est très réputée, mais c'est encore Rhadamanthe qui vous en parlera le mieux. Il connaît bien cet hôtel pour y descendre régulièrement quand il est de passage à Londres. N'est-ce pas ? Mmmh ?</p><p>- Demande la carte.</p><p>- Quel ours ! Enfin, vous savez comment il est. Avez-vous bien voyagé ? Personnellement, je trouve le train très inconfortable et terriblement lent. Et je n'avais pas bien saisi qu'il fallait composter les billets. Enfin, je m'en moque surtout. Alors je vous laisse imaginer la scène quand il a fallu discuter avec un contrôleur d'un zèle tout à fait inconvenant.</p><p>- Ah ah, oui, j'imagine tout à fait. »</p><p>Kanon respirait à nouveau normalement et reprenait doucement sa contenance depuis l'arrivée du troisième juge. La conversation, plaisante, légère et acidulée, était très agréable. Eaque se révélait un convive charmant et drôle. Rhadamanthe, quant à lui, ne prononçait plus un mot et semblait contrarié. Plusieurs fois, au détour d'une boutade ou d'un échange de piques avec le troisième juge, le chevalier des Gémeaux sentit le regard d'or critique, presque réprobateur, sur lui. Décidément, ce soir, il ne comprenait pas le comportement de Rhadamanthe.</p><p>Il en était là de ses réflexions quand le second juge se leva d'un mouvement sec et s'éloigna sur un bonsoir froid. Ebahi, Kanon regarda la haute silhouette partir en direction de la réception de l'hôtel, sans un regard vers lui. Comme s'il n'existait plus. Eaque poussa un soupir faussement tragique et réellement amusé, s'excusa et courut derrière son frère qu'il rattrapa sur le seuil du bar.</p><p>« Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend, là ?</p><p>- Visiblement vous n'avez pas besoin de moi. C'est comme si je n'étais pas là.</p><p>- Vu que tu ne desserres pas les dents, c'est presque ça, en effet. Mais c'est de ta faute.</p><p>- J'ai bien compris ton petit manège !</p><p>- Je ne te prends pas en traître, je t'ai prévenu. Et il ne tient qu'à toi de rivaliser avec moi. Kanon m'avait l'air assez troublé de ta présence quand je suis arrivé. Tu m'as surpris sur ce coup.</p><p>- Rivaliser avec toi ? En discussion mondaine ? C'est tout à fait mon genre. Et d'ailleurs Kanon ne m'intéresse pas.</p><p>- Mais cela saute aux yeux, en effet.</p><p>- Eaque, arrête tes insinuations. Il ne m'intéresse pas, je te dis.</p><p>- Alors, tout va pour le mieux ?</p><p>- Oui.</p><p>- Tu n'es pas fâché ? Tu ne nous quittes pas pour cette raison ?</p><p>- Absolument pas. Je suis fatigué. Je vais dormir.</p><p>- Parfait, dans ce cas. Bonne nuit. Je t'excuserai auprès de Kanon. Je lui dirai que tu as la migraine.</p><p>- Eaque ! »</p><p>Le grondement de Rhadamanthe se perdit dans l'éclat de rire taquin de son frère qui rejoignit Kanon et se pencha vers lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille quelques mots, d'excuses sans doute. En voyant le visage de son frère s'approcher dangereusement de celui du jeune homme, en remarquant l'éclat adouci des yeux de glace et le sourire séducteur des lèvres harmonieuses, Rhadamanthe serra les poings avec rage. Il hésita à faire demi-tour et à regagner la place qu'il venait de quitter, malgré son inconfort et son déplaisir d'assister à cette parade amoureuse déplacée. Mais la voix claire d'Eaque le cloua sur place avant qu'il ait pu faire un geste.</p><p>« Kanon, accepteriez-vous de dîner avec moi ce soir ?</p><p>- Mais avec plaisir, Eaque.»</p><p>Rhadamanthe surprit le coup d'oeil goguenard et triomphant de son frère, lancé sournoisement en biais à son adresse et il tourna les talons, frustré et furieux contre lui-même.</p><p>oOoOo</p><p>Milo poussa un soupir langoureux de bien-être et ouvrit les yeux sur le plafond de bois sombre sculpté de la chambre. Il s'étira paresseusement et s'enfouit avec délectation dans les fourrures et les draps brodés. Il resta un instant immobile, les yeux clos, à savourer la quiétude de la chambre douillette, puis son bras frôla la peau fraîche et douce d'un corps nu à ses côtés. Un gémissement de déplaisir le fit rire silencieusement et il se redressa sur le coude, tourné vers la source du grognement de désapprobation qui venait de saluer sa caresse de réveil.</p><p>Allongé sur le ventre, le nez dans l'oreiller de plume, Camus dormait profondément. Milo s'absorba religieusement dans la contemplation du visage aimé, aux traits apaisés, aux longs cils noirs qui tranchaient sur la soie blanche de la peau. Il adorait regarder Camus dormir après l'amour. Le chevalier du Verseau, abandonné au sommeil, quittait un bref instant sa froideur et l'impassibilité qu'il affichait lorsqu'il était éveillé. Dans le sommeil, Camus n'était plus qu'un jeune homme de vingt-cinq ans, à la beauté troublante, paré de la grâce innocente que lui conférait le repos.</p><p>Le chevalier du Scorpion sourit malicieusement tandis que sa main tirait nonchalamment sur les draps. Et regarder dormir Camus dans cet affolant abandon lui donnait toujours des envies taquines… Notamment, comme de le dénuder complètement, certain que le froid causé par l'absence de draps ne le réveillerait pas… En fait, c'était pratique d'avoir un amant insensible au froid. On pouvait le manger des yeux en toute impunité, il ne risquait pas de se réveiller pour vous empêcher de mater… Voire de le manger tout cru, et pas que des yeux ! Mais là, il se réveillerait, quand même… Mais trop tard, peut-être ?</p><p>« Milo, je suis réveillé, tu sais.</p><p>- Ah.</p><p>- Et je sais à quoi tu penses.</p><p>- Merde.</p><p>- Pas nécessairement. Mais il faut se dépêcher. Dans une heure on doit être en bas pour la réception.</p><p>- Une heure ? C'est large !</p><p>- En bas, habillé et prêts.</p><p>- Ah.</p><p>- Laisse-moi faire.</p><p>- Quoi ? Que ? Camus ! »</p><p>Le rire clair lui chavira le coeur et Milo vit, stupéfait, Camus disparaître sous les draps en lui jetant un regard écarlate explicite et luisant d'excitation et d'amusement joints. Se rejetant en arrière sur l'oreiller, fermant ses yeux de mer d'été, le chevalier du Scorpion se crispa délicieusement sur l'incroyable caresse.</p><p>« Camuuuuus... »</p><p>oOoOo</p><p>« Bienvenue à vous, chevaliers du Taureau et de la Vierge. Le Sanctuaire sous-marin est honoré de votre présence. Je vous accueille au nom de mon maître, le Seigneur Poséidon. Je me nomme Isaak du Kraken.</p><p>- Merci à vous Marinas et à toi Isaak. Au nom du Sanctuaire, de la déesse Athéna et de nous-mêmes, Shaka et moi, nous saluons l'ensemble du peuple du Sanctuaire sous-marin et sommes honorés de notre présence parmi vous. Cette rencontre, nous l'espérons, est l'aube d'un rapprochement et d'une coopération nouvelle entre nos deux domaines sacrés.</p><p>- Merci pour tes bonnes paroles, chevalier du Taureau.</p><p>- Aldébaran. Je crois savoir que tu es l'ancien disciple de Camus du Verseau ?</p><p>- Oui. »</p><p>Le ton était sec, sans être hostile, et n'invitait pas à poursuivre la conversation. Aldébaran se le tint pour dit et n'insista pas. Il se tourna vers Shaka et leva un sourcil devant l'air perplexe, pour une fois, de l'homme le plus proche de dieu. Le chevalier de la Vierge semblait parfaitement étranger aux marinas qui les entouraient, imperméable à leur présence malgré leur nombre. Mais il se demandait visiblement ce qu'il faisait là, avec lui, parmi ce sanctuaire autrefois ennemi. Et Aldébaran se le demandait également. Il n'était pas très confiant sur cette mission diplomatique en tandem avec Shaka.</p><p>Il connaissait peu le chevalier de la Vierge, au demeurant, et ne savait pas bien à quoi s'en tenir sur ses capacités politiques. En revanche, il était conscient de son manque de pratique personnel sur ce plan. Les négociations qu'ils allaient avoir à traiter avec le camp de Poséidon étaient pourtant épineuses et importantes, Saga avait été clair sur ce point. Ils devaient obtenir gain de cause et sans causer, si possible, d'affrontement ou de lever de bouclier. Et en abaissant le regard vers la masse compacte d'armures d'écailles qui les environnaient, Aldébaran réalisa que ce serait plus facile à dire qu'à faire.</p><p>Les généraux avaient frappé un grand coup pour leur accueil. Ils avaient déployé toutes leurs forces restantes, histoire d'impressionner les émissaires d'Athéna. Mais ils n'avaient pas prévu sa taille imposante, rendue encore plus écrasante par sa colossale armure d'or rutilante. Pas plus, à la réflexion, qu'ils n'étaient prêt à l'ascendant que Shaka venait naturellement de prendre sur eux, comme sur tous ceux qu'il croisait, ou presque – Phénix étant l'exception qui confirmait la règle universelle. Plus détendu à cette pensée que Saga, lui, avait certainement pensé à tout cela, Aldébaran émit un léger rire, qui crispa immédiatement tous les soldats présents, sur le qui-vive.</p><p>« Oh, pardon. Je ne réalise pas la portée de ma voix, parfois. »</p><p>Et devant le tassement stupéfait et légèrement craintif d'une partie de la troupe sous-marine, le chevalier du Taureau hocha la tête avec ironie. Isaak fronça légèrement le sourcil et un autre général, sur sa droite, se mordit la lèvre.</p><p>« Nous vous avons préparé une réception au temple de Poséidon.</p><p>- C'est un grand honneur et soyez remercié pour cette louable pensée. Néanmoins, pour ma part, je suis assez détaché des honneurs de ce monde et mène une vie simple et frugale, centrée sur l'essentiel. Si vous me le permettez, général du Kraken, je souhaiterais me retirer.</p><p>- Euh… Mais… Naturellement... Je vais vous faire conduire à vos appartements. Et vous chevalier du Taureau ?</p><p>- Je vous remercie, général. Je ne doute pas que mon collègue fera honneur à vos préparatifs.</p><p>- Avec plaisir. Bonne soirée, Shaka.</p><p>- Merci mon ami. Bon divertissement. »</p><p>Et sur ces mots, prononcé de sa voix douce et calme, mais inébranlable, Shaka emboîta le pas au Marina désigné par Isaak pour le conduire jusque dans les appartements qui lui étaient réservés. Il passa, sans ouvrir les yeux, d'un pas léger, devant tous les généraux et les marinas, qui le regardèrent partir décontenancés.</p><p>De plus en plus amusé, Aldébaran salua silencieusement l'esprit politique de leur nouveau Grand Pope. Apparemment, le Sanctuaire venait de déjouer les plans du camp adverse, de créer l'effet de surprise et de placer sa main haute dans les futures négociations.</p><p>« Je serai ravi, en effet, de partager avec vous, Généraux, Marinas, cette belle soirée. »</p><p>Et devant l'air déconfit et perdu de la majorité des forces de Poséidon en présence, Aldébaran faillit éclater d'un rire tonitruant. Allons, finalement, il n'était pas si déplacé que cela au Sanctuaire sous-marin, et le duo improbable qu'il formait avec Shaka serait peut-être étonnamment efficace...</p><p>oOoOo</p><p>« Arrête de sourire.</p><p>- Oui, mon amour.</p><p>- Tu recommences.</p><p>- Désolé, mon cœur.</p><p>- Arrête ça.</p><p>- Quoi ?</p><p>- Milo ! Arrête de sourire ! Et arrêtes les surnoms mièvres aussi.</p><p>- Mais c'est de ta faute. Comment veux-tu que je reste stoïque avec ce que tu viens de faire ?</p><p>- Milo ! »</p><p>Masquant son sourire en faisant mine de s'absorber dans le drapé du chiton qu'il était en train d'attacher sur l'épaule de Milo, Camus asséna une tape sèche sur la fesse gauche du chevalier du Scorpion.</p><p>« Hé ! C'est pas un peu fini ces privautés ?</p><p>- Tiens, tu ne te plaignais pas de « privautés » tout à l'heure.</p><p>- Mais je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.</p><p>- Ah non ? De ça. »</p><p>Et saisissant la masse de boucles solaires attachées sur la nuque avec un lien de cuir, Camus embrassa langoureusement Milo, qui se laissa faire avec un ronronnement de satisfaction.</p><p>« Décidément, quelle audace ce soir… Que fais-tu ? Reviens près de moi !</p><p>- Gamin ! Je vérifie ta tenue, ne bouge pas. C'est parfait... »</p><p>Oui, c'était le mot. Milo était éblouissant, ainsi vêtu de l'habit traditionnel de cérémonie des chevaliers d'Or. Il s'agissait d'une tenue ancienne, dont la création remontait aux temps antiques de la naissance du Sanctuaire. L'utilisation de cet uniforme solennel avait été perdue depuis longtemps dans les faits mais dans ses recherches sur le statut du Seigneur d'Or, Dohko en avait retrouvé des témoignages qu'il avait transmis à Shion. Celui-ci avait émis l'idée de réemployer cet habit d'apparat, qui permettait aux chevaliers d'Or d'être immédiatement identifiables en tant que tels, sans toutefois être obligés de porter une armure d'or. Lors de réceptions diplomatiques notamment, il pouvait être malvenu de porter une armure, signe qui pouvait être jugé assez agressif.</p><p>Camus recula de quelques pas et inclina la tête sur le côté, perdu dans sa contemplation. Amusé, Milo tourna lentement sur lui-même bras tendus à l'horizontal, comme un mannequin.</p><p>« Nouvelle collection printemps-été.</p><p>- Idiot, va. »</p><p>Milo avait fière allure dans son chiton blanc, à l'épaisse bande bleu vif, et dans son pantalon bleu qui s'arrêtait en dessous du genou. A l'emplacement du coeur, brodé d'or et de bleu, s'épanouissait la marque du Sanctuaire, un rameau d'olivier croisé avec une lance, surmonté d'une chouette. Sur l'épaule gauche, brodé du métal de l'armure du chevalier, se trouvait son signe : le Scorpion d'or. La tenue se complétait par une ceinture de cuir brodée d'or et de bleu et par des chaussures de cuir souples et légères, lacées par un fin lien de cuir, comme on en trouvait dans l'antiquité. Avec ses cheveux noué et le bandeau bleu qui ceignait son front, Milo semblait sorti tout droit de la Grèce antique.</p><p>« Oui, tu es parfait, vraiment. L'effet est très réussi.</p><p>- Ouais, et je vais me geler les fesses, je le sens.</p><p>- Que veux-tu, c'est de ta faute.</p><p>- De ma faute ?</p><p>- Eh oui, il faut souffrir quand on est beau, que veux-tu. »</p><p>L'éclat de rire qui lui répondit valait tout l'or du monde et Camus ne l'aurait échangé pour rien sur cette terre.</p><p>oOoOo</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>